Save the princess
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Gray is the prince of Era and is waiting on a visit from the princess of Magnolia; princess Levy. On the way here she was kidnapped and now it is Gray's job to rescue her with the help of Fried and the three knights of Magnolia. And where does Natsu come in? This story is based on the skit from 12 days to hook up. Possible pairings: Levy X Gajeel & Mirajane X Freed
1. Introduction

**Hello fellow readers. I have come bearing a story based on the skit I promised in 12 days to hook up. I put up a poll that asked if I should make this a play or a real story. The poll went for story and that's what I'm going to do. I hope you like it. **

**This is dedicated to all my reviewers from 12 days to hook up. **

_SoulMore_

_OpenOtaku_

_Miroh_

_Ishirou rylyn_

_Dezi4999_

_Koichii_

_Darkhuntressxir _

_YanagiAkahana_

_Dreamscometrue410_

_Luvsouls_

_Y4mis3th_

_Yukinome23_

_Usagi_

**I love you all for reviewing in the story. You are the reason for this story.**

* * *

It was the year of 647AD; the year of princess and knights alike. The kingdom of Fiore; home to the Ice prince. He is something I can tell you that. He is a nice person when he wants to be but in a serious situation he can be strict. He's next in line for the throne and soon to be king of Fiore. He soon has to marry the princess of Magnolia kingdom to bear an heir to the throne. However he's never actually met the princess as of yet; but they plan to have a meeting with her soon. She's scheduled to be in Era to meet the royal family in 2 days. Needless to say the prince was not happy to see her. He believed that all women in Fiore only want to meet him or see him to get close enough to me to get what they want. The prince was currently walking down the halls of his castle. He was on his way to see his mother for a training session. His red cape flew back and forth with each step he made making him look more serious. The ice prince doesn't play around when it comes to training. He saw the doors to the training hall up ahead and he sped up. His mother doesn't appreciate when he's late for anything. He opened the double doors and walked inside. "Gray, I see you're on time." She said.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Of course Ur. My training is serious business and I need to be on time." I said in a serious tone.

She walked over to me and poked my cheek. "I've told you a hundred times. Call me mom not Ur." She said. I sighed and she stepped back a few feet. "Now, make your weapon and let's dance." I brought out my hand and a sword made of ice appeared in my hand. Yes, the ice prince actually uses ice magic; thus how he got the name. I brought it in front of me and Ur or how she likes it "Mom" brought out her sword of ice as well. My mother has the same magic as me which is why she trains me. I jumped at her and she smirked. She drew the blade in front of her and held me back. "Sloppy." I growled and jumped back. I ran back at her and her sword connected with mine. I pushed down on her and she pushed back. We both fell back onto the floor but I immediately got back up and placed the sword over her neck. "Very good; always take the fall as the advantage." I grabbed her hand and helped her off the ground. "Alright; I think that's enough for one day."

"Do, you know the rest of my schedule?" I asked.

"Yes, you have a meeting with your father concerning the princess and you have to see the tailor at 3: oopm sharp for your new suit." She confirmed.

"Great; more of this princess crap." I complained.

"Gray; you know the princess isn't that bad. She's a real sweet girl. She likes to read and is very shy." She said.

"Great! A bookworm; who I probably can't even talk to. Fantastic!" I said. Ur frowned and led me out of the training room.

"You need to be less judgmental. Just because your first girlfriend didn't work out doesn't mean every girl is bad." She said.

"Mom, she tried to kill me to take the throne." I complained.

"Yes! But you didn't and that's all that matters." She said. I mentally sighed; no one understands me at all. We were now on our way to the throne room to see my father; king of Era. My father isn't that bad to me but it's still pretty bad. He almost never listens and he ignores me most of the day anyway. This is why I never like coming to these meetings to see him.

"Do I have to see father? He's such a drag." I complained.

"Your father is not a drag. He's only doing what's best for you." She said.

"Best my ass. He only cares about himself so he's trying to control me." I shot back. She just shook her head and we stopped outside the throne room.

"Alright, try to be on your best behavior for your father." She said.

"Best behavior. All I have to is be silent and I'm the best son ever." I said and walked into the throne room. There I saw my father; he was sitting his throne looking very impatient.

"Gray; please come up to the front. You know it's easier to talk to you up here." He said. I mentally curse and begin walking down towards my father. These are the only times he actually cares that I'm down in front. I stood in front of him and he smiled. "Thank you." I rolled my eyes and he sat up. "Now as you know the princess of Magnolia is on her way to Era to meet you. She will be staying for 2 weeks to get to know you. If she finds you suitable to be her husband then you will marry and take the throne."

"Wait, you never told me I would immediately take the throne after marriage. Dad, I'm 16; I'm not capable of taking on that kind of responsibility so quickly." I said.

"You will take the throne after you marry. You have no choice in the matter. The decision is already final." He said.

"That is so unfair. I'm still training to be king. If the kingdom falls to its knees it will be your entire fault." I yelled. I turned around and stormed towards the door. "This conversation is over and I don't want to hear anything about it." I opened the door and slammed it shut as I walked out. "I can't believe him." I muttered. My feet stomped throughout the halls. The servant's coward in fear as I walked past. They know when I get angry I get violent as well. I just need to go back to my room and relax. Some meditation and a bath should work fine and if worse comes to that then maybe a walk through the kingdom will do. My temper is really low and you should never stress me or anger me. It's a known fact. I stopped outside my bedroom doors, took a deep breath and walked inside. My room is one of the biggest bedrooms in the whole palace. I don't really need a big room since I'm by myself at the moment but since I may have to marry in a few weeks that's all about to change. I walked over to my bed and crossed my legs together. I decided meditation is the best start. My room is nice and quiet and it will remove all thoughts from my mind. However, a problem this big may be harder to forget than I hope. I closed my eyes, took deep breaths and began to clear my head. I heard a knock coming from my door. I opened one eye, "Come in." The door opened and my mother walked in. She had a very scared and shocked look on his face.

"Gray, I have some bad news you must hear." She said. I blinked and she sat down on the bed in front of me. "Your father got news from one of the knights of Magnolia. He informed us that the princess was captured on her way here." She informed me. My face was emotionless; why do I care she was taken? I never wanted to meet her anyway. "This is serious Gray. If the kingdom back at Magnolia rush to conclusions that we had something to do with they will go as far as war."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do? We don't have a clue where she could be or who took her. So we don't know any more than they do." I said.

"We offered the king of Magnolia that you and Freed would go to Magnolia and see the king yourselves. You will discuss the plan with his three best knights and you will go off to find the princess." She said.

"Wait! Why the hell do me and Freed have to help them?" I asked.

"Because she is your possible future wife. There could be war if you say no and I said so." She said.

I growled in anger. "I'll do it. But, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for the kingdom of Era. And you know what once I become king I'm kicking you and Father out of this palace. You two have controlled my life for long enough." I said. I stood up from my bed and walked over to door. Ur had a shocked look on her face.

"You can't be serious Gray. We're only doing what's best." She said. I stopped at the door and looked over at my shoulder.

"That is bullshit." I said. I opened the door and walked out of the bedroom. My anger has once again been refueled. But, since I already agreed I might as well go and see Freed. He lives on the 5th floor so I only have to go 2 flights up. I walked down the hall to the stair case. The servants were walking past me; they were staying away from me to make sure they don't become target practice. Personally I would never hurt an innocent victim. I walked into the staircase and headed up. It was one of those spiral stair cases. I can't stand these things because I get dizzy if I go up too many flights. I stopped at the 5th floor and walked out into the hallway. Fried should be in his room right now since he probably hasn't heard about the princess. I stopped in front of his door and knocked on his door. It almost immediately opened and there stood Freed.

"What's up Gray?" He asked.

"We're going to Magnolia." I said straight to the point.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Alright. You can tell me why on the way. Did you call a carriage?" He asked.

"Not yet. They may have already called one since my mom told me I have to do this." I said. He sighed and put a hand on your shoulder.

"I'm gonna say this once and you will listen." He said. I looked over at him as we walked. "Your parents suck." I chuckled and we walked down the stairs.

"Totally." I said. We walked down the stairs and walked out into the hallway. There were guards also on there way to the entrance of the palace. Of course we have to have guards escort us everywhere; which sucks by the way. We walked outside the gates of the palace and into the carriage.

"Next stop, Magnolia." The driver said.

* * *

**Me: Yeah...Story is now in motion**

**Natsu: When do i show up?**

**Me: I have no idea.**

**Gray: Great**

**Natsu: I can't believe Fried was mentioned before me.**

**Me: Don't worry Natsu. You play a big role later in the story.**

**Natsu: I better be. *pout***

**Me: Yep.**

**Gray: See you guys next chapter.**

**Me: I'll try to update quickly.**

**All: Bye and review**


	2. Meeting The King of Magnolia

**Hey guys so excited for those who reviewed for me. I know that Natsu wasn't in the first chapter and he may not be in this chapter. I don't know but he will be mentioned eventually. I can't wait to get more reviews from you guys. Until then watch out for new chapters. By the way Natsu X Gray will happen a little while down the road. But for now it's mostly Levy X Gray unfortunately. My Gratsu will have to wait. T_T it's going to be torture writing this pairing since I only like Natsu X Gray. Well I like other pairings but Levy X Gray is not my favorite. Plus I feel like I'm betraying Natsu. T_T *cries harder* **

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

What's going on? I was on my way to Era when my carriage was attacked. I don't know much after what happened because I was unconscious. When I woke up I was in a carriage headed somewhere unknown. I was able to look back long enough to see my carriage was destroyed; the driver was dead and Loke the knight that was escorting me was unconscious. The guard next to me is really big looking. He hasn't said a word and he hasn't looked directly at me. His lightning blonde hair even has lightning bolts on the sides as well. A very unique hair style; sort of like mine. I mean my hair isn't lightning colored or anything. I mean that it's unique as well. My blue-purple hair is a little messy looking but at the same time very elegant for a princess. My hair is always held by a ribbon to keep that volumized look. But back to the problem at hand; why do these guys want me?

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"So why are we going to Magnolia anyway?" Fried asked. I looked over at him and sighed.

"Apparently the princess of Magnolia was attacked on her way to Era so we have to go to Magnolia to see the king." I said.

"That's terrible; who would want to attack the princess?" He asked.

"Duh, she's a princess. She's powerful people that can give anyone anything they want." I said matter o factly. Fried shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window.

"I suppose so. But, she has magic as well so she should be able to escape on her own." He said.

"I guess but I heard her magic can only be used if she's holding a book or something. Plus, I also heard her magic isn't very strong yet." I said. We stayed silent for a little while after that. I don't really ever get to leave the palace walls so I like to look out and see what's new and how beautiful the towns are. Once I'm king I hope to leave the palace more often so that I can see more of the kingdom. I've never seen the entire Fiore kingdom so some things are new to me.

"Your highness we're almost to Magnolia." The driver said.

"Thank you." I said. The driver nodded and we continued on to Magnolia. After a while I started to get bored from sitting so long. Fried seemed to be getting bored as well. "Man, I'm bored."

"Yeah, riding for 3 hours takes a toll on people." Fried said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

Fried thought for a moment. "We could play I spy." He said.

"Lame." I said.

"Well then I got nothing." He said. I sighed, that figures. There's not much to do in a carriage.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish I had a book." I said.

"A book would be nice but I wish for something more fun." He said.

"No need to worry your highness. We have now entered Magnolia and are heading for the palace." My driver said.

"Thank goodness I was about to jump out and attempt to fly at this point." I said.

"People can't fly." Fried said.

"Maybe not but I believe in the future they will make something for those kinds of situations." I said.

"Sure next you're going to tell me we'll be able to talk to people with a portable phone too." Fried said sarcastically.

"It's possible." I said. Fried just shook his head like I'm a crazy person but you never know it could happen. The carriage stopped in front of the gates of the palace. The driver got out and I got out with him. My butt was getting sore from sitting too long and I need to stretch my legs. We walked over to the guard.

"We have come to see the king. I bring the prince of Era." My driver said. The guard looked over at me and nodded.

"Very well." He said. He turned towards the gate. "Open the gate." The gate slowly began to open and I walked back over to the carriage. The gate opened completely and I stepped into the carriage. The driver got in and he led us inside. The people of Magnolia town looked out from their homes as the carriage came through. They asked questions like, "Who's coming?" or "Is that the prince?" People can be so nosey at times.

"Wow, Magnolia is a nice place." Fried commented.

"Agreed." I said. The carriage came to a stop and the guard opened the door for us. We got out and stayed put until the guard came our way.

"Are you ready to go in your high-ness?" My guard asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. He nodded and we started off towards the palace doors. The servants in the palace watched as we walked down the halls. They were curious for why I was here and not back at Era waiting for their princess. Well there in for a big surprise when they hear the news. I looked back in front of me. The throne room doors were just up ahead, which means the king of Magnolia is behind those doors and whoever else he has aloud to join him. The guard held us back and he walked inside. We stood there for a few moments. The guard soon came back and he waved us in. Fried held open the door and we walked inside. The throne was grand indeed but I think ours is better. The king was seated in his throne with 3 knights by his side. One had long black and spiked hair and beatty read eyes. Next was a woman; she had long scarlet red hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful but if she is one of the legendary knights of Magnolia than she can seriously kick my ass. Not a nice thought. Last but not least was a blonde haired man with brown eyes as well. He seemed very depressed right now. He must miss the princess.

"Prince of Era; Gray Fullbuster. I'm glad to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances." The king said. I walked down the aisle with Fried by my side. We stopped in front of the king and bowed before him.

"We came as quickly as possible your highness." Fried said. We stood up and the king sighed.

"As you know the princess has been kidnapped on her way to Era to see you. So, we need your help to find her and bring her back home." He said.

"I don't mean to be rude but how do we find her if we have no idea where she could be." I said. The king stayed silent and I just looked at him.

"I understand your accusations but time is of the essence. We need to find any clues or suspicious characters before it's too late. My daughter's life is at risk." He said calmly.

"I understand that but how are we supposed to find a lead?" I asked.

The scarlet haired knight stepped forward. "I suggest we go back to the scene to find any clues we can. Hopefully there may be a track that leads to where they're holding her." She said.

The king looked over to her. "Very good idea Mrs. Scarlet." He said. She smirked and looked back at me. She looked me up and down and stepped back. I would have gulped in fear but a prince should never cower before a knight.

"Alright so we should head back to the scene." I said. The king stood up.

"All 5 of you will head off to the scene. Search the whole scene for anything that will lead you to my Levy." He said. We bowed once again and the knights walked down to us.

"Don't worry your highness; Princess Levy will be back here before you know it." Erza said.

"Thank you Titania. Please do all you can to bring her back to me?" The king said.

"We won't come back until we do." Loke said. Loke is the blonde haired knight I mentioned earlier. The knights walked down towards the double doors of the throne room. I and Fried walked behind them. We walked out of the throne room and headed back for the entrance of the palace. I looked over at Fried.

"Do these guys scare you?" I whispered. Fried looked back at me with an emotionless face.

"Yes, very much." He whispered. I looked back in front of me. The knights hopefully did not hear that however the black haired one is now wearing a creepy grin on his face. I guess he did hear me. We walked out the doors; I and Fried got into our carriage while the knights got onto their horses. Man, I want a horse some day. The driver and the guard got in the front and we headed off to the scene of the crime.

* * *

**Me: Hello my friends once again.**

**Natsu: Why the hell am i still not in this?**

**Me: Because. Your part comes in later now deal with it.**

**Gray: Hey, don't talk to him like that.**

**Me: *sees Gray in prince costume* I love you in that outfit.**

**Gray: *blush* Whatever**

**Me: Now Question of the day..."Who wants to know what Natsu's role is in this story?"**

**Natsu: Yeah, what the hell is my role?**

**Me: You'll see. Now review and see you later**


	3. Clues and Who Are You?

**Hey everyone I appreciate all the reviews so far. I know you all want to know what Natsu's role is in this story. I know it's killing you and it's killing me too. But, he will defiantly be mentioned be mentioned in the next chapter formally. I know you all can't wait so I'll try to update quickly. I love you all.**

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

It's been 2 hours since we started back towards Era. The knights decided to surround the carriage so that nothing happens to me on the way there. They don't want to lose the prince as well to the same person. That wouldn't be good for the two kingdoms. Fried was watching his surroundings as well. He knew that it was his loyalty to my father that he must watch over me for any danger even if it meant his life was at risk. Personally I don't like the feeling of my best friend putting himself in danger because he's loyal to the king. But, he says as long as I get to live and rule then he would die for me a million times. I told him he was nuts because he would have already been dead. He shot back that he meant it metaphorically. I sighed and put a hand under my chin. "Please tell me we're almost there." I said.

"Yes, we're almost there. You need to be more patient, Gray." Fried said.

"I know but sitting is so boring." I said.

"It may be but when you're king you'll have to go through much worse. Imagine meetings, drives to other kingdoms; more meetings and public speeches." Fried said. I groaned and sat back in my seat in the carriage. Fried chuckled at my despair and I just glared at him.

"This isn't funny Fried. The princess is missing and you're making jokes about my life as king. I won't be king for a while if I don't find her. No one will trust me with their daughters if I lose one of the most powerful ones in the entire kingdom. They call me a joke and a horrible fit for the throne." I said seriously. Fried stayed silent as he watched the scenery go by. I took a deep breath and looked out the window on the other side of the carriage. I watched as the trees and the clouds passed by. I felt bad for snapping at him but it's true. I can't be king with a queen by my side to bear an heir. The carriage came to a sudden stop and I fell out of my seat. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"Sorry, your highness; we came across some scraps in the road." The driver said. I sat up from my spot on the floor. I sat back on the seats of the carriage and Fried looked over at me.

"Are you alright Gray?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was just unexpected." I said. He nodded and the guard opened the carriage doors and Fried walked out first. I followed after him and the knights got off their horses. Loke walked over to some of the ruble that lied in the middle of the road. He kneeled down at picked up a piece of cloth and rubbed it tenderly between his fingers.

"This is where the princess was attacked and kidnapped while I was unconscious. I assume the kingdom had already buried the driver since he died on impact to the ground." Loke said sadly. I frowned and walked over to him.

"Don't worry, we will find her." I said. Loke looked over at me and sighed.

"I know we will I just… feel like this is my fault." He said. Everyone stayed silent as Loke looked down at the ruble on the ground. His fist clenched around the cloth in his hand. It looks like a ribbon; the ribbon that keeps her hair the way she likes it.

"Guys, we should start our search for the princess now. It's only a matter of time before something happens to her." Erza said. If you didn't know Erza is the scarlet haired knight. She is known as the strongest and most feared female warrior in the history of the Fiore kingdom. Everyone agreed and we started our search for anything that would lead us to the princess and her location. We all spread out through the area; Fried stayed by my side so that he can watch the surroundings for anything or anyone suspicious that could harm me. I looked around on the roads first. I know walking through the streets where a carriage could hit me at any moment. We'll this is necessary to find the princess of Magnolia no matter what it takes. I looked over in the distance and saw something sparkle. I ran over to it and kneeled down in front of it.

"What is it Gray?" Fried asked. He kneeled down next to me and I picked up the object on the road. It sparkled as the sun light hit the surface. "Is that?"

"Yes." I said immediately. I brought it close to my eyes for a better examination. "A lacrima piece."

"Do you think they used a lacrima explosion to topple the carriage to get to the princess?" Fried asked.

"They may have. But, we need more clues to find out where they went exactly." I said. We stood up and looked over at the others. Erza was walked up the road as if following something.

"Erza, did you find something?" Loke asked.

"Yes, it's tracks from a carriage." She said. We walked over to her and looked down at them. "The thing is they seem different from any other carriage."

"She's right." I whispered. She smiled and kneeled down to the ground. She pointed down to the tracks.

"See a normal carriage would have made a straight line skid mark. These tracks have a cross mark on them." Erza explained.

"What does a cross mean?" I asked. They looked over at me and I growled. "I never heard about these cross things so mind is a blank."

"The cross is a symbol of the dark wizard in Fiore. No one has ever lived to tell the tale of what exactly happened in his presence." Gajeel said. Gajeel is the knight with the long black hair and red eyes. He is named Iron Knight Gajeel for a reason; his magic is a lost magic known as Dragon slayer magic.

"So, he is the one who has the princess?" I asked.

"It appears so. We have to find his tower before he does something that will change the fate of the Magnolia kingdom." Erza said. She stood up from the ground and ran to her horse. She jumped on and she slapped the reins. The horse jumped and headed down the trail.

"Great." I muttered. Me and Fried ran for the carriage and got inside while my guard and the driver got in the front. The driver slapped the reins and I closed the doors. The horse jumped and began to follow after Erza. Gajeel and Loke began to follow as well.

"We're coming for you princess." Loke said.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

The man that was next to me in the carriage was now leading me into a large tower. He was pushing me rather roughly. I would tell him off but I have tape on my mouth and he is way too scary to talk back to. We walked into the tower; it was dark from the lack of windows and dust and webs everywhere. There was a long stair case that spiraled all the way to the top. I looked up and began to get scared. Even if someone came to rescue me; they would never be able to find me in all of these floors. I was being shoved up the stairs now, I don't know which floor I'll end up on but I know it's going to be a long way up. I felt arms wrapped around my waist and I was lifted up into the air. I screamed through the tape but he told me to be silent. He threw me over his shoulder and I kicked my legs as much I could with the rope around me. The man didn't see affected that much so he kept walking. After 20 flights of stairs the man stopped at the top of the stairs. "Laxus, I see you made it back alright." A voice said.

"Of course gramps. Those losers were no match for me." Laxus said.

"Great job. We have the princess and no one knows where she is. Now, please place her with the other captive. I bet he's dying for some company." The man said. Laxus nodded and he started on his way to one of the chambers. I was able to get a good look at the man he was talking to. He was a short elderly man with a long coat. He looked back at me with an emotionless face and walked away to a place unknown. Laxus stopped and opened a door.

The door squeaked open, "Hey; you got a new play mate." He said. He removed me from his shoulder and walked threw me onto the floor. I cried out in pain and bit my lip. I looked over at the person who should be in the room with me. He was in the corner; his legs were pulled to his chest in fear. His eyes were completely dilated and he was shaking in fear. I couldn't tell what color his hair was or anything specific. Laxus closed the door; the only light that shone in from the window on the highest point on the wall.

"Hello." I called to the boy in the corner. He squeaked and hid his head in his legs. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." He slowly lifted his head and looked over at me. The window gave me a slightly better look at him. He was wearing a peasants' outfit. The cream colored shirts and a small pair of white shorts. The shirt was long so it covered most of him shorts. His hair is a pinkish color he was pretty well built but he seems to be losing that build from being stuck in here. "Can you tell me your name?" He stayed silent for a moment and took a deep breath.

"My name is Natsu." He said.

* * *

**Me: *squels with joy* Natsu is finally revealed. **

**Natsu: Yes, finally.**

**Gray: So he's a peasant.**

**Natsu: Why the hell am i peasant?**

**Me: Becuase it's sweet and it fits the story line.**

**Natsu: Makes sense. **

**Me: Great now question of the day. "Who was shocked that Natsu was a peasant and was already in the tower?" **

**Gray: Me!**

**Me: Great now review and see you later. **


	4. Life story

**Hello all of you beautiful people out there. I bet everyone is excited knowing that Natsu's part has been revealed, sort of. Well I'm glad to let you know that he will be formally introduced today. Back story time yay. I wish there were more Natsu X Gray stories out you know. It's always the same pairings everyday that I check. Nalu; Graylu whatever the hell pairing name for Gajeel and Levy is. Too many of them need more Natsu X Gray. Their pretty much the main yaoi crack pairing in Fairy Tail. I think so anyway in my opinion. On with the story at once. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

The carriage bucked and shook as the horses quickly ran down the road. I was clutching onto the seats below me so that I don't fall out once again. Fried has followed my lead after he fell out and hit his head on the seats in front of us. I tried my best not to laugh but it was too funny. The knights were just as quick as ever; they were determined to find this dark wizard and make him pay. I'm just nervous about all this. I've never faced anyone other than Ur and there thinking I can take out a deadly dark wizard and possible minions. They must be insane. They only thing that will happen to me if I even try is I'll probably be killed in the first 2 minutes. It would be a miracle if I won let alone be alive. "Gray, are you alright; you look a little green." Fried asked. I jumped and looked over in his direction. A hand was held over my heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's no need to scare me." I said nervously. He raised an eyebrow and I sighed. I sat back against the seat and looked in front of me. "I'm sorry; I'm just really nervous about this fight. I've never battled anyone besides Ur. How the hell am I supposed to take down a dark wizard who could kill me?"

"Well you can't know for sure. All you have to do is believe and have a little back up. That's what me and the knights are for." He said.

"I know but I still have the fear of being killed. I need to be alive after this because Era is going to need me as king soon. My father won't be forever. Plus, it was my duty to help save the princess." I said.

"Don't worry Gray. If you start fearing now that you'll never get onto that battlefield. All you have to do is think of something you care about. Act as if your fighting for them." Fried said.

I smiled, "Thanks Fried; that was some really good advice." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"Your highness I hate to interrupt but we are approaching the tower." My driver said.

"Thank you." I said. I looked over at Fried and we both nodded in unison.

"Let's do this." We said.

* * *

_**(**__**Levy's POV)**_

"My name is Levy McGarden. It's nice to meet you. Why are you in here?" I asked.

"Your name…it sounds familiar." Natsu said.

"I'm princess of Magnolia. Does that ring a bell?" I asked.

He gasped and looked removed his legs from his chest. "Yes, that must be it. I apologize for not remembering. A while ago when I first got here, they beat so bad that I have amnesia. The last thing I remember before this place was when my father abandoned me in the middle of nowhere. I assume the lightning haired man captured me." He said. I put a hand to my mouth.

"That's so sad. I'm so sorry. I promise we'll find some way to get us out of here. If I know my father he must have sent a search crew to find me." I said. He smiled and got a little closer.

"Thank you for the hope that someone will come for us. But, I think I'm safer here." He said.

"Why, they've abused you to the point you can't remember anything. How is that safe?" I asked curiously.

"When my father left me in those woods. He told me that my magic was finally strong enough to be on my own. I was only 8 then. It's been 8 years since then. The men captured me about 4 years ago. They said that while I'm here they can control my magical energy by draining some of it daily so that it doesn't make me go crazy. That is why you can't touch me. They placed a rune around me that forces me in this corner." He said.

"What kind of magic do you have exactly?" I asked.

He smiled, "I have a lost magic called dragon slayer magic. I have the fire dragon abilities." He said.

I gasped and got closer to him. "I have a knight in my palace that has the same power as that." I said excitedly.

He gasped, "Wow; that must be great. So, I guess you know how powerful the magic is already. I just wish I could control mine."  
He said sadly.

I frowned and placed my hand over the rune. It was like an invisible box around him. Forcing him away from the rest of the world and me. "Don't worry. I promise you that when we get out of here; I'll get you the proper training to control your magic." I said. He looked over at me with shock.

"You would take me back to your palace. But you barely know me." He said.

"That may be but you don't know yourself that much either. I also know that the man I was going to see before I was captured has a healer. She maybe she can help with your memory loss." I said.

He smiled brightly and moved closer to the rune. I placed my forehead against it and smiled. He followed as put his against mine. "Arigato, this is very good news for me. I may finally be in control after all these years." He whispered. A tear escaped his eye and fell onto the floor beneath him. I felt tears threatening to fall from mine as well.

"I promise you…I will help you get your memories back. And help you control that magic of yours." I whispered. He smiled happily and the rest of his tears quickly followed the last one as they hit the floor like raindrops against a window. I will keep this promise to him…Because he deserves it for all the hell he's been through.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

The carriage came to a stop as it pulled up near the tower. The tower itself looked haunted and filthy. But, if the princess is in there than we must do whatever it takes. The guard got out from the front and walked over to the carriage doors. He opened the doors and Fried and I got out of the carriage. The knights stopped their horses and quickly got off. "Here we are; the tower to the dark wizard Makarov." Erza said. As I got a better look of the tower I noticed it grand height.

"This may take a while. That tower is huge she could be anywhere in there." I said.

"Maybe but the quickest way to find someone in a large tower is to beat the answers out of somebody." Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.

"Now remember we mustn't do anything that would endanger the princess." Loke said. I nodded and we began our descent towards the entrance of the tower. We must be totally quiet so that no one hears us coming. If we get caught now then we have no chance of getting the princess. The knights were totally calm, Fried was more calm then I was. I myself and totally freaking out. I took a deep breath and tried to remember Fried's advice. "_Think of something you care about. Act as if your fighting for them._" He's right; what I care about the most is my kingdom so I will fight for them. I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I include the princess? Well I haven't formally met her. She could be a totally sweetheart that I could love eventually. Or a cold hearted bitch who doesn't care about me. So, I'm keeping my options open. I shook my head, I have to focus. I noticed we finally made it to the entrance of the tower.

"Get ready for the fight of your lives." Erza said. I gulped and we started our way inside.

* * *

**Me: That was so sad. My poor Natsu has memory loss. **

**Natsu: Man this sucks. I thought you said this gets better.**

**Me: It will just give it time damn it.**

**Gray: Woah, calm down authoress.**

**Me: *takes a deep breath* Sorry, i'm just so sad becuase of the sad Natsu moment.**

**Natsu: Yeah, do i ever get my memories back?**

**Me: No spoilers that's the policy.**

**Natsu: Damn**

**Me: Now it's time for drum roll please. **

***drum roll***

**Me: Question of the day time.**

**Audience: *Cheers***

**Me: Alright the question is..."Who thinks Natsu's like so far in this story is sad?" **

**Gray: I do.**

**Me: You haven't met yet.**

**Gray: So?**

**Natsu: Review.**


	5. Defeat The Army

**Hey everyone I'm so glad to hear from all of you. You guys are the best for reviewing and following and favoriting. It means a lot to me knowing that people like my stories. I love you all and I can't wait to start my new stories. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

As time went by I realized that it's almost time for the draining process to begin once again. I'm not sure how the princess will take it but it has to be done for now. Levy was sitting against the rune beside me. We got to talking for about an hour. She told me she was 15 and that she was captured on her way to see her possible fiancé. She said he was the prince of Era. Unfortunately I have no memory of that place or the prince himself. She said she doesn't know what he's like or anything yet so were both going to be surprised if we get to see him. "Natsu, what was your father like?" Levy asked curiously.

I sighed and looked in her direction. "My father was very caring. He loved me with all of his heart. I know it was hard for him to leave me there but he knew it was for the best. I guess he didn't see me in here when he planned to leave. I'm not mad or anything; I'm actually kind of glad. If I hadn't ended up in here I wouldn't have been able to meet you." I said. She blushed as she smiled at me.

"He sounds like a sweet guy." She said. I wonder if she knows he's a dragon. I told her I have dragon slayer magic so it should be obvious.

"Yeah, he was." I said. The friendly moment was interrupted by the door being opened. We looked over and saw the lightning haired man standing in the door way. He walked over to the rune and Levy stood up.

"What are you doing with Natsu?" She asked.

"Don't worry; it's just time to drain some of magic." I said. The man removed the rune and grabbed my wrist. He started his way to the door and Levy grabbed my other wrist as we walked.

"No, you don't need it anymore. I promised you that I would help you." Levy cried.

"Please Levy; I don't want to hurt you." I whispered. She looked at me with surprise. "If I don't get rid of some of my magical energy then I could attack you accidentally." She stayed silent for what seemed like hours. She finally let go of wrist and stepped back.

"Are you coming back?" She asked.

"I think so. It may be a while though because I have to rest up afterwards." I said. The man didn't feel like waiting any longer and began walking out of the room and I started with him. Levy walked back over towards the corner and sat down. We walked out and the door closed behind us and he led me to the room where he would drain my magical energy.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We walked into the tower and I was already creped out. There were webs and dust everywhere. It was completely silent; dead silent. No one was around at all. The knights were now walking around looking for anything that could help us find the princess. I and Fried walked to the left side of the room while the knights started on the right and headed upstairs. "Intruders." A voice yelled. I gasped and we all turned around to find the source. There was an army of men running down the stairs. The knights ran towards them and they began to battle. I was getting nervous since this is my first real battle. Fried grabbed my shoulder.

"Come on, they're gonna need all the help they can get." Fried said. I nodded in agreement and put on a serious face as I looked back at the men. We ran towards the stairs; as we did I extended my hand towards the army of men. My sword of ice was formed and I immediately swung at the first man I saw. It sliced his chest and I smirked. This is gonna be fun. Fried took out his sword and began to fight with us as well. I swung my sword as one of the men in front of me swung at me. I blocked him and began to push back against him. He pushed back and I pushed back with enough force to push him back. I flipped my sword around and jabbed him in the chest with the hard end of the sword. He grunted and I kicked him in the legs and he flew into the air and landed on the floor below. Erza has already taken out half the men in one swipe of her sword. Gajeel was cutting off heads and anything he could touch. I wanted to hurl at the intense smell of blood but that will have to wait. Loke has already taken out about 15 men in his rage to save the princess. So, there were only about a hand full of men left. I'm sure we can take them.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

Natsu's been gone for what seems like hours but has only been minutes. I'm sure the draining has already started so he shouldn't be much longer. The sun was beginning to set as I saw the orange and red colors of the sun peering through the window. My dress has gotten pretty dirty sitting here on the floor. It's also a little torn from when I fell onto the floor. Nothing major really. But, now that Natsu's gone; I feel so lonely and scared. If they can drain his magical energy; what will they do to me and what do they do with the energy they take from him. So many questions running through my head. But, I was taken from them when I heard a scream of pain. I gasped and looked over at the door. It sounds like Natsu. He sounds like he's in so much pain. I have tears gathering in my eyes as I'm forced to listen. He's been going through this for 4 years and he wanted to stay here and have this continue. No, I don't want to hear it any longer. "Make it stop." I whispered. I put my hands to my ears and closed my eyes. "Stop it." I yelled. My tears fell onto the ground as I listened; listen to the torture he's going through.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

All the men have been taken out and I was celebrating my first victory. But, that all came to a stop when I heard the screams of pain. I knew a scream of pain when I hear it. Because I have screamed like that many times in my childhood. The others listened as well. "Who is that?" I asked softly.

"It must be the princess. Who else could be in here?" Loke said. Loke ran back up the stairs and began to trace the location of the princess. Gajeel looked over at Erza. They looked back at the stairs and ran after Loke. I ran after them and Fried followed. We had to go around all the bodies on the floor; which wasn't easy. These knights are fast because their 7 flights ahead of us. I stopped at the middle of the flight and looked up. I remembered a spell just right for this so it saves me some time. I raised my arms above my head.

"Ice – make grappling hook." I yelled. Two 4 pointed grappling hooks with chains connected to my ice make auras shot out of my hands and connected to the railing on the 20th floor. I extended my hand and looked over at Fried. "Come on, I'm not letting you walk the rest of the way." He sighed and grabbed my hand. I looked back up and the chains began to collect back allowing us to ride up the rest of the way. Fried held on tight so that he doesn't fall back down to the ground. I watched as the knights saw us riding up to the top.

"Damn, I wish I could do that." Gajeel commented. I smirked as we got to the 20th floor. We flew into the air and landed on the floor feet first. Fried let go of my hand and the knights came over to us.

"Nice work." Erza said. The screams started again and I gasped.

"Princess." Gajeel said.

"Come on there's no time to waste." I said. You didn't have to tell them twice as they ran past me; heading off to find the princess. I and Fried went off to search ourselves.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

So much screaming; too much screaming. Natsu. I have to save him but there's nothing I can do. I can't get out of the cell and I can't use magic. Someone help him, anyone at all. I'm begging you. I was shaking in fear as the screams continued. I heard muffled noises coming from outside the door. I gasped and watched the door. It can't be Natsu since I can still hear him. "Fried hurry; help me open this door." A voice said. I heard the lock in the door twist around and jiggle. The door opened and two shadows appeared at the door.

"Who's there?" I asked. The two people walked in and one of them kneeled down in front of me.

"Princess; is that you?" The raven haired man asked.

"Yes; now who are you?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and stood me up.

"I'm prince Gray Fullbuster. Prince of Era; you were on your way to see me." He said. I smiled but my smile soon faded as I heard his screams again.

"Please, save him." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Please save Natsu. He sounds like he's in so much pain." I said. I felt my knees buckle and I collapsed into his chest. "Please, I can't take his screams of pain a moment longer." He stayed silent and the one I assume is Fried walked over to him.

"Gray, we must find this Natsu character. He must mean a lot to the princess." Fried said.

"Yes, he needs my help. He's misunderstood and needs help. Please, help me find him." I cried.

"We will princess." Gray said. He grabbed my arm and put it around his shoulder. He put me in a comfortable position and he led me out to find Natsu.

* * *

_**(Makarov's POV)**_

"The power from the boy always amazes me. No matter what time of day I drain his power he always fully restored and ready to be drained." I said. I watched as the magical energy escaped into a giant lacrima. It was in the center of the room and stood tall in all of its glory. "Soon, my lacrima will be complete. I just need a bit more magical energy." My plan is coming into action in a matter of minutes. This lacrima is the key to me leading all of Fiore. Once I take down the main kingdoms; the rest will fall to their knees in my power. It's only a matter of time. The speaker in the room went off and I turned my head. "Gramps, the intruders have gotten the princess. Should I go after them and lock them away?" Laxus called. I pushed the button and replied.

"Yes, do it as quickly as you can. I can't risk them finding the boy. I need his energy. After that…go back to the boy after the draining…and kill him." I said.

"Yes, sir." Laxus said. The speaker went off and I looked back over at the lacrima.

"This plan cannot fail. I've worked too hard for this." I said.

* * *

**Me: Nooooooo**

**Natsu: So much pain.**

**Gray: I'm awesome**

**Me: Who cares what about Natsu?**

**Natsu: Yeah, i might die.**

**Gray: *silence***

**Me: Gray!**

**Natsu: You hate me. *cries***

**Gray: What, no? The authoress said i don't know you yet. So, i don't know that your about to die.**

**Natsu: You know me outside of the story. *pouts* you mean bastard. *runs away* **

**Me: You did it now Gray.*walks away***

**Gray: Wait, so do i know him or not? *sigh* Well i guess i have to the question of the day. The question is..."Who's having a good year so far?" **

**Me: Review.**

**Gray: When did you get back?**

**Me: I never left?**

**Gray: O_O**


	6. Save Natsu

**I'm glad for the all of the reviews so far. I'm glad that the last chapter was such a success. I hope that more people will read my story in the future when it's complete. I have a question for you guys; but I'll save it for later as the question of the day. It's been bugging me and it pisses me off. I have a new poll up so I hope you answer that. Anyway, enjoy the story but first let's say the reviewers said. **

_Darkhuntressxir- I know. Poor Natsu in deed. Why is your year so bad? Don't worry I hope to make you happy with my stories. They'll make you smile…I hope. Hope your year gets better and as kitty Natsu would say. "Live life with a smile and everything will be better in no time." Thanks for the review. _

_Koichii - Don't worry; Gray and Fried coming to the rescue. Thanks for the compliment and review. I wish they had met already too but that wouldn't be fun. Yeah that part was really sad but good. Thanks again for the review and keep smiling. _

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who have reviewed so far. **

* * *

_**(**__**Levy's POV)**_

We ran quickly down the hall of the 20th floor. I was determined to find Natsu and stop his torture. He's such a nice person, he doesn't deserve this pain. The prince was holding me as we ran; I felt rather comfortable in his arms. As we ran we saw the knights coming our way. "Princess, you're ok." Loke said happily. We stopped in front of them and I removed myself from Gray and stopped in front of Loke.

"Yes, I'm fine but we need to find Natsu. We have to stop his torture." I said seriously. Loke looked confused so I just sighed. "I don't have time to explain; we must hurry." He nodded and we started down the hall. His screams were dying down but I don't know if that was good or bad. "Natsu."

* * *

_**(Laxus' POV)**_

I walked down the hall towards the draining room. The boy's draining process is almost complete and I will not let them ruin or plan to rule over the Fiore kingdom. These losers need to be ruled with an iron fist. I can feel the magical energy coming closer to the location but I have to get there first. It will be difficult defeating 7 people at once but it has to be done. I stopped in front of the door and grabbed the handle and walked inside. The boy was screaming in pain, the process has been longer today because now that we have intruders we can't risk having the plan fail. He was actually starting to bleed out from so much force. Blood was running down his legs and his arms. If things go the way I believe I may not have to kill him; the drainer will do that for me. "Please, make it stop." He screamed in pain. He had tears of pain running down his face from all the pain. I smirked; his pain is music to my ears. I heard the door burst open and I turned around. There were the 3 legendary knights of Magnolia, the princess, the prince and his partner whose name doesn't come to mind.

"Natsu." Levy cried. Natsu looked over at her with all the strength he could.

"Levy." He cried.

"Let him go." Levy commanded. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No way; we need his power for our plan. Why don't you losers go home so I won't have to kill you." I said. The knights stepped forward and raised their swords.

"By the orders of the princess release him at once." Erza said. She had a glare that could kill if it could.

"You'll have to fight me first." I said. They growled in anger but accepted it. They ran towards me and I just stayed still. As they got close enough my lightning power shot through the air and hit the knights in mid air. They cried out in pain as they landed to the ground. Lightning shocked their entire bodies.

"Erza, Gajeel, Loke." Levy cried. I chuckled as they suffered in pain. I watched as Gray placed the princess on the floor. He stood up and looked back at me.

"This will end now. I can't stand to watch you hurt people for your own personal gain." Gray said angrily. He looked up at Natsu as the draining process is completing, the power has decreased so he isn't screaming anymore but he will die if we don't get him out that thing. "And taking in a boy to take his energy is just cruel." He glared at me with so much hate. "I'll kill you for what you've done." He ran at me with quick speed. He was too fast so I couldn't see where he was. I felt a slice go through my back. I growled in pain and I felt it again on my chest. He stopped in front of me, a sword of ice in his hand as the blood cut from me freezes inside of it.

"I-Is that all you got." I said. His bangs covered his showing a dark shadow.

"I'm nowhere near done yet." He said.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"I will save the princess from the tower." I said. I looked up at him with determination. "And I'll save Natsu." The sword in my hand cracked and exploded into the floor in bite size pieces. I jumped into the air towards the man. My arms covered in ice blades and I began to spin towards him. "Ice blade seven slice dance." My blades sliced through him and he cried out in pain. After the dance I came down and skidded to a stop. The blades disappeared and I looked up at him. He fell to the floor; blood ran out of his body as he laid there. Fried ran to my side and we went over to the drainer. Freed cut the chains that bound him to the drainer platform. I caught him as he fell to the ground. His head lay in my chest as I held onto him.

"Natsu." Levy cried again. She ran over to us and looked over at Natsu. "Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine as long as we get out of here." I said. She nodded and I looked over at the knights. They were starting to stand up shakily from the floor. Loke saw that the man was now on the floor and bleeding heavily.

"You- You beat him. All on your own." Loke said shockingly. The knights seemed shocked that I could take him out.

"Yeah, but we need to get Natsu to my healer quickly. He's not looking to good." I said. They nodded and we headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice called in the room. We looked around but we couldn't find anyone. A person jumped down from the pillar on the ceiling and landed in front of us. She had long snow white hair and brown eyes. Her hair was put in a pony tail since her hair was so long.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled, "My name is Mira, and I've come to kill you." She said sweetly. Man, how could a girl who sounds so sweet, be so deadly.

"We don't have time to deal with you. We need to get out of here." Erza said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Master needs the boy to complete his plan. We just need a bit more magical energy and then plan can begin." Mira said.

"I won't let you harm him any longer. He's already been drained for almost 3 hours." I yelled. This just reminded me that I'm probably getting his blood all over my suit.

"It doesn't matter if he died on that platform. We would have killed him if he lived through it anyway. You're just delaying the emendable. Look at him." She said. I looked down at him. His breathing his heavy and he's getting paler. "He's weak and in pain. Why not just help him and let him die." I clenched my fists in his shirt and glared at her.

"No one deserves to die just because of weakness. If we get him to the healer that he can live." I yelled.

She smirked, "I'm not letting you leave…so the boy is as good as dead." She said.

I growled, "Then we'll have to get passed you quickly so that we can pass. I will not have an innocent person die in my arms because of you. "I said.

She smiled, "Those are the words I've been waiting for." She said. She got into battle position; her magical aura appeared around her body. A bright light shined through the entire room. I held my hand to my eyes to shield all that I can from the light. When it left I removed my hand and I was getting scared now. "Satan soul."

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Prepare to die." She yelled.

* * *

**Me: Mira. No she'll kill us all.**

**Natsu: But she's so harmless.**

**Me: Don't look her in the eyes.**

**Gray: Grow up.**

**Me: Why don't you; you meany?**

**Gray: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway question of the day. "Have you ever thought of a great ending for a story whether it was your own or someone elses? I have and it sucks becuase you either can't write it yet becuase it's not the end yet or it's not your story so you can't say the ending. I figured out a great chapter for way later in the story and it sucks becuase it's not the end yet. Oh well, i'll just have to wait. **

**Natsu: Wait, is that considered a question?**

**Me: Shut it. **

**Natus: O_O**

**Me: Review and vote on the poll. **


	7. Mira VS Erza

**Hey guys….I love you all for your praise and acceptance. I have a poll up and I need people to answer. So please answer my poll and you'll make me super special happy. I'll feel like Mira's "happy" face during the Miss Fairy Tail contest. So help me out and answer it. **

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I stepped forward in front of Gray and the Princess. "I will battle Mira; you guys get out of here." I commanded.

"But, Erza we can't leave you here by yourself." Loke said. Mira was smirking as she stood in front of us.

"Just do it. It's too dangerous to be in the same room as Mira in battle. It could be catastrophic and deadly. I don't want anything happening to the prince or princess as well as Natsu." I said. Loke hesitated but soon opened the door and began leading everyone out.

"Erza." Loke said. I didn't look back as I got my sword ready. "Be careful." I nodded and he quickly left the room with the others.

"Now listen; She-Devil. No one threatens the innocent in front of me unless they want death." I said. My glare on her was so intense it could kill.

"You don't scare me Titania. I'm much stronger than you and you know it." Mira said. She brought her hand in front of her. A dark ball of magical energy formed in her hand and she smirked. "My power is as great as Natsu; maybe even greater. So, you have no chance against me."

"I may not know how powerful the boy is; but I will not let you get to him." I said. I brought my sword in front of me; the blade covered half of my face. "If you want to get to Natsu you'll have to go through me." I yelled.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We ran quickly down the stairs of the tower. I was getting more worried with each minute that passed by. I don't want this boy to die before he even got a chance to live a normal life. I know I may not know him and he may not know me but I feel a strange connection to him. I don't know what kind of connection it is; but I know it's important. I knew when I saw him going through that torture that I knew I needed to protection with all of my will power. And I will not fail him. Freed looked back up at the top of the stairs. I know that he must be worried about Erza, but I know she'll be fine. I can actually hear the fight from here. The whole tower was practically shaking and I could hear the crashes. Damn, those are some powerful chicks. I looked down at the boy that I was holding; he was surprising light even with the build he has on him. His face showed innocence but also pain. I made a promise to myself that I will learn more about him; because there's something special about him.

* * *

_**(Makarov's POV)**_

I watched the screen as Erza fights with Mirajane. I must say those two are strong ones and have bodies that could make anyone turn to goo. I smirked as I watched them fight each other, magic and swords were thrown everywhere. It was a delightful show but I still need the rest of the magical energy from the boy and with the prince running away with the boy does not help me get it from him. I may have to bring this into my own hands if I want my plan to work. We've worked way too hard for this plan to fail. I looked back at the Lacrima that towers in the middle of the chamber. The lacrima is where the magical energy is powered but not the complete weapon. There's much more to it than the eye shows. I sighed, "I'll have to get the boy myself. Mira is too busy with Titania." I said to myself. I looked away from the lacrima and headed out the door to find the boy.

* * *

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

I never would have thought on the way to find the princess that I would see _him_. What was _he_ doing here? How did they get a hold of _him_? So many questions ran through my head as I thought about it. I haven't seen _him _in so many years and this is where _he _ends up. Here of all places. It's sad; he was such a good person. He didn't deserve to be here and suffer. He's a good kid that's been through so much already. Well, when we get him back to the prince's palace I'll make sure that nothing bad ever happens to him while he's there. I swear it.

* * *

_**(**__**Erza's POV)**_

My breathing was heavy as I kneeled on the ground. The battle has been really intense the whole time. Mira was breathing heavily as well; her she devil form had stopped since she was low on magical energy. But, that won't stop me. She deserves all she gets from this battle so I won't hold back. I shakily came to a stand, my legs were shaking to keep balance and from weakness. Mira was still on her knees but she watched as I stood up. "You're stronger than you look Titania. I'm surprisingly impressed." Mira said through pants.

I looked over at her, I was still breathing heavily. My armor had broken off when I last fell to the ground. So now I was just in a button up shirt and skirt. "You're not so bad yourself, she-devil." I said through pants.

She smirked and started to stand herself, holding onto the drainer to stand up. "I will defeat you for the master. Our plan will go as scheduled and you will not stop that." Mira said.

"What exactly is your plan?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Very well then. I'll just have to beat the answers out of you." I said. I jumped into the air towards her. She stayed in her place and I brought out a giant sword. "Prepare to die." I brought the sword down on her and she quickly dodges it and crouched down as I swung again.

"You're too slow." Mira said mockingly. I growled and swung my sword at her torso, she was too slow this time and the sword just to her and it sliced at her chest. The sword sliced at her shirt and skin below it. The part of the shirt from where her breasts start fell to the ground. She gasped and covered her chest feeling embarrassed. "What the hell? Did you want to see me that bad?" She yelled. I blushed with embarrassment and she used that to her advantage. She jumped into the air and came at me quickly with a kick to the face. I flew back and hit the wall behind me with a thud. I fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Mira walked over to me, her feet pressing into the floor could be heard. She looked down on me; her breasts were visible from standing over me with her cut shirt. "I guess this means that you're down for the count. It makes my job that much easier." She said.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We got to the bottom of the stairs; the double door entrance was finally in view. We need to get out of here and get Natsu to the healer. The doors busted open and we all flew back. I kept a firm grip on Natsu so I don't lose hold of him. I landed hard on my back and landed near the wall. I shakily opened my eyes and looked over near the door. A cloud of smoke surrounded the door frame but a loud stomping sound was heard and was coming closer. I stood up with Natsu still held in my arms. I know it must be another one of his goons so I won't let them have him. A figure was coming closer to me and it was big. I was getting scared; I was visibly shaking with fear for me and for Natsu. I can't protect him from that thing and I'm sure as hell can't defend myself against it. "Give me the boy." Its voice boomed. My eyes beamed with fear, I had no way to protect myself and everyone was unconscious. This may be it, I may be finished here and Natsu will die at his hands and will be all my fault.

"I won't let you take him from me." I yelled. I was determined to fight my hardest for him. The giant looked down on me.

"Very well, I'll just have to kill you." He said. He raised a foot over me and I closed my eyes. This is it, I'm done for. I was knocked away from my spot and everything went black.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I stood up from my spot on the floor, blood dripped from my sword and dripped on the floor. The giant fell to the floor, blood poured from its wounds. "No one lays a hand on the prince." I said. I looked back at the giant. It was beginning to shrink in size. I was shocked as the giant turned out to be a short elderly man. I walked over to him and hoisted him up by the color of his shirt. His jacket fell onto the ground; into his blood. I looked him in the eye and he twitched in pain. "Who are you?" I growled.

He opened his eyes completely and smirked. "I'm the guy who's about to kill you." He said. He chuckled evilly and the room turned pitched black. I looked around to find a source of light. I screamed in pain as I felt dagger through my arm. I dropped the man onto the floor and grabbed my arm. Blood poured down my arm as I collapsed onto the floor. I heard an evil feminine laugh in the distance.

"Mira." I said.

* * *

**Me: Ohh, an intense chapter.**

**Natsu: I' m still not awake. What the hell?**

**Me: Be patient. **

**Gray: *unconcious***

**Me: O_O**

**Natsu: I don't even want to know.**

**Me: Ok! Now question of the day time. **

**Audience: *cheers***

**Me: *smiles* "What was you're favorite moment in this chapter?" **

**Natsu: I wouldn't know becuase i was unconcious the whole time. **

**Me: Oh hush you.**


	8. Oh No!

**Hey everyone again. I know you want to what happens so I'll make this short. I appreciate all of the reviews and the poll answers. From the looks of it; I will defiantly be writing a Vampire fic for Natsu and Gray. If you have any questions about it, you can review me and ask or PM me whichever suits you best. **

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I shakily looked behind me; there she stood with the dagger in hand. She lifted it to her lips and licked the blood seductively. "You should have known that I would be back." Mira said.

"I-I thought I g-got rid of you." I said shakily.

She smirked and crouched down in front of me. "I don't die that easily." She whispered. She stood up and walked over to the prince. I growled and stood up from the floor. She reached down for Natsu when I pushed her into the wall head first. She fell to the ground, blood running out of her head and she was unconscious. I sighed and grabbed hold of the prince and leaned him against the wall. I looked back at where I had the man, he wasn't there.

"Shit, this isn't good." I said. I ran towards the stairs and headed out to look for the old man.

* * *

_**(Makarov's POV)**_

I ran up the stairs towards the drain room. If I need magical energy then I will sacrifice some of my own. I have plenty of it so I might as well. Since they won't let me have the boy, I have no other option. I stopped at the top of the stairs and ran down the hall. The drain room is the last door to the left. I ran as fast as my little legs could go. My plan will go as planned. I will not let a bunch of teenage brats stop me. However seeing Mirajane a few moments ago was torturous. She looked so good. I ran into the room and walked over to the drainer. I grabbed one of the cuffs and hooked it to my wrist. I have to do this quickly because I don't know if anyone is following me. I flipped the switch and the draining started. It felt as if lightning was being shot through my body. I used all of my will power to not cry out in pain. "S-So this is what h-he had to g-go through? I a-almost feel sorry for him." I said. Hint I said "almost" felt sorry for him. Just a bit longer and the lacrima will be ready.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I ran up the stairs to the draining room. I'm sure he's going up there to finish his plans. I have to stop him or hell will break lose. I stopped at the top of the stairs and headed down the hall to the drain room. I could hear and feel the drainer sucking away at his magical energy. I need to hurry; he only needs a little bit so it shouldn't take long for him to gather the rest. Once he does, who knows what he plans to do. I stopped in front of the door and kicked it in. There he was. "Stop." I commanded. I ran over to him and he jumped in the air. I skidded to a stop and he landed on the floor.

"You're too late Titania. The drainage is now complete and the plan can commence." He said. He removed the cuff from his wrist and looked over at the wall. "You were foolish to come after me. If you were smart you would have gone to the lacrima. But, it's too late; the lacrima is set to countdown once it gets the final amounts of magical energy." I clenched my fists in rage. How could I have been so foolish?

"What is the lacrima planning to do?" I asked angrily.

He smirked, "The lacrima cannon will target the 2 biggest kingdoms in Fiore and destroy them. Once that happens we will take over and the rest will fall to their knees." He said. He chuckled evilly and I was shocked.

"You can't do that. The 2 biggest kingdoms are Magnolia and Era. I will not allow you to do that." I said. I ran the door and quickly headed for the lacrima; wherever that is.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. What happened? Wasn't I supposed to be dead from being squished? I sat up and hissed in pain as it shot through my head. "Man, I have a killer headache." I groaned. I gasped, is Natsu still here? I looked over next to me. There he was still leaned against the wall. He's looking better but the loose of blood still isn't good for him. I felt a pang in my heart knowing that he could die if we don't hurry. I crawled over to him; his face looked so delicate and soft. I reached a hand out to him and cupped his cheek. It was surprisingly warm since he was so pale. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb tenderly. It felt right, but I knew it wasn't right. I have to marry the princess anyway so we couldn't anyway. I sighed and put my arms under him and picked him up from the floor. I heard groans across the room and I looked over at them. The knights as well as Freed and Levy were starting to wake up. I'm still surprised I was able to wake up first.

"Gray, are you alright?" Freed asked.

"Yeah, but we need to get out of here. Natsu isn't looking good." I said. Levy ran over to me and looked at him. She looked worried for Natsu so I know we have to leave quickly. "I say some of us should head back to Era and the others wait for Erza." I said. They nodded in agreement and I looked around.

"So, who's staying and who's leaving?" Freed asked.

"You and Levy will head back to the kingdom to help Natsu. I'll stay here and help Gajeel and Loke with Erza." I said.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to be protecting you." Freed said.

"Its fine Freed. I can take care of myself for now. I don't know what they're planning but I order you to take Natsu back to the kingdom. He could die if you don't hurry." I said. He stayed silent for a moment but then sighed.

"Very well; but you better be careful." Freed said.

"Thank you I leave his life in your hands." I said. He nodded and we walked out with Levy by my side. I had to act quickly because Natsu needed help immediately. We walked out of the tower and headed for the carriage that was just outside the border. I walked quickly and the others followed at the same pace. The carriage pulled up closer and the guard opened the door. Levy and Freed got into the carriage. I stepped inside and sat him down against the side of the carriage to lean again it. I got out and closed the door to the carriage and walked to the front of the carriage. "Get to Era quickly. I will not have him die. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, your highness." The driver said. He slapped the reins and they took off. Levy looked back at me as they rode down the pathway. I waved to them and she smiled. The turned the corner and they were out of sight. I had a sad look on my face and I sighed. My cape blew in the breeze that blew in.

"They better make it or else there will be hell to pay." I whispered.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I ran into the chamber that held the lacrima cannon. Don't ask me how I found it but I did just in time. The countdown was shown on the monitor on the wall. 4 minutes until the lacrima cannon fires. I got to stop it before it fires. I ran over to the monitor and looked at the controls. They were so foreign to me; I don't know anything about this kind of advanced technology. I slammed my fists onto the control panel. "Damn it I need help." I yelled to myself. I heard the door slam open and I turned around.

"Erza, what's going on?" Loke asked.

"The lacrima cannon is about to fire. Do you know anything about this kind of stuff?" I said. He ran over and looked down at the controls.

"Yeah, but I'll need a minute." He answered. I nodded and he began typing some things into the control panel. I watched him type but I didn't get what he was doing. The prince walked over to us and looked down at the controls.

"What exactly will happen when the cannon fires?" Gray asked.

"He plans to fire the cannon at the 2 main kingdoms. Magnolia and Era are the prime targets." I said. The prince paled at that statement.

"Era is in danger. This is horrible my kingdom is in grave danger." He said.

"I've almost got it." Loke pointed out. We looked back at him as he typed away at the controls. The door slammed open once again and the old man walked in.

"I will not let you stop the countdown." Makarov said. He ran over to Loke and kicked him in the back of the head. Loke closed his eyes and fell onto the floor from the surprise attack.

"Loke." We said in unison.

"The countdown will continue as scheduled." Makarov said.

Gray stepped forward. "I will not let you hurt my kingdom. We will stop this countdown and save the kingdoms at all cost." Gray yelled. I was surprised; I've never seen this side of him. He's more determined than when we first met.

"Can't we just behead him?" Gajeel asked from the back of the room.

"That may be an option if needed." I said. We can't waste another second with useless bickering. We need to defeat Makarov before he can fire the cannon. And by the looks of it, we only have a minute. "Gray, Gajeel you two fight Makarov I'm going to try and stop the cannon." They nodded and began their fight for the kingdoms.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

We arrived at the palace in Era. The king and queen came out of the castle to escort me inside. They said they were worried about me and my father was as well. I smiled and told them that I apologize for any problems that I may have caused. They said as long as I was ok than they were fine with it. I didn't understand that but I went along with it. Freed held Natsu as we walked to the infirmary to see the healer. "Excuse me; can you lead us to the healer?" I asked the king. He looked over at me and Freed.

"Of course, right this way." He said. He walked with us down the hall to the healer's office. We need to hurry and save Natsu before he perishes. Gray trusted us with his life so we can't let him down. I sure as hell won't let Natsu down by letting him die. The king stopped in front of a door and we stopped behind him. "Here we are. You may want to hurry; your friend isn't looking so good."

"Thank you again." I said. He nodded and we walked inside the healing chamber. The healer was sitting at her desk filing some paper work. "Excuse me, I have an emergency patient." She stopped filing and quickly stood up. I was surprised to see how young she was. She looked no younger than 12 or 13 years old.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She walked over to Freed and looked him over. "Oh my, lay him on the bed for me. He needs to be treated quickly." Freed quickly laid him down on the bed and the healer began her treatment. The healer was a cute little girl. She had long blue hair and brown eyes. She looked back at me. "You should probably leave. This will be a while so you might as well go back to your rooms and get some rest."

"If you insist." I said. I and Freed walked out of the healer's chamber. "Do you know where my room is?"

"Yes, it's right next door to Gray." He said. I nodded and we walked down the halls to find the west wing. The west wing is where the royals sleep. I watched as the servants walked through the halls. They watched as me and Freed walked through the halls.

"Hey Freed, did you notice that the king and queen didn't ask about Gray?" I asked.

Freed sighed, "The king and queen aren't the best parents in the world. They don't really care for Gray unless it's something important like training and marriage." Freed explained.

I frowned deeply, "Well that's sad. Parents should love their children all the time." I said.

"Yeah, well they aren't that bright." He said. He stopped in front of a pair of double doors. "Here's your room." He opened the double doors and I gasped in wonder. It was huge and beautifully decorated. There was a bed in the middle of the wall in front of me. It had a canopy drape so it can be closed like a curtain for privacy. The carpet was a beautiful cream color and the dressers were black. I also had a balcony in my room since were on a high level. I walked over to the balcony window and pulled the curtain open. The light flooded into the room and I smiled as bright as the sun. I opened the door and walked onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. Freed followed after me and stood next to me.

"This room is beautiful. Thanks for helping me Freed." I said. He smiled and looked over at me.

"No problem." He said. We looked out into the distance. The kingdom of Era was beautiful and peaceful just like Magnolia. "Are you excited to spend time with Gray after all of this crazy shit is over?"

I blushed bright red, "I suppose so. I only have 2 weeks to see if he's husband material. But, from what I've seen; he's getting pretty high in score. He's brave, skilled in fighting, handsome, kind and determined. I know he'll look out for me if he grows to love me or not. We'll just have to let fate see." I said.

Freed smiled, "That was very well said." He commented.

"Thanks, I just hope they come back alright." I said. I looked around when I saw a spark in the sky. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I'm not seeing anything. A cannon was shown on top of the tower that we were just at. It was starting to spark up. It must be getting ready to fire. I gasped and looked at Freed. "Do you see the cannon?"

He looked over in the direction of the tower. The tower was small in the distance because of how far we are from it. "That's not good." He said. He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the room. "We need to get to the king and fast."

"Why, what's going on?" I asked. He dragged me out of the room and down the hall. "Freed."

"That cannon is aimed for the kingdom and plans to fire. We need to get the king and queen quickly and get the barrier up before it's too late or we're all history." He said.

I paled and my eyes were wide. No, this can't be happening now. "I'm scared." I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said. We ran down the stairs and headed for the throne room.

* * *

**Me: Intense chapter...sort of. **

**Natsu: Still unconcious**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Gray: Calm down people.**

**Me: So you finally woke up?**

**Gray: Hey, that's not my fault.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Gray: Whatever**

**Natsu: Ummmmm**

**Me: Question of the day.**

**Natsu: *groan***

**Me: Shut it. This is my thing.**

**Gray: How do you know some one else doesn't do that?**

**Me: Becuase they would get there asses kicked if they did. **

**Natsu: O_O**

**Me: Anyway, "Who can't wait for the Vampire story?" I can't wait. **

**Gray: I can't wait**

**Natsu: Review**


	9. Code 5B

**I don't have anything to say today. So, I hope you like the chapter today. I still appreciate the reviews and I can't wait to start the vampire fic but I promise to finish my other stories first and then I'll start the vampire fic. Ok, I guess I lied I did have something to say. **

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I looked down at the controls and was seriously freaking out. I've never used any sort of technology in my life time. The only one who has of the three of us is Loke but he's in unconscious. I have to wake him up be we may be too late if I do. I looked back up at the screen in a panic. 45 seconds till cannon fires. "Shit." I whispered. I kneeled down in front of the cannon and began to shake Loke up. "Loke you got to wake up damn it. We need you to stop the cannon." I got no response and muttered a few curses. I looked back up at the clock. 30 seconds till cannon fires. "Loke, get your sorry ass up."

"Erza, we don't have much time." Gajeel said.

"I know; I'm trying to wake him up." I yelled. I growled and brought out my sword and just threw it at the lacrima. When it landed in the lacrima I was shocked. I didn't think that would actually work.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't hit the lacrima, it's fragile." Makarov said.

"Gray, Gajeel hit the lacrima." I said ignoring Makarov. Gray did as ordered and threw his sword of ice into the lacrima. The lacrima began to crack more and Gajeel made a sword from his arm. He jumped up and over to the lacrima. The tower began to shake before he even touched it.

"What's going on?" Gray yelled. Gajeel landed away from the lacrima looking very confused.

"They cannon is getting ready to fire. Even if you hit the lacrima with your swords they aren't powerful enough to break the lacrima with the boy's magical energy inside of it. It's too powerful to be simply cracked." Makarov explained with a smirk. Our eyes were wide with fear and our hearts pounding.

"Oh no." I said.

* * *

_**(Freed's POV)**_

We arrived at the throne room and ran inside. "Your majesty." I called to him. He was sitting in his throne and he looked up at me. "You need to put up the barrier. There's a lacrima cannon aimed at us. The kingdom is in danger." He jumped up from his throne and looked at us.

"What? Call the guards immediately get that barrier up." He yelled. I nodded and looked over at Levy.

"Stay here." I said.

"No, I want to help." She demanded.

"Princess, please stay here. I promised to protect you and I will not break it." I said. She nodded and I ran out of the throne room and headed for the front of the palace. "Man your stations everywhere. This is an emergency and we need all hands on deck. Report to your stations and get your magic ready." The servants dropped what they were doing and ran towards there stations. They're were orders being thrown and feet stomping into the floor. I stopped in front of the palace doors and walked outside. "Everyone get into position we have a code 5B. Do you hear me?" They gasped and looked over in the distance. "Move people move." They ran over to their stations and I went to mine in the very front of the palace. I was normally front in line with Gray but unfortunately he isn't here. So, I'll have to be here for the both of us. I brought out my sword and placed it in front of me. All we have to do now is wait for it to fire. When it fires it will take no longer than 5 minutes to hit Magnolia. Suddenly an alarm went off which warned the citizens of the cannon. I placed my headset on my head, this headset allowed everyone in the palace ability to hear me when I give the signal.

"Are you ready Freed?" A guard asked.

"Yes, wait for the signal." I yelled.

"Yes sir." They said. All we do now is wait.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"So, are you telling me this thing is about to fire?" I asked.

Makarov smirked, "Yes, and you can't stop it." He said. He chuckled evilly. "You brats should know your place. I'm Makarov Dreyer famous black wizard. No one ever battles me and lives."

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes tight. I will not let this end here. Magnolia and Era will still stand after this and I will save them both. But, first we need to stop this thing in the next 10 seconds. I will not let him kill Levy and the rest of the kingdom. I took a deep breath and brought my right arm behind my head and my left in front of me. Makarov looked confused. "You won't get away with this." I yelled. "Ice- Make Cannon." A cannon of ice materialized in my arms and I fired it immediately at Makarov. He gasped and was thrown into the wall from the force of the blast. The wall crumbled from behind him and he landed on the ruble. I was seriously pissed at him right now. The monitor began to beep loudly and I looked back at the screen. The clock reached zero and I gasped. "No." I whispered. The Lacrima was glowing a bright light and I had to shield my eyes.

"We're too late." Gajeel yelled.

"No, the kingdoms." Erza yelled. This is all my fault; I shouldn't have wasted time on Makarov I should have shot at the lacrima. Why am I so stubborn? The tower shook with a power bang and we all flew into the wall. My back hit the wall and I cried out in pain from the force. We slid down the wall and waited for the shaking to stop.

"They better be alright when this is over." I muttered.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

The cannon had just fired and I was getting nervous. Where is this barrier Freed keeps talking about? If it doesn't go up then were all dead. I started to look around from the balcony of my room. I couldn't see him anywhere. I stepped onto the railing to get a better look for Freed. He said he was going to protect me so where is he. Once I was able to stand straight I realized that I was being stupid. This is dangerous. "Maybe I should get down." I said. I looked up; the magical energy was heading towards the kingdom at high speed. "Crap." I whispered.

"Now." A voice yelled. I gasped and looked over towards the entrance of the palace. There he stood with his sword in hand. Freed. His sword showed his magical aura and he held it front of him like a shield. The guards held up their hands and they showed their magical auras. Soon the whole palace was being shielded with a barrier. I smiled, he's really doing it. The magic hit the barrier which caused the whole kingdom to shake. I lost my footing and tripped off the balcony. I screamed and grabbed onto the railing. Oh shit, I'm gonna die; I'm gonna die. I looked down at the ground. I'm so high up; if I fall I'm dead.

"Freed." I screamed. I kicked my legs to stay up and I tried to pull myself up. I can't pull myself up, my arms are too weak. "Help."

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

The tower stopped shaking and I looked around. It's done, the cannon's been fired. All we can do now is hope they survived. Erza stood up first, her face showed feared and disappointment. "We failed." She said. She clenched her fist and slammed it down onto the control panel. "The kingdoms could be destroyed and it would be all our faults."

"They could have survived. Remember code 5B." I yelled. Her head shot up and looked over at me.

"Code 5B." She said.

"If they got there in time than they would have put up the barrier." I whispered so Makarov wouldn't hear.

"You better hope they did. I've already disgraced the kingdom by putting it in danger." She said.

"I'm sure they put the barrier up. Someone is always looking around for danger in the palace so Magnolia and Era should be fine. I hope." I said.

She sighed, "Very well. We better destroy this thing before he tries to fire it again." She said.

"Yeah, that cannon thing you had was pretty powerful. Why not hit it with that?" Gajeel said. I nodded and looked back at the lacrima.

I got back into position, "Ice Make cannon." I said. The cannon materialized and fell into my hands. I began to search for the weak spot of the lacrima. "Get your selves to a safe spot. This thing won't look pretty when it explodes." They nodded and ran over to the hole in the wall and hid against the part of the wall that was covered and stable. I pulled the lever back and the cannon fired at the lacrima. The lacrima began to crack and glass was heard as it broke into thousands of pieces and exploded. Smoke and glass filled the room and when it cleared I was behind my shield of ice. I looked back at the wall and Erza and Gajeel came out from hiding. It's a good thing that Loke was behind me when I made that shield. I looked back at him and kneeled down. "Loke, you need to wake up; the princess is waiting for us." His eyes immediately opened and I was surprised.

"Princess." He said. He looked around and gasped. "What the hell did I miss all the fun?"

"Unfortunatly." Erza said.

"Come on, the kingdoms need our help." I said. He stood up and we all walked over to hole in the wall. "But first we need to get everyone out of here and back to the palace. I don't trust these guys to be here where they can make another cannon and try something like this again."

"Great idea." Gajeel said. Erza grabbed onto Makarov and we went left to go find Laxus and Mirajane.

* * *

_**(?'s POV)**_

I ran down the halls of the palace as fast as I could. I was awoken by the sense of fear and danger. I can smell the princess as I run down the hall towards the entrance of the palace. I need to get to her. My feet ran as quickly as they could to the outside. My body still aches but that won't stop me. I ran out the doors of the palace ignoring the group of guards that were making a barrier around the palace. My only thoughts were on Levy and saving her life. I made a sharp turn and ran through the gardens towards her room. "Help." She screamed in fear. I sped up and saw her hanging from her balcony.

"How the hell?" I whispered. She lost her grip and began to fall. I gasped and jumped into the air in hopes of catching her. Her dress blew in the air as she fell to the ground. She looked in my direction and was surprised. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my chest. We fell to the ground but I kept her safe. My back may burn from skidding on the ground with no shirt but it was worth the life of the princess being saved. She looked up at me and her eyes widened.

"Natsu." She said.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, i know i put a ? for Natsu's POV but i wanted it to be exciting. **

**Natsu: Wouldn't it have been obvious it was me?**

**Me: No, it could have been Freed if i wrote it differently. **

**Gray: That's true.**

**Levy: You saved me. **

**Natsu: It was no big deal.**

**Me:*sarcastic* Sure. Now question of the day. **

**Levy: Oh, can i say it this time?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Levy: Thanks. "Should there be a love triangle between me, Natsu and Gray?" **

**Natsu: No!**

**Me: Agreed. Gray is only for Natsu no one else. **

**Levy: Review. **


	10. Good thing that's all over

_**(Levy's POV)**_

Natsu looked at me with worry as I removed myself from his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you Levy? You could have been killed." Natsu said. I looked down at my hands in shame.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure everything went alright. I was scared that he wouldn't make it and I wanted look out for him. Unfortunately with my petite height I couldn't really see so I decided to stand on the railing. Once I did I realized I was being stupid and tried to get down but the magical energy hit the barrier and I tripped. I'm sure you understand the rest." I explained.

Natsu looked down at his knees as he sat down on top of his legs. "Levy, promise me you won't do that again." He said sadly.

I gasped, "I won't." I answered.

"Promise." He shot back. His tears ran down his face as his fist clenched into his shorts. I felt tears pricking at my eyelids at the sight.

"I promise." I cried. I looked back down at my hands and watched my tears fall onto my fists and dress. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. My eyes widened as I saw Natsu holding onto me.

"I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want to lose the only friend I have left." He cried into my shoulder. I felt my heart racing with sadness and regret. If only I wasn't so stupid I wouldn't have done that. I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Natsu. You won't lose me or any of the other friends you have." I said. He gasped and pulled away from me.

"What do you mean? I've only met you." He said.

I smiled at him, "Trust me. Everyone that came to save me also did everything they could to save you." I said. He smiled sadly as his tears continued down his face. He wiped them away and looked at me.

"So, I finally have friends." He said.

"Yes, and I'm sure you can't wait to meet them once they all return." I said.

He nodded, "I'm most defiantly excited." He said.

I giggled, "Well while we wait for them why don't we get you back to the infirmary. I'm sure your back must be burning." I said. He put a hand to his back and hissed in pain.

"Yeah, that may be a good idea." He said. I stood up from my spot on the ground and gave a hand to Natsu. He reached up and grabbed it and stood up. I put his arm around my shoulder and we started off to the healer. I just hope everyone is alright.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

As we finished gathering everyone from the tower we started out of the tower to the horses and the back- up carriage that we brought from Magnolia for Levy but I let her take mine since mine was bigger. I was holding onto Mira while Gajeel and Loke were holding onto Laxus. Laxus is a very well built man so he needed two people to hold onto him. I'm just glad it wasn't me. I made sure to put my coat on Mira so that she could have something to cover herself up with. As we were walking my mind kept going back to the others. Freed; Natsu; Levy. All my mind kept asking was, "Are they alright?" I would be crushed if anything happened to them. But, if I know any better I'm sure Freed did something. My mind also went back to that moment I had with Natsu. I know I shouldn't have done that to him, but it just came to me that I wanted to touch him and know he was alright. But, if Levy ever found out that I did; I don't know what she would do. Natsu seems to be a good person so I know not to take advantage of him. But, as I keep thinking this my mind is telling me "You're not gay, what the hell is wrong with you?" But does that mean it's only a physical attraction? I sighed; this is harder than I thought. But, I also like Levy and she will be my queen if she finds me husband material. That's what matters to me. Making sure my kingdom will be a happy and safe place when I take rule and I need to take rule soon. My father may be a good king but I want him and my mother out of my palace as quickly as possible. Those two have mettled with my life for the last time.

"Gray, are you alright?" Erza asked. I looked up at her and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm alright; just worried." I said.

She smiled, "Yes, I'm sure Levy is also worried about you." She said.

"Let's just get out of here quickly. I need to make sure everyone is alright." I said.

"You heard the man, let's pick up the pace." Loke said. I smiled as we exited the tower. I should make a note to have someone come and destroy this thing. Who knows what could happen if it still stands. We walked over to the carriage that was parked near the entrance of the tower and we began to place them all inside the carriage.

"Should one of us stay with them; in case they try to run off?" I asked.

"If you're worried I could stay with them. You can ride my horse." Erza said.

"If you wish." I said. She nodded and climbed into the carriage and Loke closed the door behind her. I was now getting excited. I finally get to ride a horse outside of the palace. Hell to the freaking yeah. I stopped in front of the horse and pet his face softly. He didn't reject me so I guess that's a good thing. I jumped on and held onto the rein. I waited for the others to get onto their horses before we rode off to Era.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I hissed in pain as the healer placed her fingers on my burn. She traced them down my back and I bit my lip so that I don't hiss in pain again. "Is this what happened to you when you left my chambers without my knowledge." The healer asked. I blushed from embarrassment and nodded.

"I apologize, Wendy-Sama but it was important." I said. The healer now introduced as Wendy sighed.

"I understand. Just make sure to inform me before you try to leave again." She said. I nodded and the princess walked over to Wendy and they walked over to a far end of the room to talk. I tried to tune them out because it sounded private but my dragons hearing can pick up on anything they say.

"How long do you think he'll be in here Wendy-Sama?" Levy asked.

Wendy giggled, "Please call me Wendy, and I'm sure he won't be in here long. Maybe 3 to 5 days tops." Wendy said. At least I won't be in here long. I heard a pair of footsteps coming towards me. I hissed in pain again as I felt something cold hit my back. "Sorry Natsu, but it will help heal the burns faster."

"T-That's ok Wendy-Sama." I said. She smiled and began to pat the cream on while Levy brought over the bandages for her.

"I'm surprised you had so much energy Natsu. Your body hasn't had much food these past years. I'll have to keep you on an IV for a few days so you can get your nutritional balance back." Wendy said. I groaned and I heard Levy giggle in the background.

"Don't worry Natsu, it's only an IV." Levy said.

"Hey. I've never had an IV." I said.

"Oh well then you get to have the experience." Wendy said. I raised an eyebrow to her and she just smiled. She turned around and headed for the back room.

"So, how does an IV work?" I asked.

Levy sighed, "You'll see." She said. She unconsciously covered her wrist and I gulped. What the hell is she gonna do to me? Wendy came out from the back room with a clear bag of liquid. What the hell is that stuff? She stopped in front of me and placed the bag in front of me and walked over to her medical table and grabbed some cotton and tape. She sat down in her chair and grabbed my arm.

"Now, this may hurt so squeeze Levy's hand if you need to; but not too hard she's fragile." Wendy said. I nodded and Levy grabbed my hand. Wendy picked up a small needle connected to the bag and an alcohol pad. She wiped my wrist and stuck the needle into my vein. I screamed a little and Levy frowned.

"Did it hurt that bad?" Levy asked.

"No, you were squeezing my hand too tight." I complained. She blushed and let go of my hand and Wendy placed the cotton and the tape over it.

"There we go, now as you can see the IV bag has a clear liquid that will flow into your body. Over time you will get the nutrition that you would need." Wendy explained. I nodded and sat up from laying on my stomach.

"So, where's this fiancé you were telling me about?" I asked. Levy sighed and sat down next to me.

"He's stayed at the tower with the knights to defeat Makarov. I just hope there alright." Levy said. I frowned and put my good arm around her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." I said. She smiled and looked up at me.

"Thanks Natsu, that makes me feel better." She said. I heard wheels rushing down the halls and I gasped. Wendy and Levy saw this and we looked over at t he door. There were some guards and a green haired man on a stretcher.

Levy gasped, "Freed." She said. She jumped down and ran over to him. "What the hell happened out there?"

"Freed-Sama did all he could to keep the barrier up. But, it was all too much for him and he collapsed." One of the guards said. I frowned and Levy looked horrified.

"Bring him into the back where he can rest. I'll be over in once you're done." Wendy said. The guards nodded and rolled him into the back.

"Who's Freed?" I asked.

"Freed was one of the people who saved you back in the tower. He came back with us to keep me safe. But, I guess he couldn't keep himself safe." Levy said. I gasped and looked back at the room.

"I guess I owe him. Freed risked his life to save us as well as everyone else who is still in that tower. I am forever grateful." I said. She smiled at me and looked back at the room as well.

"Yes, I am also grateful. I just hope the others return safely." Levy said. I nodded and felt my eye lids sliding closed. I yawned and Levy smiled. "I guess someone's tired."

I smiled, "Yep, time for some beauty sleep." I said. She chuckled and I lied down on the bed. "You know I can't look this good without my sleep."

She blushed, "I suppose. Well good night I guess." She said. I smiled and closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

I smiled down at him, he looks so peaceful in his sleep. Wendy came out from the back room and I looked back at her. "Will Freed be alright?" I asked.

"Yes, he just needs some sleep." She said.

I sighed in relief, "That's good to hear." I said. Wendy sat down in her chair in front of her desk.

"So, how do you like the palace so far?" Wendy asked.

I smiled, "It's great. I've already made so many friends." I said.

She chuckled, "That's good. But, I have a word of advice for you." She said. She turned to me with a serious look on her face. "Whatever you do, do not get the prince angry. He has a very short temper and can occasionally get violent." She said. I gasped and my eyes were wide.

"Oh my, that's kinda scary." I said.

"He only gets angry if it's serious. So, you don't have to worry too much. As long as he gets his way he's fine." Wendy said. I was kind of nervous now. What if he gets angry with me and tries to hurt me. I took a deep breath. Calm down Levy, as long as you treat him right and don't upset him you'll be fine.

"Thank you for the advice." I said.

"What advice?" A voice asked. I gasped and turned around to the door frame. He's back.

"Gray, you made it back." I said excitedly. He smiled and walked over to me and Wendy.

"Yeah, but I have to say it was tough fight. We managed to win but the cannon still fired. And by the way things look everything went well." Gray said.

"I wouldn't say completely well." Wendy said. He looked over at Wendy with surprise.

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

"During the barrier hold Freed used a grand amount of magical energy. He collapsed once it was over but he should be fine." Wendy said.

"And I may have fell of the balcony in my room." I said.

"What? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Natsu was able to rescue me in time." I said.

He seemed shocked, "Natsu, but he's still out of it." He said as he looked back at Natsu's form on the bed.

"He managed to hear me in his unconscious state and rushed to rescue me. I was shocked myself but he suffered a bad skin burn from it." I said. He frowned and looked back at me.

"How the hell did you fall from the balcony anyway?" He asked.

I sighed, "I don't wanna talk about it right now. Why don't we go and see the knights and tell them what happened." I said. He nodded after a moment and we left the healers chamber.

* * *

**Me: Aww, Natsu's so sweet.**

**Gray: Man, i keep missing all the action.**

**Natsu: Hey, i still haven't met you yet.**

**Gray: True. **

**Me: Anyway, time for the question of the day. **

**Natsu: Alright, what is it this time.**

**Me: *glares intensly***

**Natsu: What?**

**Me: Nothing silly. Now..."If you were to be in this story what would you want to be?" This question is technically asking, if you could have a partin my story, what would you want to be? **

**Natsu: Cool, i would be a dragon.**

**Me: But then you couldn't be with Gray.**

**Natsu: Oh yeah. **

**Me: Review.**


	11. Natsu meets the gang

**Hey guys I love you all for reading my stories especially this one at the moment. I wanted to let you know that I'm dedicating this story later on to ****darkhuntressxir. She has chosen to take part in the question of the day and make her own character that will plot her own way to get Natsu and Gray together. I'm really excited to have her in my story. If you want to be in my story you still have a chance. Just write me or review and tell me the name you want your character to be and what they will look like. I would love to have more of you guys participating in my story so get back to me. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"You did what?" Erza yelled. Levy squeaked and hid behind me in fear of Erza's wrath.

"She fell off the balcony in her room as she said. Natsu was the one who saved her." I said. The knights seemed shocked at what I said. "I know it shocked me too."

"How did he get to her if he was out?" Loke asked.

"Apparently he was able to hear her and immediately woke up. It's a shame he went back to sleep because I wanted to thank him." I said.

"Don't worry; Natsu really wants to meet you guys. He's wanted to meet you especially Gray." Levy said.

"He wants to see me? Why?" I asked.

She smiled, "I told him about you when we were locked away together. He said since he lost his memories that he doesn't really remember anything about you." Levy explained.

"He lost his memories." Gajeel said.

"Yes, tragic." Levy said. I frowned and Levy sighed. "However, he's taking it well. He's been that way for years now. He may never get his memories but he said he can't wait to make new memories."

"That sounds nice for him." Erza said. I was smiling now. Natsu is such a great person. It's a shame he had to go through all of that for so many years. But, I know that we'll be able to help him.

"Freed should be up soon. Maybe we should go check on him." Levy said.

"Freed? What happened to Freed?" Loke asked.

"I'll explain on the way to the healer." I said. They nodded and we left for the healer.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I groaned and opened my eyes. The light in the chamber was extremely bright so I put a hand over my eyes and sat up. "Oh you're up Natsu." Wendy said.

"Yes." I answered. She walked over to me and checked my IV bag.

"Are you hungry Natsu? The IV may give you nutrition but you still need to eat." Wendy asked.

"Yes, thank you Wendy-Sama." I said. She smiled and walked out of the room to get me some dinner. I heard a knock at the door and I turned around to see who it was. It was Levy she was standing in the door way. "Levy, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously. She smiled and waved to someone.

"We were on our way to see Freed. But, since you're up we might as well get to the introductions." Levy said. I saw a group of people walk into the chamber and I was getting nervous. I put my blanket over my head to cover my blush.

"Don't look at me." I said shyly.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" Levy asked nicely.

"I'm too banged up for all of these people to be looking at me." I complained.

She chuckled and ripped the blanket from off of me. I gasped and she smiled. "There's nothing to be afraid of Natsu. You look fine and no one is going to hurt you." Levy said. I pouted and looked over at the group. "Natsu these are the people who worked there asses off to save us."

I waved to them and they just looked at me. "Why are they staring at me?" I asked nervously. Loke walked forward first and looked closely at me. My eyes widened and I moved back away from him. Loke smirked and pulled away a little bit.

"He's a cute one." Loke said. I blushed a bright red and he chuckled. Erza walked up and smacked Loke upside the head.

"What have I told you about hitting on people?" Erza said.

He smirked, "I'm sorry Erza. He's just so kawaii." Loke said. My blush darkened and he smirked.

"That's enough. He doesn't need to be smothered." A voice said. I looked over at the door and saw Wendy walking in with dinner. "He needs to eat so if you want you can see Freed and when he's done you can come back." Wendy said.

"Sorry Wendy." Loke said. Wendy walked over to me and placed a bowl of soup on my side table.

"Thank you, Wendy-Sama." I said thankfully. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Can you show us where he is?" Erza asked.

"Of course follow me." Wendy said. The knights followed after Wendy and Levy walked over to my bed.

"Natsu, since I know you wanted to meet my fiancé so much. I asked him to stay behind and meet you. I hope you don't mind." Levy said.

"I don't mind as long as he's fine with it." I said. She smiled and walked over to the door and waved him in. I don't understand why he didn't just come in with the others. I saw a black haired man walk into the chamber. I mentally gasped. "Damn." I whispered. I'm not gonna lie; this guy is hot; as hot as hell itself. He stopped in front of me with Levy by her side. I had a bright blush on my face but I tried to cover it up by grabbing the blanket Levy threw on the floor. I placed it over my cheeks and he smiled. "I assume you already know who I am."

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you Natsu." He said. I smiled and looked over at Levy.

"Gray was the one who protected you the whole time. He didn't let you out of his sight." Levy said. My blush darkened and Gray smirked lightly.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." I said.

"No problem. A friend of Levy's is a friend of mine." He said.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I said.

"I think we should leave Natsu to his soup." Levy said. Gray nodded and they headed in the direction that Wendy took the others. I stayed still and watched them leave. I guess I've met everyone but Freed now. I just can't believe Levy's gonna marry that guy. Damn, I'm jealous. I sighed and grabbed my soup and started to eat it slowly.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Hey Freed, how ya feeling?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"I'm feeling a little better. Doing front line solo isn't very easy." He said.

"Sorry about that but I had a job to do." I said.

"It's alright. It was important. I don't blame you for it." Freed said.

"Thanks man." I said.

"So, have you met Natsu yet?" Erza asked.

"Not yet. I was planning to but" He paused.

"Yeah." I said. "Well he can't wait to meet you."

"That's nice of him." He said.

"Natsu is a good person. I'm sure you'll all grow to like him." Wendy said.

"I like him already." Loke said with a smirk. I had the urge to glare at him but Erza smacked his head again. I really did smirk that time.

"That's not nice Loke. You can't hit on him without knowing anything about him. I can always tell him you're a player and he'll never date you." Wendy said.

"No, don't tell him that." Loke cried. I chuckled at his despair.

"Man up." Gajeel growled.

"So, how is Natsu's progressing?" Levy asked.

"He's doing pretty well." Wendy said.

"Oh Wendy why does he get to call you Wendy-Sama?" Levy asked.

Wendy smiled, "Because when he says it; it's really cute." Wendy said. That figures.

"Maybe I should get him to call me Loke-Sama." Loke said.

"Loke for the last damn time shut up." Erza yelled. The whole room went silent. "Natsu can call people what he wants."

"Sorry." Loke apologized.

"You guys do know I can hear you, right." Natsu called from his room.

"How?" I asked to myself.

"Natsu is a dragon slayer so he has the same hearing as Gajeel." Levy said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yep." Levy said happily. Levy led us back into Natsu's room and he was looking at us with curiosity.

"Why are you talking about me?" He asked.

"We weren't saying anything bad." Levy said.

"I know." He said. He looked over at Loke and smiled. "Loke-Sama." Loke had a nosebleed and fainted onto the floor. He chuckled and I smirked. He's good. "Wendy-Sama he may need a tissue or some cotton."

"Of course." Wendy said. She walked over to Loke to help him out.

I looked down at my watch and cursed. "Sorry guys, I have to go and see the tailor. I never got to see her for my new suit." I said.

"That's ok. Go and do whatever the hell princes do." Natsu said. I nodded and Levy and the others started for the door. "Good luck…Gray-Sama." I walked out of the room and my face was bright red.

"That's hot!" I commented.

* * *

**Me: Damn Natsu. Such a flirt. **

**Natsu: It can't be helped. **

**Gray: I'm not complaining.**

**Me: Poor Loke though.**

**Natsu: Yeah; but he deserved it. **

**Me: Yep! Now question of the day. "Shouldn't there be a yaoi network where the top 200 anime on fanfiction are created into yaoi shows inspired by fanfics on the websites?" **

**Natsu: My god yes.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Gray: Review. **


	12. I Know How You Feel

**Hello all of my beautiful fans out there. I got another person in my story to be in the "Get Natsu and Gray together" plot. You still have a chance to be in it of you want to be in it. Review me the name and character description and you'll be in on the plot. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"So what is the suit for exactly? Is it for a regular day outfit?" Levy asked.

"You know, I'm not sure." I said. We were waiting for the tailor to bring in the suit from the show room. I am usually impressed with her work so hopefully she does not disappoint me this time. It takes a long time to make these outfits so she must start right away on my suit for the wedding if that is going to happen at all. When I look at Levy I see a beautiful, spontaneous woman. However she is also an adventurous and fun girl. I would love to spend my life with her. It's just something's missing in her; I just can't put my finger on it.

"Your highness I have the suit ready." The tailor said. She rolled out a mannequin with the new suit on and I was amazed.

"Oh my!" I said. I stood up from my seat and walked over to mannequin. I grabbed onto the sleeve and rubbed the fabric between my fingers. "What type of outfit is this for?"

"It was originally for the wedding but if you wish to wear it now I can always make a different one. "The tailor said. I eyed it with appreciation.

"If the wedding does happen then I will save it for then. However, if it doesn't then I will keep it as an everyday outfit." I said. The tailor nodded and brought the suit back into the show room. I looked back at Levy, she was smiling at me.

"You know if we do get married; I can't wait to see that on you." Levy said.

"Yeah, it looks awesome." I said. She stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised by this action and she smiled up at me.

"I'm sure you look great in everything. Why don't we go back to see Natsu. He seemed to be happy to have people around him. And maybe check on Loke after that little incident." Levy said.

I chuckled, "I still can't believe Natsu was able to do that. All he did was sat his name." I said. Ok, now that I say that it sounded kind of dirty.

"Yes, Natsu is a special one." Levy said.

"Yeah, he sure is." I said.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Gray-Sama really Natsu. I thought you were better than that." Wendy said. She was sitting in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, I only did to mess with him." I said. I chuckled and Wendy shook her head.

"Yes, well thanks that that Loke got a pretty bad nosebleed." Wendy said.

I frowned and looked down at my blanket. "Sorry Wendy-Sama." I apologized.

She chuckled, "It's ok. He's just a pervert like that so it would have happened if you did anything." She said. I blushed a dark red and she giggled.

"Well, um…I don't think that will be a problem." I said.

"Why is that?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know...I just don't see him as anything more than a friend so he won't get to me." I said.

"Smart move. I don't have to me from Magnolia to know he is the biggest play boy in the whole kingdom." Wendy said.

"Wow, I should have known." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to tell." Wendy said. I chuckled and the door opened behind us.

"Hey Natsu, Wendy." Levy said.

"Hey Levy, Gray." Wendy said. They walked in and I sat back against the wall. Gray looked at me and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him and he sat down in a chair next to Levy.

"So, how did the suit come out?" I asked.

Gray smiled, "It came out great." He said. I smiled and looked down at the IV in my hand. The liquid that was flowing into my bloodstream was slowing down. I looked up at the IV bag. It was running low.

"Wendy-Sama I think you may need to change the bag soon." I said nervously. She looked up at the bag and stood up.

"I'll be right back." Wendy said. Levy looked my way and smiled.

"So, why do you call everyone but me by Sama?" Levy asked. I blushed a dark red.

"Well I see you as like a little sister I want to protect. I could call you Levy-Nii -chan." I said. Levy giggled a blush cascading her cheeks.

"You don't have to call me that if you don't want to." Levy said.

"I might think about it." I said. Levy smiled and Wendy walked back into the room and began to change the IV bag. "God, I can't wait to get out of here." Wendy looked at me with a pout. "No offence Wendy-Sama."

"None taken Natsu. I know that being stuck in here is hard." Wendy said. I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. Gray frowned at my actions but I didn't take notice to it. The door opened again and Erza and Gajeel walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Levy asked. Gajeel stepped forward.

"We got word from the king to inform you that your dress is being sent to the palace as we speak." Gajeel said.

Levy clapped, "Yay! I can't wait to try to on." She said excitedly. I smiled at her and she looked at me. "Natsu, can you come with me to my fitting?"

"Sure. My Nii-chan has to look good for her wedding." I said.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Nii-chan."

"Yeah! Natsu thinks of me as a little sister so he likes to call me Nii-chan." Levy said.

"Aww, that's sweet." Erza said. I blushed a bright pink and Erza put her arm around my shoulders. "So, what am I called?"

"I can call you Erza Nii-Chan." I said. She smiled and looked at me.

"I appreciate that." She said. I chuckled and looked over at Gray.

"Can I still call you Gray-Sama?" I asked.

He blushed, "If you want to." He said with a smile. Levy yawned and placed a hand to her mouth. She stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry Natsu, it's getting late so I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow though." Levy said. I looked up at her.

"No problem Levy Nii-chan." I said. Gray stood up with her.

"I'll walk you back to your room." Gray said. Levy nodded and they walked to the door.

"Just don't try anything." Levy said. Gray chuckled and they walked out and headed to their rooms. I felt a big cloud of gloom over my head when she said. If he tried anything on her, he would get his ass kicked.

"We should go too Erza, We have to guard the princess' room." Gajeel said. She nodded and looked back at me.

"Sorry Natsu, we'll come by tomorrow." Erza said.

I sighed, "It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." I said. They nodded and left the room leaving me and Wendy. "So, Wendy-Sama; I have a question?"

She looked over at me, "What is it?" She asked curiously.

I removed my legs from my chest. "Where will I go after I get out of here?" I asked sadly. I bit my lip. "I don't have anywhere else to go. That tower was practically my home." I felt a tear roll down my face and land on my hand. Wendy stood in front of me with a sad face.

"Don't worry Natsu. I'm sure the king will let you stay here. I'm sure Levy won't let you leave." Wendy said. I wiped my face and looked up at her.

"Are you sure Wendy-Sama?" I asked.

She smiled, "If I know Levy and Gray they won't let you leave the palace." She said.

I smiled sadly. "Arigato Wendy-Sama." I said.

"Stop thanking me Natsu. I'm only stating facts." She said.

I sighed, "Either way I thank you for helping me. You bring me hope while I'm in here." I said.

She smiled at me and I gave her a small hug. "It's no problem Natsu." She said. I pulled away from her and she smiled again.

"Well I should probably get to bed now." I said. She nodded and stood up.

"I have to go to bed too." She said. She stretched her arms over her head and walked over to the door. "I'll be here in the morning to check on you. Someone will come in and check on your IV bag. Good night."

"Good night Wendy-Sama." I said. She flipped the switch and the lights turned off and she walked out, shutting the door behind her. I rested my head on my pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

After I walked Levy to her room I decided to go for a walk. I'm not really tired yet so this is one of the only ways I can get to sleep. As I walk through the halls I hadn't notice how late it actually was. None of the servants were around at all. The windows showed a pitch black sky with a speck of stars here and there. I am the only one who appears to awake at this late hour. Not a person in sight. Is it really safe for me to be wandering around this late at night? I looked around every corner I past and every shadow for anything or anyone suspicious. After walking down a few more hallways I heard footsteps walking down the hall. I leaned against the wall to be hidden from sight. I looked from around the corner to see who it was. A figure came out of a room closing the door behind them. They turned around and headed down the hall towards the East wing. When the figure passed by a window I was able to get a glimpse of her blue hair. "Wendy." I whispered. She walked down the hall and turned down a corner and was out of sight. "I guess her shift is over for the day." I stood up from the wall and walked down the hall she came from. Once I got a good look at the room she came out of I realized it was the healer's chamber. I suppose Natsu is finally asleep for the night. I stopped in front of the room as if my legs were on autopilot. Why do I have this weird feeling that I need to see him? I blinked and reached for the door knob. I yanked it back; "No, he deserves his own privacy." I started to walk away but the urge came back and I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at the door. I heard a sound coming from his room. It sounds like sadness and tears. I felt my heart beat increase and I turned around completely. He needs someone right now. I walked back over to the door and reached for the door knob. I twisted it slowly so that it doesn't make a loud noise. I walked inside and there he was sleeping on his bed. But, even in the darkness I could still see the tears running down his face. The sadness that was clearly shown on his face. I walked over to him and kneeled down in front of his bed.

"Why did you abandoned me?" He whispered. He clenched his fists in the blanket. "Igneel." I was heartbroken at his sadness. I can't stand to see him so upset. He's so fragile from everything he's gone through. I reached my hand up and wiped his tears away with my thumb. He tightened his eyes and slowly opened them. My eyes widened and his widened as well. He screamed and smacked me across the face. I fell to the floor and he gasped. He looked down at me.

"Oww." I complained.

"Gray what the hell are you doing in here?" He yelled. I looked up at him from my spot on the floor.

"I was trying to get to sleep so I took a walk. As I passed by I heard you crying and wanted to see what was wrong." I said. He wiped his face as if he didn't even notice that he was crying.

"That doesn't give you the right to touch me with my knowing." He said. I stood up from the floor and he sat up from the bed.

"I apologize for that. I just didn't want to see you cry." I said. He blushed as the tears still fell from his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry I disturbed you with my sadness." He said.

"No you didn't disturb me. I was just worried that something was wrong." I said.

He looked down at his legs. "Something is wrong." He cried harder. His head shot up and he looked at me. His tears ran down at his face faster than before. "Every night for the past 4 years I've cried myself to sleep because I can't remember my past nor have I seen my father." His eyes showed eternal sadness and I felt my heart pang with sadness as well. "My father abandoned me in that forest and look where I got me. A life without memory. Why would he make me live through this crap." He put his hands over his face so I couldn't see his tears any longer. I had a few of my own tears prickling at my eyelids from his story.

"Your father must have not known that you would end up like this." I said.

"No, if my father knew what was best he wouldn't have left me on my own. He would have went with me." He shot back. I closed my eyes and pulled him into a hug. He gasped, "Let me go." He struggled out of my grasp but I only tightened it. I finally let my tears flow at his struggles.

"You should be happy. Even though your father abandoned you he loved you with all of his heart. I have a father who never gave a shit about me. I'm only his puppet and heir so that he can leave the throne. My father is a no good son of a bitch." I yelled. I let my tears flow and he stopped struggling.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that." He said. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. My eyes sparkled with tears and I looked down at my legs.

"My father may have been a horrible person but I still have all of my memories. I may not know what it's like with no memories but I also don't know what it's like to have a loving family whether it's a mother or father or both. My parents don't love me. And I can't wait to become king because as soon as I become king. I kicking them out so they will never take advantage of me." I said.

"Kicking your family out of their own palace. Doesn't that seem a little much?" He asked.

I sighed, "It may be but it's what they deserve for all of the love they never gave me." I said. Natsu lifted my chin with his fingers.

"Please." He whispered. He looked down. "Don't make the same mistake my father did? Family is important whether they care for you or not. They may not seem like it but they may really love you." He looked back up at me. His tears returning in his eyes. I was speechless. No one has ever told me not to do something I wished to do. I am the prince no one ever takes my words against me. Natsu defiantly is different from everyone else.

"If you wish I could think about it." I said.

He closed his eyes. "Thank you. Family was all I had left before even that was taken from me. I just hope one day I will see my father again." He said. "Arigato Gray-Sama."

I smiled, "Your welcome Natsu. You're a great guy you know that." I said. He smiled and put his head on my shoulder.

"That really means a lot. I haven't really had that many friends or family so that's really sweet." He said. I smiled and looked over at him. He had a blush on his as he smiled. I leaned into him and his eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?" He turned his head as my lips almost touched his. My lips touched his cheek and I pulled away immediately. His eyes were beating with fear as well as his body. "Get out." He whispered.

"Wait Natsu." I said.

"Get the hell out you pervert." He demanded.

"Wait, Natsu. I didn't mean to I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No, you were taking advantage of me. Get the hell away from me." He cried. He grabbed a pillow and threw it me. I ducked and the pillow smashed the flower vase that was behind me.

"Natsu listen to me." I said.

"No, if you don't leave I'll make you." He yelled.

"Natsu." I whispered.

"Just go away." He said. He put his blanket over head and sat against the wall. "Please."

"Very well. But just so you I didn't mean to do it. I got caught up in the moment. We understand each other on a whole different level. I deeply apologize for this. I hope you will one day forgive me." I said. I walked over to the door and walked out of the room. I walked over to the window and saw Natsu crying his eyes out. He looked even more sad than when I came in. I feel so bad now. I felt my heart break into thousands of pieces. My once ice cold heart was melted by a boy of fire. But, I just hurt that boy and now my heart has been shattered. I must be the biggest jackass who ever walked the planet.

* * *

**Me: I feel so horrible right now i just wanna crawl in a hole and die. **

**Natsu: Your so mean to me.**

**Gray: I feel like a jackass.**

**Me: Thanks for making me feel better. *I said sarcastically* **

**Natsu: Your welcome you bitch.**

**Me: T_T *runs away crying to find a hole to die in***

**Gray: That was a little mean.**

**Natsu: Well she deserved it. **

**Gray: Whatever. Now the question of the day. "Who will save the authoress?" **

**Natsu: Not me. **

**Gray: Review to save her fragile heart. **


	13. Runaway From Here

**Hello all of you lovely viewers. As you can see your reviews saved my fragile heart from death. Sorry for the late update tonight. My kitten died this morning and I was really upset. But, I will not upset you guys with no update. So, here is the aftermath of that little Natsu X Gray upsetting moment. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

It's the next morning I wasn't able to sleep at all after what happened between me and Gray. I feel so exhausted and I've stayed in the same spot all night in with my legs to my chest. The person never showed up to fill up my IV bag so that's empty already. I hope Wendy comes in soon anyone besides Gray and Levy I need to talk to. If Levy found out what Gray did she may not marry him and get mad at me for it as well. Levy deserves to be happy and I don't want to be partially responsible for her unhappiness. My eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. I knew staying here was a bad idea. Maybe I should take off and leave when I'm healed and look for Igneel. I sighed and put my head back against the wall. I heard the door open and my head shot over and looked at the door. There was Loke walking in. "Hey Natsu, what's wrong? You look horrible." He said.

"Thanks for the compliment." I said sarcastically. He sat down on the bed next to me and looked me in the eye.

"Seriously what's wrong?" He asked. I guess Loke will have to do for now but I don't know how good he is with secrets.

"Are you good at keeping secrets?" I asked.

"Oh, I love a good gossip." He said. He leaned in with his hand under his chin. "What do you know?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you. You seem too eager." I said.

"No I'm not. I just want to help you." He said. Can I really trust Loke with this kind of information? I mean he is one of the princess' knights.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone not even the princess." I said. He nodded and I started to tell him what happened.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I lied in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I feel so depressed right now. I don't even feel like getting out of bed right now. I scared Natsu making him feel used and now I can't see him. God, I can't wait to see how Levy reacts when she hears this. I growled and sat up from my spot on the bed. This sucks. I need to see Natsu and apologize but he won't let me near him. Besides I already caused so much damage already I don't want to cause any more to him. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Man, I am in hell right now." I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" A voice asked. I jumped as I saw Freed walking through the door.

"Damn Freed, don't you ever knock?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I did actually. You failed to answer so I came in to make sure you were still here. But, you said something about being in hell. I can't have that so tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." Freed said. He sat down on the bed in front of me and I crossed my legs.

"I don't know man. What I did could affect the rest of my life?" I asked.

"Damn, it was that bad." Freed commented.

I sighed, "Yeah!" I said. He put a hand on my leg.

"You can tell me man. I won't tell anyone." He said. I stayed silent and took a deep breath. I flipped my hair out my face.

"Alright, but you have to swear on your life not to tell Levy." I said. He crossed his heart with his index finger. "Alright, last night I went for a walk and I passed by the healers office. Wendy had just left to go back to her room and Natsu was sound asleep right. But, when I passed by I could hear him crying. So I went inside and went to see what was wrong. Well I turns out he was crying because he misses his father and his memories. I wiped his tears and he slapped me." I started. Freed's eyes widened and I put a hand in front of his face. "Don't even think about interrupting me?" He nodded and I took a deep breath. "We had a little dramatic talk and I may have accidentally tried to kiss him."

"What?" He asked. I blush a dark red and sank down in my bed. "Dude, you can't accidentally try to kiss someone. That's not the whole story. You're missing something in that story."

"What do you mean that's what happened?" I said.

He shook his head. "No man. There's something missing because you don't just go accidentally trying to kiss people unless there's something going on." He said. He looked down at my bed. "Do you have any feelings for him?"

"What? No…I…I don't know." I said. Freed put a hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Once you figure that out you'll have your answer. However, there's also Levy to think about here." He said. He stood up from the bed. "Come on. You have your first outing with the princess." He walked over to my closet and got out my new outfit for the day. I stood up from my bed and walked over to him.

"I hope this can clear my head. I feel really bad about what happened." I said.

"Don't worry; I'll be with you the whole time to snap you out of it." He said.

"Thanks man." I said.

"No problem." He said. He grabbed an outfit from the closet and grabbed the hanger and put in front of me. "Now get dressed." He said.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I wiped my eyes and looked back up at Loke. He seemed really pissed off. "I can't believe he almost betrayed Levy like that." Loke growled.

"No, it's my fault. If I hadn't told him why I was so upset he may not have taken advantage of my vulnerability." I said. I wiped my face again and Loke a put a hand on top of mine.

"It wasn't your fault Natsu. Gray took advantage of you for reasons unknown." He said.

"I know that Loke but I was still part of the blame. Please just don't tell her." I said. Loke clenched his fists and sighed.

"Very well. But, if he does it again I will tell." He said.

I smiled, "Thank you Loke." I said. The door opened and I saw Wendy walk in.

"Natsu, you look tired. Didn't you sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep." I said. She looked over at Loke who shook his head.

"I didn't do anything." He said. He stood up and walked out of the room. Wendy looked back at me and sighed.

"Damn play boy." She said. She looked over at me. "Let me change your IV bag for you Natsu." I nodded and she left the room to get a new IV bag.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I looked at myself in the mirror as I was getting ready for my date with Levy. "Relax you look great." Freed said. I looked at him through the mirror and sighed.

"I know but I do have the right to be nervous." I said.

"Yeah, but once you see Levy you'll calm down." He said. I sighed and he walked over to me. "Come, we have to meet her in the gardens." I nodded and we left the room and headed down to the gardens. Unfortunately we have to pass the healing chambers so I will feel his sadness. I mustn't give in to his sadness. This is mine and Levy's day to get to know each other better. Nothing is going to stop me from getting to know my queen. But, then why does my heart pang with guilt as I say all of these things about him as if he were nothing. We walked past the chamber and I got a glimpse of Natsu in his room. He seems to be slightly better but still a little upset. He looked over to the window as if sensing me. He had a sad look on his face and looked down at his blanket and I was able to see a small tear drop fall from his face. I clenched my fist and we walked past the healers and off to the garden.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

"Are you ready princess?" Erza asked. I decided I would have Erza come with me on this date since she wanted to come with me. Gajeel wasn't really the hang around and watch a date kind of guy. So Erza was the next option. I would have asked Loke but he wasn't around. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. My dress was beautiful for this date. It was a cute little sun dress. My favorite orange one with the white bow on the top. I also had my yellow ribbon that tied my hair up.

"Do I look ok?" I asked. I looked at myself from every angle to make sure I looked ok.

"You look adorable Gray's going to love you." She said. I blushed and turned around to face her. My dress flew up a little bit and I held it down.

"Thanks Erza. Let's get going. I don't want to keep Gray waiting." I said. She nodded and stood up from the bed.

"Very well, let's get going to the gardens. I bet he can't wait to see you." She said. I smiled and we walked out of my room. I was getting so excited for this date that I got tingles running through my body. My hair swished back in forth as I walked with my arms extended to my sides. I can't wait for our date Gray. I know it's going to be fun.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

A few hours has passed since I saw Gray walk by with Freed. I heard from Wendy that they go on their first date today so that must be why he looked so nice today. I also got to see Levy walk by; she had on a nice little dress. I was proud of my imouto. She's growing into a young lady. Wendy just left a minute ago to get dinner for me since she already ate. However, I'm afraid I won't be staying for dinner. I looked down at my wrist with the IV in it. I shakily reached down towards my wrist and grabbed onto the needle. I removed the tape and the cotton. I grabbed the needle itself and slowly began to remove it. I bit my lip to hold in the cries of pain. Once it was completely removed I placed the cotton back on my wrist and the tape and took a deep breath. I stood up from my bed, I held onto the bed since my legs were a little wobbly. I grabbed my muffler from the side table and wrapped it around my neck. I grabbed the vest that Wendy provided for me and placed it on. "This is it." I said. I looked over at the table and grabbed a note pad and a quill. I dipped it in the ink and began to write out my note to Wendy. She deserves to know where I'm going. My quill quickly wrote on the paper and I placed it down on the table. I ran over to the door and left the healing chamber for the palace doors. The servants watched me as I walked down the halls. They've only seen me a few times but don't know my real position here. I walked out the doors and headed out of the gates and towards the hills. "Don't worry dad, I'm coming for you."

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We laughed with each as we walked back into from the gardens. We had a really great time together. I learned that Levy can fight at a moderate level and uses solid script magic. She also designs some of her own clothes. I may not have learned a whole lot about Levy yet but I still have plenty of time until the dead line. "Wait, so you're telling me you used to have a stripping problem?" She laughed.

"Yeah! It was really embarrassing when we went out when I was younger." I said. She chuckled and we walked down the hall towards the healers. Levy wanted to see Natsu and tell her about our date. I was ok with it but I don't plan on sticking around and causing him despair. We walked inside and we gasped. Wendy was on her knees crying her eyes out. "Wendy." I ran in front of her and kneeled in front of her.

"Why?" She cried. Her tears fell onto the floor. I saw that she was clutching a note to her chest.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Levy asked. She handed me the note and I began to read it over.

_Dear Wendy, _

_I hate to tell you this but I have to leave you guys. I wasn't meant to be with all of you causing you remorse. Too much has happened already and I don't want anything else to happen because of me. I've decided to leave you all and hope that your lives are better without me. I hope you can forgive me one day. Tell Levy that I hate to miss her wedding but it's for the best. Also tell Gray that I give him my blessing to marry her. If I didn't then he wouldn't have been able to. Ok, maybe that's a lie but that's not the point. Don't come looking for me Wendy by the time you read this I'll be long gone. _

_Good bye forever,_

_Natsu. _

"What the hell?" I yelled. I crumbled the note in my hand and stood up. "We have to find him."

"But you read the note he's long gone." Wendy cried. Levy had tears pricking at her eyes.

"We will find him. We'll go out and find him no matter how long it takes." I said. Wendy gasped as well as Levy. "Natsu needs to know he's not a burden and that we do care for him."

"I agree with you." Gajeel said as he walked in. "Natsu is a friend of ours. He needs to know that."

"We need to hurry. We're wasting time." I said. They nodded and we ran out of the chamber to search for Natsu.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I stood on top of the hill; the wind blew through my hair as I look out at the sunset. I looked up at the sunset with a frown. "Don't worry Igneel, I'm coming for you. I will not rest until you're found." I said. I looked back at the palace in the distance. I know it was wrong of me to leave without a proper goodbye but if I said goodbye to their faces they would have never let me leave. I sighed, "Gray, you better take care of Levy and the others." I turned back around and started off towards the forest area. To start my mission to find my father.

* * *

**Me: They're we go Natsu ran away**

**Natsu: I get to look for Igneel.**

**Gray: I went on a date with Levy.**

**Me: Stop stating the obvious.**

**Natsu: Sorry.**

**Me: I still don't forgive you for calling me a bitch.**

**Natsu: Gomenasi Authoress.**

**Gray: Can you forgive him if we let you write a fluff/romance scene.**

**Me: Deal.**

**Gray: Question of the day. "Who thinks Natsu has way to much energy in the anime? He picks a fight with anyone. Boy...Girl...friend...Enemy he doesn't care." **

**Natsu: I may be a little. **

**Me: Kinda reminds me of the same thing Gray said to Juvia in there battle. You guys steal eachothers catchphrases or something? **

**Both: O_O**

**Me: Review. By the way Imouto means little sister. **


	14. The True Power of The Dragon Slayer

**Hey guys, I'm so excited to write this chapter. It's going to blow your minds with action and romance. Or so I think anyway. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I looked left and right to find Natsu as we ran through the kingdom but we've found no sign of him. Town's people have stopped and stared as we ran by. "Any sign of him yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." Levy yelled to me. I growled and kept running down every alley and every street that I could find. I have to find him no matter what. I understood what he meant when said that he's caused so much trouble. He thinks he's responsible for what I did to him so he's trying to run from his problems. Well I won't have that. He has friends that care for him and I won't let him lose them become of me. I skidded to a stop as I saw the hills. The sunset was beautiful this time of night. However, since its sunset then it will get cold soon and I don't know how Natsu will do in that kind of weather.

"Damn, we need to hurry." I said. I ran towards the hills because I had a feeling, knowing Natsu the little that I know about him that he would want to head towards the sunset. I just hope my hunch I correct and that I'm getting close.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I walked through the forest, the shadows creep around me the farther I got. I didn't think it would get dark this quickly. I suppose I should have left in the early morning. I sighed and walked over to a tree to my left. I put my back to it and slid down until I hit the ground. I tried to catch my breath from walking for a good hour. I looked around; the darkness of the forest reminds me of the tower. It has a relaxed feeling to it for me since I was in that tower for 4 years. I took a deep breath and leaned my head against the tree trunk behind me. I do feel bad for leaving them behind but I have no choice in the matter. An image of Levy appeared in my mind. She will be a great bride for Gray. I can image her in a beautiful gown for her wedding. It will be a shame for me to miss such a historic event but I can't be around them any longer. My actions will only worsen her chances of marriage. I shook my head. "Stop thinking about them Natsu. They may have been your friends but you're on an important mission right now." I said. I stood up from my spot and started out of the forest. I ran as fast as I could out of this forest so that I can see where I am. I heard a roar and I gasped. I looked around but nothing was in sight; but I knew that roar anywhere. It has to be him.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I stopped at the top of the hill and took a few moments to catch my breath. I'm positive that Natsu went this way; I can feel it. His magical energy is a grand force but his signal is weak from this point. So, he is still around but is leaving range and at a fast pace. I raised my hand and let the magical energy gather and let it go causing a firework in the sky. The signal has been given so all I have to do now is wait for the others and we can start our descent into the forest. I watched the village for any sign of the others. They have to hurry his signal is getting too weak. I saw a glimpse of scarlet and I saw Erza running over with the others. "Finally." I whispered.

"Gray, we got your signal." Levy called to me.

"Great, we need to hurry. His signal is getting weaker." I said. They stopped in front of me and took a few deep breaths.

"Do you have an idea where he is?" Wendy asked. I turned around so my back faces them.

"If my hunch is correct then he went into the forest." I said.

"We're relying on a hunch." Gajeel yelled.

I growled, "My hunches are almost always right. I know he went into the forest." I yelled. We stayed silent and I clenched my fists tight. No one is allowed to doubt me. No one. It's because I let Natsu doubt my decision that I took advantage of his innocence. I'm not like that at all. I'm not some cold pervert who takes advantage of anyone I choose. I hate people who are like that.

"I believe you Gray but we have to hurry." Levy said.

"You are correct. We must hurry he's in danger I can feel it." I said.

They nodded and we started down the hill. "Your highness." A voice called to me. I looked back as one of my knights came riding over to me on his horse. "Your highness, it's too dangerous to go into the forest."

"I understand the lateness of my time but this is important." I said.

"The lateness is not the problem but what lurks in that forest is another story." He said.

I growled, "What are you saying?" I asked.

"Our men have already headed into the forest as we speak. We've been informed from a source that a dragon lies in that forest." He said.

We gasped and Gajeel stepped forward. "What do you plan to do to it?" He yelled.

"We got orders to exterminate it." The knight said.

"I won't let you." Gajeel yelled. He turned around and made a break for the forest area.

"Gajeel." I yelled. We ran after him as well as the knight to finish his job with the others. "What is going on with Gajeel?"

"Dragon slayers were raised by dragons remember. They treasure dragons as if they were all family. So, this dragon could be his father or even Natsu's." Levy said. I gasped, so this must be why he left the palace; to search for his father. And he may have just found him.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

My eyes were wide as I walked over to him. He's just as I remember him. I walk over to him as he lay in the field; watching me with his beating green eyes. "Dad." I whispered. I brought my hand out towards him and he raised his head to me. "Is that really you?" My hand was a few inches from his face and he leaned in to my touch. This must be him, this is my father. "Dad." My tears fell down my face and he rubbed his head into my hand. I fell to my knees and hugged him. "I missed you so much, dad." I heard footsteps in the grass and we looked up.

"Step away from the dragon." A voice called to me. I gasped as my tears fell faster.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. I stepped in front of him and put my arms up to protect him.

"That dragon is in order of execution." The knight said.

"No, I will not let you taken him away from me. Not again." I yelled. A gunshot was heard and my dad roared in pain. I gasped and looked up at him. "Stop it."

"Move out of the way or we'll kill you too." The knight ordered. I bit my lip and looked up at Igneel. He was looking down at me with a frown. He roared to me and I understood him. He told me to run. "I will not leave your side."

"You have one more chance to run before we shoot you down." The knight ordered.

"Don't you dare?" A voice yelled to them. I gasped and looked over into the forest. A figure ran out and came over towards me.

"Gajeel." I said. He stepped in front of me with a glare set on the knights.

"I will not let you touch him or the dragon." Gajeel yelled.

"We have strict orders from the king to execute the dragon. We are not afraid to kill you as well." The knight said.

"You will not be killing anyone under my watch." A voice yelled. I gasped, no it can't be him. He's the last person I want to see. He stood in front of me with a serious look on his face.

"Gray." I whispered. He looked back at me with a serious face.

"Don't worry I'm gonna protect you." He said. I had a surprised look on my face and he turned back to the knights.

"Your highness we have orders to kill that beast. Please move out the way at once." One of the knights said.

"You dare question me. This dragon has done no harm and as you can see he is very important to these two as well as the rest of us." He said.

"Your being foolish Gray. You have no idea of the dragon's power. We don't know what he plans to do." The knight said.

"I don't care what he plans to do or not do. This dragon is a father to Natsu and I will not let you harm him anymore." Gray yelled. My eyes were wide as I listened to him. He must really care about me. I closed my eyes and a smile formed on my face. Thank you Gray, I guess I misjudged you. A person came in from the side and Gray was caught by surprise. He grabbed onto Gray and pushed him out of the way. I gasped and they Knights finally started to shoot. Igneel began to roar in pain loudly.

"NO." I screamed. I fell to my knees and let my tears fall. His cries were ringing in my ears and I covered them with my hands. "Fly away Igneel. Get away from here." His roars of pain stopped and I gasped. "No." I looked back behind me; he was lying on the ground. His blood was running through the grass. The smell was overwhelming. I clenched my fists into the grass and I shakily stood up.

"Natsu." Gray yelled to me. I looked over at the knights; my hair covered my eyes in a dark shadow.

"You killed my father." I said. A blow of wind came by causing my vest and muffler to flow around with it. I glared at them. "You're gonna pay for this." My tears ran down my face and I was engulfed in flames. The knights stepped back in fear. I screamed and the flames got stronger.

"Natsu, you need to calm down." Levy yelled to me. My eyes had turned a bright red and that was about all you could see through the flames.

"What the hell kinda magic is this?" A knight yelled. I jumped out of the flames and ran for the knights. "Get ready." I raised a fist and punched one of the knight's right in his face. He flew back into a tree into unconsciousness. I turned around and put my hands to my mouth.

"Fire dragon roar." I yelled. Fire shot out of my mouth and made its way towards the knights. They were hit and flew back into the forest. They were slightly burned but nothing major. I was breathing heavily and I looked over at the knight that knocked Gray out of the way. I growled and he yelped in fear. I started walking over to him and he stood up and started to run. I heard a gunshot behind me and I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked behind me and I saw one of the knights. I ran towards him and he began to shoot at him. I began to dodge them and he started to move back. I crashed into something and fell into the grass. I growled and looked up. Ice. I looked over at Gray. He was standing in front of me.

"I did what was best for you. You can't go killing people because of what happened." Gray said.

"I don't care. They deserve their punishment. I just got my dad back after 8 years and they killed his like it was nothing." I yelled. I punched the cage but nothing happened. "Let me go." I continued to pound into the cage but it wouldn't budge. I fell to my knees, my eyes were filled with tears and my scales were gone. "Let me go." My breathing was heavy and my chest was pounding. The cage disappeared around me and I looked up. Gray ran over to me as I began to pass out. He caught me and my head lay on his chest.

"Natsu, why did you run away?" Gray asked. The others made their way over to me and kneeled around me.

"I can't be at the palace any longer. I've caused nothing but trouble." I said.

"What are you talking about Natsu? You haven't done anything wrong." Levy said. If only you knew Levy.

"I don't want to talk about." I said. I clenched my fist into Gray's shirt.

"Where did all of that power come from? It was may more powerful then what I picked up." Erza asked.

"I guess my power was awakened after all of these years. Ever since I was locked away in that tower they would drain my power so that I don't do anything crazy. But, it also locked my magic so I couldn't use it at all. I guess my anger made my magical energy flow again." I said. I felt a shot of pain flow through me. I cried out in pain and clenched harder into his shirt.

"Natsu." Gray said. I gasped and collapsed into his chest once again and everything went dark.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"What the hell just happened? Is he alright?" I asked frantically.

"His magical energy has been locked up for so long that once it was released it caused a grand amount of power. This build up of energy caused him a shock of pain. It may take some time before his magical energy to get back on track." Wendy explained. "We should probably bring him back to the healer's chamber. He needs treatment or he'll go comatose." We nodded and I stood up and picked Natsu up bridal style and we started back to the palace. Natsu would clench his fists into my shirt to show pain so I tried to be as quick as possible.

"Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I whispered. He stopped struggling as if it soothed him and his arm fell limp to his side. "Wendy, what hell happened?" She looked back and ran over to me. She felt for his pulse and cursed loudly.

"Put him down near the river, he's overheating." Wendy said. I ran him over to the river and leaned him against the tree. "Now, Levy I need to you get me a really big leaf and collect water and Gajeel I need you too to head back to the palace and inform my assistant to get his sorry ass over here or he's dead." Gajeel smirked and quickly left for the palace. He loves getting the chance to yell at people. I looked back him and grabbed onto the scarf. "No, don't touch that." I jumped and looked back at Wendy.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's the muffler Igneel gave him. He hates to not wear it." She said.

"He may have to because he needs cool down and the muffler isn't helping." I said.

Wendy sighed, "Very well. Just keep it close by." She said and ran back towards the water to figure something out and fast. I looked back at Natsu and grabbed his muffler and slowly began to pull it off. Once it was completely off I could see his face. He has such a gentle face for such a powerful person. I put my hand to his forehead and he leaned into the touch. It must be because of my cold skin. He grew a smile and I smiled too. I grabbed the muffler I placed on my lap and took his hand. I opened his hand and placed the middle of the muffler in his hand and closed his hand.

"There, now he's close by. You'll never completely lose your dad. As long as your muffler stays close to your heart." I said. I stood up from my spot next to Natsu and ran over to Wendy. I promise that we'll help you Natsu. No matter what it takes.

* * *

**Me: Was that action and romance because i thought so. **

**Natsu: I got to use my fire yes. **

**Gray: I say it was. **

**Me: Thanks Gray.**

**Gray: No prob' **

**Me: Question of the day time. **

**Natsu: Yay! *sacrcasm***

**Me: *glares* "If there was a Mr. Fairy Tail contest, would you watch it?" I sure as hell would.**

**Natsu: Hell yeah**

**Gray: I bet i would win**

**Natsu: What I would win**

**Me: O_O um guys.**

**Both: Arguing about a contest that may not even be real. **

**Me: *sigh* Why do i even bother. Review and see you guys later. Peace out. Man i need a nickname.**


	15. Hurry Up!

**Hello all of you wonderful people. Wish me luck on this next chapter. Let's hope Natsu gets better in this chapter. **

* * *

_**(**__**Gray's POV)**_

I kneeled down next to Wendy as she analyzed the water. "Is there anything you need me to do Wendy?" I asked. She stopped what she was doing and looked over at me.

"Can you try to cool Natsu down? Your ice magic is perfect for this kind of situation." She answered. I nodded and stood up from next to her and she went back to her work. I kneeled down in front of Natsu, he seems to be twitching in pain and she's clenching his fists constantly. I placed my hands in front of him and my magical aura appeared and started to send out cold air all around us. He sighed in relief so I know it's starting to work. "Keep it up Gray; I can feel his magical energy calming down."

"Will do." I said. I heard a rustle in the leaves and I looked over to see Levy carrying a big leaf in her hands.

"Nice job Levy." Wendy said. She smiled and handed it to Wendy. Wendy placed the leaf in the water and it began to glow brightly.

"What's going on?" I asked. The water stopped glowing and Wendy sighed.

"Levy can I use your ribbon?" She asked. Levy reached into her hair and began to untie the ribbon holding her hair in place. She took it off her head and handed it to Wendy. Wendy gladly took it and dipped it in the water and the ribbon began to glow as brightly as the river did before. She raised it out of the water and walked over to me. "Place this on his forehead. Your magic energy will make it cold enough for the healing magic to cool him down from the inside." I nodded and she placed the ribbon in my hands. I looked over at Natsu; he was breathing heavily and was still sweating. I leaned forward and began to tie the ribbon to his forehead. I pressed my finger to it and inhaled slowly. It began to glow and I closed my eyes. Once the light vanished I opened my eyes.

"There, you should start to feel better soon." I said. I stood up from my spot in front of me and I looked over at Wendy and Levy. "What do we do now?"

"All we can do now is wait for Gajeel. Even though I was able to get that healers bandage on him he still needs medical attention for everything else." Wendy said. I clenched my fist and looked back into the forest towards the palace.

"Gajeel you better hurry. Natsu needs help and this isn't going to cut it." I said.

* * *

_**(**__**Gajeel's POV)**_

I ran into the gates of the palace and headed for the healers chamber. I gotta make this quick because Natsu won't last much longer out there. I will not let Natsu die before he gets his memories back. I want him to remember that day. The day I met him was a special day for me. He was my first friend and I will not let him die. Whether he remembers me or not I'm gonna protect him all that I can. I skidded down the next corner and sped up for the healer's chamber. That assistant better be here or I swear I'll kill him myself. The servants watched as I ran but they were the least of my problems. I stopped in front of the healer's chamber and kicked the door open. I heard a yelp and I looked over at the man sitting there. That is if you can call him a man. He was about the same age as Wendy but maybe a couple years younger.

"Are you the healer's assistant?" I asked.

He stood up, "Yes, is she in trouble?" He said.

"We have a friend who needs to be rushed here and we need your help bringing him here." I said.

"I'm sorry but I have other patients at the moment." He said. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. His eyes widened as I growled at him.

"If you don't get your sorry ass out there, I'll kick it so hard even you won't be able to heal it." I growled.

He sighed, "Very well. Please let me down and I will come with you." He said. I placed him down on the floor and he walked over to the closet area. He grabbed a small lacrima bead and placed it in his pocket.

"What is that for?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Since your friend is not in the palace I'm assuming he's very ill. So, I'm bringing a transportation lacrima which will bring me from one place to another. It's quicker that way." He explained. I nodded and we left the chamber and headed for the river.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Gajeel's been gone for about 45 minutes now. He needs to hurry. Natsu still isn't looking well even with the bandage on his forehead. He's getting pale and his breathing is getting heavier. "Wendy, he's getting worse." I called to her.

"Do anything you can to help him? Cool him with magic, embrace him. Anything just keep his temperature down." Wendy said. I looked away so she couldn't see my blush. I looked over at Natsu. I can't embrace him; if he wakes up he'll think I'm taking advantage of him again. He clenched his fist until there was blood trickling down his hand. "Crap, I guess I have no choice." I sat down next to him and pulled him into me. His head lying on my chest and my arm around his shoulder. "Come on Natsu, you have to get better." I could feel his heart beat against mine. It was beating rapidly. The pain must be excruciating for him. His face scrunched in pain and I frowned. This is ridiculous! Where the hell is Gajeel? I grabbed Natsu's hand and placed it in front of me. I squeezed it and it began to freeze itself. I did this to cover his wound. I don't need him to get an infection and make this worse.

"Gray, how's Natsu doing?" Levy asked as she walked over to me. I looked over at her and placed Natsu's hand on his leg.

"He isn't doing that much better but his hand started to bleed from clenching to hard. I had to freeze it to protect it." I said.

She kneeled down in front of me. "Poor Natsu, I hope Gajeel gets here soon. We need to get him to the chamber soon or he won't make it." She said. I looked over at Wendy. She was taking notes in the dirt with a stick. She groaned and placed her hands on her head.

"This doesn't make any sense. My formula calculations aren't coming even." She complained. Levy looked over at her.

"Let me help you." Levy said. She stood up and walked over to her. I sighed and looked down at Natsu. His breathing is finally starting to calm down but it's still a bit heavy. I began to run my fingers through his hair to calm him down. His hair was soft to the touch; like silk. His hair was a beautiful shade of pink. I've always admired him for that. It was a rare and beautiful sight. I shook my head; I really need to stop thinking like that. But, something Freed said keeps popping in my head.

"_Do you have feeling for him?" _Freed told me. The more I think about it. There's always that small possibility that I may have an attraction to him. I looked down at him; the moons rays shined on his skin making him look; almost angelic. I sighed, man there's no denying it. I have feeling for Natsu. I can't deny them any longer.

* * *

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

"Will you hurry up?" I yelled behind me. The boy was running as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough.

"I'm sorry, I have short legs." He complained.

"Well grab on then." I said. I grabbed his hand and I pulled him onto my back. He yelped as he was pulled into the air. He held onto my neck and I began to pick up the pace towards the river.

"Ahh, slow down." He complained.

"No way. We need to hurry up." I said. He held on harder as I ran as fast as the wind. I will not let him die.

"Ugh; damn formula." A voice complained.

"I know that voice." The kid said.

"I know; it's Wendy." I said. We came to a stop as we came to the river. The kid let go and hit the ground feet first.

"Where is my patient?" He asked.

Wendy looked over, "Romeo, it's about time you got your ass over here." She said.

He chuckled nervously, "Sorry Wendy. He wasn't fast enough." He said.

"What?" I shot at him. The kid now known as Romeo walked over to Gray and he began to look Natsu over. He had Gray hold him up and Gray stood up holding Natsu bridal style.

"Me and you will go back to the palace. You guys will head back by foot." Romeo said. Before either of us could counter Romeo threw the lacrima onto the ground and they disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"That damn brat." I yelled. Levy walked over to me and put a hand on my arm.

"It's ok Gajeel. I don't mind walking." She said. Wendy shot up from her spot.

"Yeah we have to go. I need to find the formula I already have written down in my files. Natsu needs to take it when he wakes up." Wendy complained. I nodded and we left for the palace.

* * *

**Me: Huh, Gray finally admitted it.**

**Natsu: Poor Levy.**

**Gray: Yep, but it can't be helped. Your just so cute.**

**Natsu: *blush* T-Thanks. **

**Me: Aww. **

**Natsu: I know.**

**Me: Now question of the day. "Can you guess how the formula will be used?" **

**Natsu: Nope.**

**Me: Trust me, it's gonna be fun. *smirk***

**Gray: Ok, O_O**

**Natsu: Review**


	16. Awkward!

**Ok so I bet your wondering what the formula will be used for. Well I bet you never would have guessed what it would have planned to used it for. Trust me you do not want to miss that. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We arrived back in the healer's chamber in an instant. "Alright, can you place him on the bed?" Romeo asked. He turned around and walked over to the table. "I need you to keep him as cool as possible because I need to find the formula as fast as possible." I nodded in response and walked over to the bed that Natsu occupied earlier and lied him down. I noticed that Natsu's hand that was covered in ice was beginning to melt.

"Hey Romeo, have you found the formula yet. Natsu's ice is beginning to melt." I said.

"Alright, I'm trying to find it as quickly as possible. Just try to cool him down." Romeo said. My god I feel like I'm in a TV drama. I sighed and kneeled in front of him.

"Natsu." I whispered. I placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch. I smiled; I've always been told that my hands are the coldest part of my body.

"I only have a few more files to check. It has to be in one of them." He said.

"Try to hurry, he's not looking good." I said.

"Is he still responding?" He asked. I looked back at him, I rubbed his cheek tenderly and he smiled.

"Yeah, he's responding." I said.

"Good, make sure he stays that way." He said. He opened another file and began to look for the formula.

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

"That damn brat. I had to walk to the palace and back to the river and now I have to walk back to the palace again." I complained.

"Don't worry Gajeel. It's not that much farther." Levy said.

"Of course. But, it still sucks that I have do so much walking. If only I had some iron." I said.

"I can make you some." She said. Oh yeah, he solid script magic could make me some iron.

"That's alright princess. You need as much energy as you can get." I said. She put a hand on my arm and I looked down at her.

"I really don't mind." She said. I sighed and nodded to her. She stopped where she was and took out her quill. "I had a feeling this would come in handy." She wrote the word iron in the air and a big iron block that says iron fell in front of me. I picked it up and began to eat at it. It was really good.

"Wow, that's some good iron." I commented. She blushed and we continued on walking. I would continue to eat away at the delicious iron. I could feel my magical energy and regular energy returning and I loved it. This way if anything happens or I just want to pick them both up and run; I can. Wendy was walking behind us trying to contact Romeo. She was getting annoyed that he wouldn't answer but it was obvious why he wasn't. He's trying to get Natsu a bit more stable.

"Damn it pick up." Wendy said.

"Wendy just give it up. He's working on Natsu so just give it up." I said. Wendy growled and got in front of me.

"I need him to start looking for that formula." She complained.

"Wendy I'm sure he may have already started because he saw you trying to figure it out." Levy said.

"He better be." She said. I sighed and went back to eating my iron because this is gonna be a long walk.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Wendy, where are you? We need to get this formula thing started. I don't know if Natsu's getting any better or any worse. I sat down on the bed near Natsu's legs. Romeo's been searching for it for the past half hour now. "Do you need help?" I asked.

"No, keep him calm." He said. I took a deep breath and looked over at Natsu. I placed my finger on the ribbon and it began to glow again. I guess the cold had faded away. The light vanished and the ribbon turned a bright blue again. I didn't notice that the ribbon changes color before so I guess that means that the cold is back. "Got it." I turned over to him and he held an index card in the air.

"Great, can you get it started?" I asked. He looked it over and nodded.

"I can but Wendy has the real healing abilities so I can't do much." He said.

"That's fine as long as it's started." I said. He nodded and left the room to start the formula. I don't know what the formula is for but I can't wait until it's done. I heard a groan behind me and I turned around. Natsu was starting to wake up. I moved over towards him and he slowly opened his eyes. He put a hand over his eyes and looked over at me.

"Gray; is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah! Are you feeling alright?" I asked. He put a hand on his forehead.

"I'm hot." He complained.

I sighed, "Well Romeo's starting some sort of formula for you. I don't know what it's for but it should be ready soon." I said. He slowly sat up and held his chest. His eyes widened and he felt around his neck.

"Where's my muffler?" He asked. I looked down at his hand and grabbed his wrist. He looked down as I pulled it up to him. It was still locked in his hand, so I guess he didn't notice it earlier. I unfolded his hand and took the muffler into my own hands.

"I know how much this muffler means to you. So, I locked it away in your hand so that you won't lose it." I said. He blushed a dark red and I unfolded it to its long length. I put it around his neck and tied it securely around his neck. His blush got darker by the time is was finished. He smiled and touched his muffler.

"Thank you for keeping it safe for me. I really appreciate it." He said with a smile.

"No problem." I said. We sat in an awkward silence and I looked over at the door. I rubbed the back of my head embarrassingly. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

He looked over at me. "It's ok. I'm sure he's in a better place now." He said.

"Oh yeah well there is that too but I was talking about what happened last night." I said.

He looked down, "Oh yeah… right. I forgive you for that as long as you don't do it again." He said. I nodded.

"It won't happen again." I said. We just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. His eyes showed sadness but at the same time showed happiness. He turned away; his cheeks as pink as his hair. The door opened and we saw Wendy run in and head to the back where I saw Romeo head off to. Then I saw Levy and Gajeel walk in.

"Natsu, you're awake." Levy said happily. She ran over to us and gave Natsu a gentle hug. Natsu smiled and she pulled away. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll feel better once this formula stuff is done." He said.

"That's good. I wonder how the formula will be used." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed, "A formula potion came be used in many ways. You can drink it, mix it in food; anyway really. I've never heard all of the ways to do it but there are some ways that I really don't like talking about." She explained. A shiver went up her spine and I raised an eyebrow. God, I can only imagine what the hell she's talking about. Romeo came out from the back room with a smile on his face.

"The potion is now complete. All Wendy has to do is add one more ingredient and it's finished." He said. He walked over to Natsu and put a hand in his hair. He yanked a piece out and Natsu yelped.

"Damn, that hurt." Natsu complained. He rubbed his head where Romeo plucked his hair.

"Now, I'll be right back. Please wait here." Romeo said. He turned around and left to find Wendy.

"You know for a kid he's strong." Natsu said. He rubbed his head again. "Now my hair is no longer perfect."

"Your hair is fine." I said. I chuckled and he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Levy chuckled at us and put a hand over her mouth.

"You two are so funny." She said. We blushed and she laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" Wendy asked as she came out. She held the potion in her hand in a dark purple glass bottle. "Well whatever. Are you ready to get started?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

She smiled, "I need you to strip." She said. His eyes widened with a dark blush on his face.

"No way." He yelled.

She chuckled, "Natsu, I meant I need you to strip so that you can take a bath. The potion is bubble soap." Wendy explained. Natsu's face was still really red from embarrassment.

"Alright, but I'm gonna need a towel. I'm not gonna show myself completely to you guys." He said. Wendy nodded and left to get a towel for me. Natsu sighed, "Man, this is gonna be weird."

"Relax, it's just a bath." I said. Wendy handed Natsu a towel and smiled.

"Gray, I'm gonna need you to watch over him." She said.

"What?" I and Natsu yelled.

"Quit complaining. You're both guys." She said. Damn it, can this get any more awkward. "Make sure he stays in for about 30 minutes. And the potion gets everywhere. That even means your hair Natsu."

"Damn." Natsu said as he put his hands on his head. Wendy grabbed Natsu's hand and began dragging him to the bathroom. The thing about this bathroom is that it's all one big room with a giant tub. It's one of my favorite places in the palace. Don't worry; it's cleaned after each person uses it. I stood up from the bed and followed after them. I watched Natsu struggle out of Wendy's grip as she led him to a room. I sat down in one of the pool chairs and lied back. This has been one long night. I'm glad I have nothing planned in the morning. Wendy walked out of the changing room and leaned against the wall.

"Natsu, if you're not in that towel in 5 minutes I'm gonna change you out here myself." She said to him through the wall. I smirked and watched as Wendy slowly poured the potion into the bath water. The water began to turn blue and she smiled. "There." She stood up and walked over to me. "Do anything to him…and I'll crush you."

"Of course. I'm not some pervert." I said. She looked me in the eye and sighed.

"You better not be." She said. She put her fingers in front of her eyes and put them in front of me. "I'm watching you." She backed away and left the room. I chuckled and waited for Natsu to come out. He opened the door and popped his head out.

"Don't look at me ok." He said shyly.

"Natsu, you're in a towel." I said. His face was bright red and he sighed. He opened the door and walked out of the changing room. My eyes widened. "Damn." I whispered. He was very well built; it made me want to drool. God, I would pounce on him now. But, I promised I wouldn't do anything like that again. He walked over to the tub and put his feet in the water.

"Man, this water's cold." He said. I chuckled and walked over to him. I took my shoes off and put my feet on the water too.

"I love the cold." I said.

"Of course you do, Prince of Ice." He said.

"Hey, don't call me that. They make me sound mean." I said.

He chuckled, "I guess I should get in now, huh." He said.

"Yeah, you need to be in there for at least 30 minutes." I said. He sighed and walked into the water and sat down on the bench. I smiled as he started to get relaxed. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"You know this stuff smells really good." He said.

"Yeah, like strawberries." I said. He chuckled and I smiled.

"Oh by the way. Wendy told me that you would help me find something to do in the palace. Is that true?" He asked. That's right, Natsu has nowhere else to go.

"Yeah, I could use a personal assistant. Sure Freed is my partner and best friend. But, I don't want him doing everything for me." I said.

"Great, I get to see you almost all day." He said with a smile.

"Yep. But you can also help the servants when you want to." I said.

"Cool." He said excitedly. He smiled, "I can't wait."

* * *

_**(Wendy's POV)**_

I looked from around the corner as they continued to talk to each other. Gray's keeping his promise of not doing anything to him. I know how he used to be with his ex girlfriend. He was all over that chick and it was sickening. I hope Natsu's in good hands with him. Romeo walked up behind me. "Wendy, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Making sure that pervert keeps his hands to himself." I said.

"Alright, but can you help me out with a patient. She's complaining of stomach problems." He said. I sighed and turned to him.

"Alright, where is she?" I asked.

"Room 4C; I'll come with you." He said.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

* * *

**Me: Aww**

**Natsu: why did i have to wear a towel?**

**Me: did you want to naked? **

**Gray: Please say yes.**

**Me:*smack* you damn pervert**

**Gray: Sorry.**

**Me: Anyway, Question of the day. "Who can't wait for Natsu and Gray to kiss?" I do. This is torturous. I want them to kiss so god damn bad.**

**Natsu: Totally**

**Gray: Review**


	17. Meeting The New Neighbors

**Hey guys so I've gotten reviews from people saying things about Natsu's towel. Well I don't want to disappoint so…I'll have to get rid of it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It will be epic. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"So, do you feel that potion working yet?" I asked. Natsu looked over at me as smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not as hot as before." He said. He chuckled and leaned back against the bench. I looked down at my watch. It's been 23 minutes since Natsu got into the bath. So, he has only 7 minutes left.

"You gonna get your hair wet. You only have 7 minutes left." I said. He pouted and slid down some into the water.

"I don't wanna." He said. I chuckled, who knew Natsu was so childish.

"Natsu, you have to." I said. He shocked his head and I sighed. "Fine, if you don't dunk your head in that water I'll do it."

He yelped and put his hands over his head. "Don't!" He said. I unbuttoned my coat and placed it on the floor. I don't care if my pants get wet so I kept them on. I walked down the steps into the water and walked over to Natsu. He opened his eyes and gasped. He scooted back on the bench. "Leave my hair alone." I stopped in front of him and put my hands in the water so it can collect some water. I put it over his head.

"Get ready." I said.

"No." He said. I let it go and the water ran down his hair. He gasped and pouted at me. "Why did you do that?"

"I did it because you needed to get your hair wet." I said. He frowned and sat up from the water. "Now, you only have 4 minutes. So, just sit back and relax." I sat down next to him and got comfortable.

"So, why are in here anyway?" He asked. I looked over at him with a confused look on my face.

"Am I not allowed to be in here? It's very comfortable to sit in a potion filled tub that smells like strawberries." I said.

He chuckled, "I guess you can. But, you don't care that your pants get ruined." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to take them off?" I asked.

He blushed, "No, no that's ok." He said nervously. I smirked; he defiantly does want me too. I can feel it.

"Well then." I said. I looked over at him. He looked over at me with a smile. He sighed and put a hand on my leg.

"So, how are you Levy doing?" He asked. He removed his hand from my leg and I chuckled.

"We're doing fine. She's a really great girl." I said.

He chuckled, "I guess they gave her a good fiancé then, huh." He said.

"I guess they did." I said. But, something in the back of my mind told me that I wasn't going to be good enough for her. I took a deep breath and looked down at my watch. 29 minutes have passed. One more minute to go. Wendy came walking in and looked down at her watch.

"You have one minute Natsu. Stay in too long and the effects can change." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She walked in and kneeled in front of us.

"If you stay in for 31 minutes or longer than the effect can have a temporary effect. I don't want you to have to go through anything so please get out on time." She explained. He nodded and she looked over at me. "Why the hell are you in here?"

"Because." I said.

"Don't give me that because crap. Get out of there before I kick you out." She said. I sighed and stood up from the water and stepped out of the tub. I put my hand behind me and smiled.

"Get a good look because you won't see it for a while." I said. I smirked when I saw Natsu blush a bit. I put my arm back to my side and walked into the changing room to get some clothes that I leave in my personal locker. I walked over to the big locker that I had made especially for me and used my ice-make magic to make an ice key. I placed it in the lock and twisted it until I heard a click and the locker opened. I smirked and grabbed a pair of clothes and closed the locker behind me. I heard the door open behind me and I looked behind me. Natsu was walking and he looked at me.

"You have your own locker?" He asked surprised.

I chuckled, "Of course. This way I can have clothes on hand when I want to take a last minute dip." I said.

He chuckled, "That's a smart move." He said. He walked towards me and I walked towards him. He moved over next to me so that he could pass by and after he past I heard him gasp. I was about to turn around when he stopped me. "If turn around I will kick your ass so hard even you won't recognize yourself." He growled. I gulped and kept my head away from him. He grabbed his towel that apparently got caught against my sword. I really should have taken that off before I got in.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"You may." He said. I sighed in relief and started for the changing room. I looked back at him; he had fixed his towel and was sitting on a bench trying to calm down. I frowned and walked into the changing room. I placed my clothes on the table and sat down on the bench. I put my head in my hands. Damn, I am becoming a pervert. I almost turned around and looked at him. I don't have the right to look at him like that. Hell even if I am prince that's still wrong. I smacked myself and stood up. I can't act like a baby; it's over with. I grabbed my shirt and put it over my head and slid it down on my chest. Once it was adjusted I took of my pants and boxers I put on the rest of my clothes and looked in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite red shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. Now, all I have to do is put on some shoes. I sat back down on the bench and put on some black sneakers and stood back up. I grabbed my wet clothes and placed them in a bag and walked out of the changing room.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I looked at myself in the mirror; all I saw were my bruises that were left on my body from all that has happened recently. Between the tower, the magical energy overload. My body has become a rag doll that's been thrown around and beaten for years. Whether by someone else or myself. I sighed and put on my vest, trying to hide as many of my scars as possible. I heard a click from the far end of the room. It must be Gray. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked up to me.

I turned around; "It's nothing." I said. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He said. I frowned and squeezed myself softly.

"Well it is nothing. Are you stalking me or something?" I asked. I looked down at my feet. Gray grabbed my chin and forced it up to look at him. He was glaring at me. A really intense glare. My eyes widened as he took his other hand and held my arms down. He let go of my chin and held me back with his other arm. His arm holding me down by my chest. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I don't like it when your upset so tell me." He whispered. He pulled away but kept me pinned to the wall.

"Alright, I hate how I feel ok. These scars make me feel ugly; are you happy now." I yelled. I felt myself breaking down. I looked away from him as my tears fell. He took my chin in his hands again and turned me back to him. He wiped my tears away.

"I don't think your ugly Natsu. You have a positive inner beauty that everyone loves." He whispered. He smiled and I was shocked. "You don't have to think of the scars as beatings. Think of them as accomplishments. I have a few of my own and I'm proud of them." He grabbed a patch of his bangs and moved them over. There was a long scar across the right side of his forehead. He let the hairs fall back into place, covering the scar. "I got it from my dad. He used to abuse me until I came to the age where I could be useful. My scars are ways of telling that I survived from that then I can live another day."

I wiped my tears again and he released my arms. "Thanks; that makes me feel a lot better." I said.

"It all came from the heart." He said. I blushed and he just looked at me. His dark blue eyes tell his story of an abusive life but still have the spark in his eyes to hide it. I looked at him and he looked at me. We started to lean in to each other. I didn't realize what I was doing until now. We were centimeters apart; so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face. The door began to creek open and he pulled away and I leaned back. Levy walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys." She said. She walked up to us. "I just got a message from your dad. We have to go with him into the kingdom in the morning so we need to get to bed."

"Alright, I'll be right out." He said. She nodded and waved to me before walking out of the changing room. He looked back at me and I blushed. "Come on, I want to show you to your room."

"Wait, I have a room already?" I asked.

"Yeah, Wendy told me a few days ago that I should get your room ready. Besides, if you're gonna be my personal assistant then you're gonna need some sleep too." He answered. I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and began to drag me out of the room.

"Ok, I get it. You don't have to drag me." I complained. He let go of my hand and we walked out of the changing room. Levy was sitting on one of the pool chairs. She looked up at us and stood up.

"Levy, do you mind if Natsu walks with us; I'm gonna show him to his room?" He asked.

"Of course. Come on Natsu." She said. I smiled and we left the bathroom/pool and headed for the West wing.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Levy grabbed my hand as we left the healers chamber and we walked down towards the west wing. I squeezed her hand and she smiled. We walked down the hall and I looked over at Natsu. He seemed deep in thought because he seems spaced out. "Natsu, did the potion work?" Levy asked. He jumped and looked over at her.

"Yeah, it worked perfectly." He answered. Levy seemed satisfied with that answer and stayed silent. Natsu went back to his thinking. I wonder what he's thinking about. Levy came to a stop as we reached her room. Natsu walked over to the wall in front of her room and leaned against it. Levy looked up at me and smile.

"Night Gray; see you in the morning." She said. She leaned up and gave me a chaste kiss and walked into her room. I took a deep breath and turned around. Natsu was still deep in thought. I walked over to him and he looked up at me.

"Alright, let's get you to your room." I said. He nodded and we headed towards my room. My mind went back to what happened in the changing room. He almost kissed me. And I almost kissed him. What the hell happened back there? I didn't expect to do that but I really didn't expect him to lean in too. The thought of it makes me think. Does he like me too? I looked down at him; he had a small blush on his face. I was brought out of my thoughts to the sound of chatter. The voices sounded female. Natsu heard them too and looked up at me.

"Do you know who they are?" He asked. I waited for them to show themselves to answer that. I brought out my sword just to be safe. They came into view.

"Hold it." I ordered. They stopped talking and stopped right where they were.

"Is everything alright, your highness?" One of them asked. We walked up to them and I began to recognize them.

"Oh ok. Natsu this is Kyle." I said pointing to the girl with dark hair and brown eyes. Natsu waved to her and she smiled at him.

"Hi." She said. I chuckled and pointed to Airi.

"This is Airi or Ai. She likes to be called that too." I said. Airi has long white hair that fell just to her mid back and blue eyes.

"Hi Natsu. It's nice to meet you." She said. Natsu waved to her shyly and Airi and Kyle almost fainted from cuteness.

"Aww, you are so cute." Kyle said. Natsu had a bright red blush on his cheeks and the girls squealed.

"By the way Natsu, if I know correctly. These two are your roommates." I said. The girls almost died when they heard that. "Well you get your own room but yours is connected to theirs."

"Awesome. We get a new friend." Airi cheered. She stood in front of Natsu. "We are going to have so much fun together." Natsu chuckled and I smiled.

"Alright girls we have to go to bed. We have stuff to do in the morning." I said. They sighed and gave Natsu hugs.

"We'll see you later. Don't forget about us." Kyle said.

Natsu nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kyle-chan; Airi-chan." He said. They squealed and walked away to wherever they were going before. We started back down the hall and I placed my sword back in my belt. "They seem really nice."

"Yes, they are the assistance to Levy while she's here. They help her with her outfits and hair and stuff." I said.

"That's sweet of them. So what am I going to be doing?" He asked.

"Well I guess you come to my room at 7:30am every morning. You help me find an outfit for the day and you run through my schedule when it's delivered to you in your room." I said.

"Sounds easy enough." He said. We stopped in front of his room and I opened the door. We walked in and he gasped in amazement. "Oh wow." He said. He walked in ahead of me and looked at everything. "This is beautiful." He put a hand on the bed and felt it. He sat down and he smiled. I walked over to the balcony doors and put my hands on the handles.

"You like that; check out the balcony." I said. He got off the bed and walked over to me. I opened the doors and we walked out. He was speechless as he looked up at the sky.

"So many stars." He commented. He leaned against the railing and looked out. His hair blew with the breeze and I smiled. He's like a child in a candy store. I walked over next to him and leaned against the railing.

"It is beautiful tonight." I said. We watched the stars together for a few moments. A shooting star came by and he smiled. "Make a wish." He closed his eyes and folded his hands together like in prayer. I closed my eyes and made my wish. I wish that fate would lead me to the one I'm supposed to be with. When I was finished I noticed that Natsu was still in his prayer position. It must be one long wish. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm done." He said.

"Great. We should probably head to bed." I said. He nodded and we walked back inside. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked up at me.

"Goodnight Gray, I'll see you in the morning." He said. I nodded and walked over to the door. I grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Good night, Natsu." I said. I walked out and shut the door. On the way to my room; I wonder what Natsu had wished for. What it was will be a mystery but the only one that will know…is Natsu. I just hope that after everything that has happened to him. That is does come true.

* * *

**Me: Wow, that was something.**

**Natsu: Yep, that was...something. **

**Me: I know your mocking me. **

**Gray: It wasn't that bad Authoress. **

**Me: Man, you guys. I worked so hard on this one. I even got the new charectors in. **

**Natsu: Yeah, there some cool chicks.**

**Gray: Agreed and a little fangirly.**

**Me: Is that even a word? **

**Natsu: Who cares?**

**Me: Me now question of the day. "Who wants to know what his wish was?" **

**Gray: Me damnit**

**Me: You'll have to wait to find out.**

**Natsu & Gray: Review**


	18. First Day On The Job- Part 1

**So as you all know my new characters have been introduced and they are a hoot. I love all of you for reading and reviewing. Keep it up and I promise something will happen between Natsu and Gray soon. Trust me…it's killing me too. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I woke up to the sun shining down on my face. I put a hand over my face and slowly opened my eyes. I saw two pairs of eyes staring down at me. "Ah." I screamed and fell off my bed. I fell on my butt when I hit the floor and look at my bed.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked.

"We didn't mean to frighten you." Airi said. I stood up from my spot on the floor and wiped off my pants.

"Yes, and staring down at me wouldn't scare me." I said sarcastically. Kyle squealed and pokes at Airi.

"I had no idea you slept shirtless." Kyle said excitedly. I looked down at my chest. I guess I took of my vest before I went to bed. I grabbed my vest and put it on.

"I may but that is none of your business." I said. After my vest was all the way on I looked back at them. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"We came to wake you up. Remember you need to wake up Gray at 7:30. It's 7:00am right now so you have half an hour to get everything together before you head over to see him." Airi said.

"Oh right. I better get started then." I said. I walked over to the dresser where I saw a schedule for the day. I picked it up and began to read it over. I placed it back down and grabbed a pocket notebook and pencil and began to pencil everything in into the notebook.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked curiously. I stopped writing and looked over my shoulder.

"Carrying around a clipboard and a schedule is too much so I'm writing everything down on this pocket notebook." I said showing them the notebook.

"Damn, why didn't we think of that? That clipboard gets really annoying." Airi complained. I chuckled and continued to write out the rest of the schedule. I could hear Kyle and Airi discussing about the schedule thing and I just shook my head. Those girls are defiantly something. I looked down at the schedule to see that everything was written down so I put the pencil in the spiral holder and closed the notebook.

"I hate to say this but you guys need to go so that I can change." I said. They stopped chatting and looked over at us.

"Aww, we won't look." Kyle said with an innocent smile.

I chuckled, "Nice try." I said. They pouted and got out of my bed and walked to the door.

"Bye Natsu." They said in unison and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath and walked over to my closet. I got a peek at it last night and I turns out it was full of clothes all my size. I wasn't sure if I should be creped out or relieved. I grabbed one of the outfits from the closet and looked over at the clock. It was 7:15am. I got 15minutes to get to Gray. I put the suit on the bed and removed my vest again and placed it on the bed. I took off the jacket and the shirt from the outfit and began to put them on. They fit like an elegant glove and I smiled as I continued to put everything on. Once that was done I put on the pants and the boots and walked over to the full length mirror and whistled.

"Damn, I look hot." I commented. My suit was black with red flames every now and then. I thought it was a good choice for me because of my fire magic. My boots were black and even got a sword on my belt. I looked down at my watch. It was 7:22am. I have to go and now. I grabbed my mini notebook and placed it in my pocket that was inside my jacket. I walked over to my door and walked out.

I heard a whistle next to me. I looked over to see Kyle and Airi walking over to me. "Damn Natsu you look hot." They said. I blushed and they smiled.

"Well you know I have to look nice for Gray." I said.

They whispered to each other with smirks on their faces. "Do you like him?" They asked.

My blushed darkened; "That's none of your business." I said.

"That means yes." Kyle said. I sighed and we walked down the halls towards Gray's room. My sword bumped my leg with each step I took. I can't believe people can where these things. Even my boots echo through the halls with each step. We turned right down the west wing towards Gray's room; which is ironically right next to Levy's. The girls were getting excited to see Levy because they love to do her hair and stuff. I hope I don't have to do any of that. I mean he's done it himself for a long time. I stopped in front of his door and the girls stopped in front of Levy's door. I walked into Gray's room to see he was still sleeping. I looked down at my watch. 7:29am.

"Right on time." I said. I walked over to Gray's bed and began to shake his shoulder lightly. "Gray, time to rise and shine." I said. I walked over to his balcony and spread the curtains. This should wake him up. I heard him groan and sit up from his bed.

"It's morning already." He said. I chuckled and walked over towards him.

"Yep, now out of bed. You're lucky your wakeup call was gentle. I had two girls staring me down." I said. He looked over at me and smirked.

"I see you found your new clothes." He said.

"Yeah, how they figured out my sized was kind of weird but as long as they're in my closet now I don't care." I said. He chuckled and got out of bed. I blushed and turned towards the balcony. He sleeps in his underwear. That would have been useful information. He opened his closet and chose an outfit and placed it on his bed.

"Natsu, can you tell me my schedule for today?" He asked. I grabbed the notepad from my pocket and turned back to him. I opened the notepad and began to read it over.

"Alright, today at 9:00am you will be leaving with your father and Levy to the kingdom to see the citizens. At 1:00pm you have a fitting with the tailor for your suit for the wedding. Make sure it still fits. After that you have a train session with your mother at 3:00pm." I said.

"Thank you." He said. He had already put on his shirt and jacket to his suit. All he needed now was his pants, belt and boots. "So, your wakeup call wasn't as great as you told me."

"It wasn't that bad. The girls came in my room and stared down at me until I woke up. It kinda freaked me out and I fell out of bed. It definitely woke me up though." I said.

He chuckled, "That's good. I just hope they don't continue to do that. It could get kinda creepy." He said.

"Tell me about it." I said. He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked really good. The white suit really brings out his eyes as well as his hair. He looked at me through the mirror.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked. I blushed and he chuckled. He turned to me and smiled. "Come on; let's go and get some breakfast." I nodded and we walked to the door and left for the dining hall. We heard giggling coming from Levy's room and I smiled.

"I guess Levy's having fun." I said.

"Let's hope she's not having too much fun. She needs to be ready before 9:00am." He said.

"Of course." I said.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

"You really did that to him?" I asked between pants. The girls continued to laugh.

"Yeah, it was really funny. Oh my gosh you need to see him in his new outfit. He looks so dreamy." Kyle said.

"I know, I think I almost fainted." Airi said.

I chuckled, "I guess I'm gonna have to see for myself." I said. Kyle continued to do my hair while Airi looked for the perfect outfit to wear today. Kyle planned to give me a bun today so she has to straighten my hair first.

"Princess; would you like to wear this one today." Airi asked. Kyle stopped what she was doing so that I could look over at Airi. She was holding a gorgeous short pink and white dress. The dress was pink with a white border on the bottom and top as well as the straps.

"That's perfect. Can you get me my white flats?" I asked. She nodded and began to look for my flats. I turned back towards the mirror and Kyle continued to straighten my hair. I smiled; I finally get to meet the kingdoms people. I'm sure they're going to love me. "Airi, time check."

"7:35am princess." Airi said. Good, I still have plenty of time.

"Take your time Kyle. I want to look good for my people." I said.

"Of course princess." Kyle said. Kyle had already finished half of my hair so I only need the rest of my hair straightened and then I can get dressed.

"Princess, would you like me to go over the schedule?" Airi asked.

"Yes, please." I said. Kyle continued on my hair as Airi began to read the schedule.

"At 9:00am you have to trip with Gray and the king to the kingdom. At 12:00pm you have a spa trip with your friend that is visiting from Magnolia. She should be here by 11:00am so she'll be here by the time you get back from the kingdom. Lastly; at 5:00pm you have a dinner with her and Gray at one of Era's finest restaurants." Airi said.

"I don't remember hearing anything about that last part. Is that new?" I asked.

"Yes, your highness. I just got word about it." Airi said.

"Remind me to inform Gray just in case. I don't even think he knows she's coming over to the palace let alone the dinner." I said.

"Of course, princess." Airi said. Kyle gathered all of my hair and began to wrap it in a bun. She took my ribbon that was in front of me on the desk.

"Airi, can you hold her hair up in place for me?" She asked. Airi came over and began to hold my hair into place and Kyle began to tie the ribbon to it. "There we go. Now you can get dressed Princess."

I stood up, "Thank you." I said. I walked over to my bed and took off the robe I was wearing and put on my dress. Kyle zipped the back for me and I sat back down on my bed and put on my flats. Once they were on I stood up from the bed and walked over to my closet and grabbed my small jacket that stopped at the middle of my stomach and put it on. I don't know if it will be cold or not so it's always nice to have on at hand. "Alright, let's get going. We only have an hour to eat breakfast."

"Of course Princess." They said. They led me out of the room and we left for the dining hall.

* * *

_**(**__**Gray's POV)**_

I and Natsu sat across from each other at the end of the table. My father sat at the other end because I refuse to sit anywhere near him. We have already informed the chef that we will need 10 plates. A plate for me, Natsu, father, Levy, Airi, Kyle, Erza, Gajeel, Loke and Freed. They would all be coming with us to into town. It may seem like a lot of people but the other half are guards. Freed is mine and Levy has Erza, Gajeel and Loke as hers. Why she needs so many guards is a mystery? "So, Gray. I've heard that you got a new personal assistant." The king said.

I sighed, "Yes, I did." I said.

"Where is he?" He asked. Natsu frowned and looked away from him.

"It's Natsu you idiot. "I yelled. My father had an emotionless look on his face.

"Why give him the job? He has no experience in the job." He said.

"I gave him the job because he really needed it. Besides he's perfect at it. He was on time and had the schedule ready." I shot back. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Besides, you killed his father. It was the least I could do."

"Gray." Natsu said.

"I killed no one." My father said.

I growled, "The dragon you killed was his father." I yelled. My father shot up from his seat.

"You were the one who blocked my guards. And you were the one who critically injured them. I refuse to have you working for my son." He yelled. Natsu had tears running down his face and he stood up from his seat.

"I didn't mean to hurt them ok. They got me really mad and my magical energy finally unlocked. I couldn't control it ok. "Natsu cried. Natsu ran out of the dining hall. The king growled and stood up.

"How dare he yell back to me? I am farther ranked than that peasant." My father yelled.

"Shut the hell up." I yelled. I clenched my fists at my sides. "Natsu's been through so much…he doesn't need your crap." I walked over to the entrance of the dining hall. "I'm officially calling you out of the appointment. You can no longer come with us into town. I thought I could finally do something with you but that was a mistake." I walked out of the dining hall to go and find Natsu. As I left I saw Levy coming by with Kyle and Airi.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Levy asked.

"Just my dad being a jackass to Natsu." I said. She gasped as well as the girls. "I have to go and find him."

"Let us help you." Kyle said.

"Yeah, Natsu is our friends and neighbor." Airi said. Levy stepped forward.

"I want to help to. Natsu is my Nii-san." Levy said.

"Alright, but we have to hurry." I said. They nodded and we split up. I decided to head back towards the rooms. Levy headed towards the healers chambers since he likes to talk to Wendy. I ran back towards the west wing towards Natsu's room. I had a feeling he would be there. My hunches are almost always right remember.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I leaned against the railing as my tears fell onto the railing. They dripped and dropped one after one. How dare I, he says. How dare he? How dare he say such horrible things to me? He doesn't know what I've been through? I clenched my fists into the railing and glared out into the city. Maybe I made a mistake? I shouldn't have become his assistant. I don't have the training to do this. I'm better off dead. I'm not accepted anywhere I go. I backed away from the railing to the corner. I slid down until I hit the bottom. I pulled my legs to my chest and cried into them. I put my hands to my neck. It was bare since I left my muffler off because I didn't know if it would be appropriate with the outfit I was wearing. I really need my muffler right now, but I can't even stand up. I feel like I'm stuck to the floor and I can never get up. I punched the balcony floor in anger. Why do I have to be such a baby about everything? I heard my door open and I looked over at my balcony door.

"Natsu, are you in here?" A voice asked me.

"I'm out here." I said. Footsteps came towards the balcony and Gray came out. He looked down at me with sadness in his eyes. He kneeled down in front of me. He wiped my tears away.

"Why must I always see you so sad?" He asked. I closed my eyes so that I couldn't look at him.

"I can't help it. No one ever likes me for me or it's something personal." I cried. He put his hands on my shoulders and I opened my eyes.

"You know that's not true. We all like you for you." He said. I didn't notice how close he was to me. This is just like in the changing room when he pinned me to the wall.

"It doesn't matter. Your father was right about me. I shouldn't be working for you after all that's happened. I hurt all of those people." I yelled. I put my hands to my eyes. "I don't deserve to be here. I should be dead." I felt a finger covering my lips and my eyes widened.

"Don't you ever say that again?" He growled. His bangs covered his eyes and his hands clenched into my shoulders. I groaned in pain in slight pleasure and he blinked. He blushed as he saw me. My head was thrown back and I was breathing heavily. He let go of my shoulders and I looked back at him. I had a blush of my own and I felt really embarrassed. "What my father said was wrong? He doesn't know you that way we do. The way I do." My heart was beating rapidly as this went on. He talks to me like we've known each other for years.

"That may be true but what If I lose control again. I don't wanna hurt you or anyone else." I said.

He put a hand on my cheek. "Then we'll help you. I don't want you to go." He said. I blushed at that statement but nodded none the less. He grabbed my hand and we stood up. We stayed that was for a minute; him looking at me and me looking at him. We looked each other in the eye and I had a blush on my face. I looked down at my watch as a distraction. It was 8:45am.

"Gray, we have to go. You have to be by the palace gates in 15 minutes." I said. He sighed and let go of my hand.

"Alright, but we have to hurry." He said. I nodded and we walked off of the balcony and headed for the bedroom door. I looked back at the balcony. We always end up in those situations that make my heart flutter and my face heat up. Is it a sign for something bigger than I know or is it just a coincidence? I sighed; this is just way too confusing to think about it. I grabbed the handle to the door as we walked out and shut the door behind me. Maybe the girls were right. I looked over at Gray. I do like Gray. But, what about Levy. She's already planning to marry him. I've fallen for a guy that I can't have. What the hell am I gonna do?

"Gray, you found Natsu." A voice called to us. Gray looked over to the hall on the right and we saw Levy, Kyle and Airi running over to us.

"Yeah, I did. But, we have to hurry to the palace gates." He said.

"Oh right, we have to go to the city right about now." Levy said.

I nodded; "Yes, you can't be late." I said.

"Well, come on." Kyle said. We nodded and we all hurried to the palace gates. I refuse to let Gray be late for this appointment especially on my first day on the job. I grabbed Gray's arm and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and used his ice make magic to make an ice carriage.

"Get in." Gray said. The girls stopped running and got into the carriage. It may be cold but at least we won't be late. Gray got in after them and I put the belt that would pull them around my waist. I concentrated on my fire and my feet had fire coming out of them like rockets.

"Hold on." I said. I began to float into the air and we began to fly towards the palace gates. As we were going I looked back at the others. "How are you guys holding up?"

"I'm more worried about you. Remember what happened last time you used magic?" Gray said.

"What happened that night may have been painful but I have to use my magic more often so that my magical energy can flow more easily?" I explained. They stayed silent as I continued down the halls. I went a little faster as I saw the time. "Shit." We only have 2 minutes to get there.

"Were not gonna make it." Levy said.

"I promise I'll get you there on time. Trust me." I said. I sped up again and I noticed that the carriage was starting to melt. I looked ahead; the palace doors were coming into view. I stopped the fire from coming out of my feet and began to skid us to a stop. The girls held onto the sides so that they don't fall out. I bit my lip as the pain began to shoot through my legs. I will not stop and get them hurt. Just a bit more. We skidded another 50 feet until we finally came to a stop. The girls immediately got out of the carriage and I fell to my knees. "Hurry, get to the carriage so that you can get there on time." Gray grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He put my arm around his neck and he began to walk me to the carriage.

"I'm not gonna let you stay here. Besides, you're my assistant so where I go you go." Gray said. I stayed silent as we walked out the doors and over to the carriage. I bit my lip as we continued walking. My legs hurt like hell from all that pressure I put onto them. "We're almost there."

"Thank you Gray." I said. He smiled and he helped me into the carriage. I sat down on the end and he sat next to me.

"Are you ok, Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Y-Yeah; I-I'll be alright." I said.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked.

"We don't want our new friend getting hurt." Airi said.

"I appreciate the concern but you have something important you need to do." I said.

"And you're not important. Natsu we care about you. The trip to the city can wait." Gray said.

"No, I'll be fine. The citizens are already looking forward to see you guys." I said.

Levy sighed, "Alright, but don't pressure yourself. If you need to stay in here for a little bit than stay here." Levy said.

"I promise I won't push myself." I said. They nodded and I sat back on the bench. I watched from the window as we headed out of the palace grounds towards the city. I looked over at Gray; he seems a little worried. This job may be a little more stressful than I thought it would have been. But, I love it because I get to stick around with my friends. And that's all that matters to me. No matter who thinks I can't do it; I'm going to prove them wrong. And they'll see that they were wrong about me.

* * *

**Me: Well that was something else. **

**Natsu: More romance.**

**Me: I wanted him to kiss you so bad, but i have a plan for that. **

**Gray: Thank god because i'm getting impatient.**

**Me: Hey, your not the only one.**

**Natsu: Exactly.**

**Me: Now, Question of the day. "Is Natsu good at his job so far as Gray's personal assistant?" **

**Gray: Yes.**

**Natsu: Thank you.**

**Me: Review.**


	19. First Day On The Job- Part 2

**Hello everyone….I love you guys…that's it. Part 2- a go!**

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

The carriage pulled up to the gates of the city and there were citizens with signs and others were cheering. I personally get embarrassed when people do that. I don't see my people as often as I should so I don't know why they love so much. It must be because they can't wait for me to take over. "Wow, I guess your people really like you." Natsu said. Natsu was looking out the window of the carriage at all of the town's people. He had a big smile on his face as he looked around.

"Yeah, I feel bad that I don't visit them enough. But, I have my studies and training to worry about." I said.

He chuckled, "Well as your personal assistant I will do everything I can to make sure you have more time." He said.

Levy was impressed, "Wow, Natsu. You really take this job seriously." Levy commented. Natsu smiled and leaned against his hand.

"Thanks, this job means a lot to me so I will do anything for Gray." He said. I blushed and he smiled at me. The carriage came to a complete stop and the driver opened the door for us. Levy and the girls got out first and I looked over at Natsu.

"Are you feeling alright to walk or do you want to wait in here?" I asked. He sighed and tapped his leg on the floor. He hissed in pain and looked over at me.

"I'm fine." He lied. I frowned and he looked down at his legs. "Alright, it still hurts a bit but I want to be there with you when you see your people."

"Well, I guess I can think of something for you to use." I said. He looked at me in surprise and I tapped my chin. "Ok, where does it hurt the most?"

He looked back down at his leg and began to feel around. "I guess in my knees and my ankles." He guessed. I nodded and put my hands on his knees. I took a deep breath and his legs to freeze up; like ice braces for his legs. I removed my hands and he looked confused. "What are these for?"

"They're like braces for your legs. They take most of the pressure out of your legs." I explained. He nodded and I got out of the carriage. "Can you get out?"

"Yeah, of course." He answered. He stood up from the bench and got out of the carriage. He stepped onto the ground and had a look of relief. "Wow, these things really do work." I smiled and we started off to catch up to Levy and the others. The knights left before us so she's probably meeting with them. Natsu looked around in the crowd as he heard people talking about him. They said things like; "Who is he?" and "Why does he get to be so close to prince?" Natsu seemed to be both embarrassed and annoyed. "Don't listen to them Natsu? There just jealous fan girls."

"Alright, but I won't have to fear for my life, will I?" He asked.

I thought for a minute. "Maybe." I said. He looked at me with fear and I chuckled. "I'm kidding." He pouted and I smiled. Natsu is very childish about certain things. But, I wasn't really kidding about those fan girls. If they're crazy; they will hurt him. We walked up to the fountain; the guards said they would meet us there since it was a clear view of the gates. I could see Freed from where he was and he didn't look happy. We stopped in front of him and he pulled me to the side.

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. I blinked and in confusion and he sighed. "What the hell is going on between you and Natsu?"

"What are you talking about? Natsu and I are just friends." I explained.

"So, you gave him the job as your personal assistant." He complained.

I sighed, "Freed, he really wanted to stay with us in the palace so I gave him the job. He's actually really good at it." I said.

"Look man, I see the way you look at him. If you upset the princess; you're gonna get your ass kicked by those knights. So, watch out. That kid is up to no good." He warned. He walked away to go check up on Levy and I was stunned. Is he really up to something? Natsu wouldn't try anything with me. I looked back over at him, he was chatting with Levy as he wrote something down on the schedule. He looked over at me and pointed to the notebook. I smiled; he is defiantly not up to something. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Apparently; one of Levy's friends is coming to visit her today. So, you'll be having dinner with her at 5:00pm. Try not to use up too much energy today." He explained. He smiled and closed his notebook. He put a hand on my shoulder; "Come on. Your people are dying to see you." I chuckled and he walked us over to the fountain so that we can begin seeing our people.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

After the meeting in the city with all of the people in Era; we're headed to the tailor for Gray's fitting. Levy left an hour ago to head to the spa with her friend. I can't wait to meet her; if I have to go to the dinner anyway. We stopped by to see Wendy after the visit to the kingdom to see if she could fix my legs so that I no longer had to wear those braces. She told me that I have stop hurting myself or she'll ban me. I know she didn't mean it; but just be safe I will make I don't hurt myself. Gray looked over at me and eyed me every so often. I was a little concern because he seemed to be losing my trust. I would ask him what I did. But, I don't want to sound nosey. I frowned and he sighed. I put my hands in my pockets and my bangs fell over my eyes, making a dark shadow. We walked into the tailor's office and we sat down in the chairs. The tailor immediately came out and smiled.

"Your highness, right on time. I just need you to try on the suit to make sure it still fits." She said. Gray stood up and he followed her into the fitting room. I sat back in my chair and waited. Knowing this suit it may take a few minutes to put on. Since it's such a grand event it must be very elegant suit. I sighed, something today seems off. Gray seems to look at me like I'm gonna betray him or something. Just what the hell is going on? I know I didn't do anything to him so what's going on? I sighed again; this is not my day. I heard a pair of footsteps walking towards the door and I looked up. Gray came out in his suit and I had to say it was hot. He looked over at me with a smile.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"You look great." I said. He sighed and walked back into the changing room. What did I say? I said he looked great, what the hell is his problem? I'm starting to hope I don't have to go this dinner later tonight. Gray's giving me a really strange vibe. He came back out; changed back into his regular attire and I stood up from my seat. "You still have some to kill before your training session."

"I think I'm just going to head off to my room for a little bit. Just come by at 2:45 and we'll head to the training hall." He said. He walked passed me and headed out of the room.

"What the hell is going on with you?" I whispered. I don't like to feel like the bad guy. It makes me feel guilty and sad. I just want to know what I did. I walked over to the door and walked out. I might as well think this out for the time I get to myself. I walked down the hall towards the stairwell since the tailor is on the third floor. The third floor itself was empty except for the tailor and the servants when they come up for bed. I walked down the stairwell slowly so that I don't run into Gray. I walked down one step at a time. The only pairs of feet I could hear were my own so I guess Gray is already gone. I took a deep breath and hurried out of the stair well. I just want to go back to my room and sit in silence. I walked out of the stairwell and down the hall towards my room. I jammed my hands back into my pocket and looked down at the floor as I walked.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" A voice asked. I looked up to see two curious girls walking up to me.

"I just wanna be alone right now, guys." I said.

"Aww, but it's not good to be alone when you're upset." Kyle complained.

"I know that but this something I need to figure out on m own. Because even I don't know what's going on." I said. Airi put a hand on my shoulder and Kyle gave me a hug.

"Well, I promise me and Airi will help you get out of this bad mood." Kyle said. I smiled and they walked with me back to my room.

"Arigato." I said. They chuckled and they grabbed my arms and began pulling me down the hall to my room. They were giggling as they pulled me down the hall because of the scared look on my face. Telling girls about your problems is never a good idea. But, I don't care right now. I need to tell someone about this. They opened my doors and Kyle sat me down on my bed. Kyle and Airi then sat down together in the big love seat I had against the wall.

"So, what is going on?" Airi asked.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I punched my bedroom wall in anger. Freed stood in front of me with an emotionless look on his face. "I warned you about him. He's only using you." He said. I brought my fist to my side and took a deep breath.

"I don't understand. Are you sure he did that?" I asked.

"I'm positive. He was all over her." He said. I growled and looked over at my door.

"I can't believe he would do that to me. After everything I did for him." I growled. Freed told me earlier while we were in the city that Natsu had been all over Levy whenever he got the chance. I was pissed off that he's trying to get to Levy. "I have to go and fire him."

"I knew he would never work out. Just as your father said." He said.

I growled, "For once he was actually right." I said. I walked out the door before I could see Freed's smirk. I shut the door and left for Natsu's room.

* * *

_**(**__**Natsu's POV)**_

"That doesn't make any sense. How did he get so mad at you? You didn't do anything." Airi said.

"That's the issue here. If I can't figure out what I did; I can't apologize." I said. Kyle stood up from her spot quickly causing Airi to fall off her seat. She landed in a huff and Kyle looked down at her.

"Sorry." She apologized. Airi stood up with swirls in her eyes.

"That's ok." Airi said. Kyle smiled and turned back to me.

"Well if you can't figure it out, why don't you just ask him." Kyle suggested.

I sighed, "I would but whatever I say he gets upset or pissed off." I said.

"Well, we have to figure something out." Kyle said. Airi sat down in the chair with Kyle and we began to think. But, it didn't last long when Gray kicked my door in. I jumped and put a hand to my heart. He stomped over to me and grabbed the collar of my suit and hoisted me up. He glared at me.

"What the hell were you doing with Levy?" He growled. I was totally confused right now.

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't seen Levy all damn day." I said.

"I meant when we were in the city. You were all over her." He yelled.

"That is not true. We were with Levy the whole time." Kyle yelled.

"Silence." Gray yelled. His voice boomed throughout my room and I was getting scared. This is not the Gray I know. He dropped me down on the bed. "You are officially fired as my personal assistant." I gasped in horror. I love this job; I don't understand why I'm losing it.

"But, I did nothing wrong. I would never do anything like that to Levy. I only see her as a little sister." I said. Gray stayed silent as I stood up from my bed. "You can fire me if you want; but don't you dare tell me I did something I never did." I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my muffler then hurried to the balcony. I opened the doors and walked onto the balcony. I grabbed the railings and jumped.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Natsu." The girls screamed in horror. They ran to the balcony to see if he was alright. I stood still in my spot.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Natsu would never touch Levy like that. He's not a pervert and he would never touch his little sister." Kyle yelled to me. She clenched her fists before beginning to bite on them lightly to blocked her screams of anger.

"Whoever told you he did that was lying. We were with Levy the whole time she was in the city not to mention those knights too." Airi said.

"Enough, I don't have time for this. I have a training session." I said. I began to walk when one of them grabbed my wrist. She pulled me back and turned me around.

"Your just gonna leave after you hurt him like that." Kyle said. Airi looked at me with anger. Kyle looked extremely pissed. "I never thought you were one to stoop so low." She let me go and I walked out of the room and headed for Ur's training session.

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

"What an Icy bitch?" Airi complained.

"I never thought he would be one to stoop so low." I said. I clenched my fists again and grabbed one of Natsu's pillows. I put it to my face and screamed into it. Airi put a hand on my shoulder. I removed the pillow and looked over at her.

"Maybe we should go and find Levy. Maybe if we get her to tell Gray that he's wrong he'll apologize." She said.

"I guess you're right, but if I were Natsu; I may have a hard time forgiving him." I said. Airi nodded in agreement and we walked to the door together and walked out to get Levy.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

This is not happening. I didn't just get betrayed by my best friend for something I never did. Why would he even think that? He knows I only see Levy as a little

sister. So, why would he think that I all of her. I was barely ever around her that whole time. I just need to get some air and think about everything that just

happened. My heart feels like it's been shattered into millions of pieces. I walked into the gardens to find a place to sit down and relax my head. I looked around and

saw a beautiful cheery tree on the top of the hill. That was perfect. At least something good happened today. It may not be a big thing but it's still big for me. I

walked up the hill and I noticed that the sun was right in view with the tree. So, I have a first class view of the sunset if I stay out here that long. I stopped at the top

of the hill and tried to catch my breath. The hill may not have been a very steep but from walking around and jumping off a balcony really takes a toll on me. I

walked over to the tree and sat against the trunk of the tree. My mind finally caught up with everything that has happened and I broke down. I could even control it

at this point. My tears just fell down my face like rain. I'm finally crying for a really good reason. I'm not crying because I hate how my body looks; I'm not crying

because I feel useless. No, I'm upset because I just lost the trust of my best friend and crush.

* * *

**Me: Damn, i hate myself. I apoligize if the setting makes no sense but i really didn't feel like writing the whole city meeting the king and soon to be queen thing. Plus the suspense of what he was mad about made it so much better.**

**Natsu: This sucks.**

**Gray: Tell me about it...i sounded like a jerk.**

**Me: I'm sorry ok. You should be happy; the kiss scene is coming.**

**Natsu: Thank god**

**Gray: About time**

**Me: Sweet...Now question of the day. "Who can't wait for my kiss scene?" **

**Natsu: Me.**

**Me: Review and tell what you think.**


	20. We Can Never Be Together

**Hello party people. Boy do I have a chapter for you. I don't want to give it away so…on with the story. **

regular dialoge

_Dialouge being remembered_

* * *

_**(Airi's POV)  
**_

I knocked on Levy's door and we waited patiently for her to answer. I hope she's even here because she is with her friend so I don't know where she would go. "Maybe we should come back later." I suggested.

"No way; this is important because if we have to wait then I'm kicking Gray's ass first." Kyle complained.

"But, he could banish you for that. Hell he could have you killed." I said worriedly.

"If it's for Natsu; then so be it. But, I don't think Levy would have that happen." She said. I sighed; I hope she's right. Because if I know you; if you're going down; you'll take me with you. I don't want to die; thank you. The door opened and there stood Levy.

"What's up guys?" She asked.

"Can we talk to you; it's important." I said. She nodded and stepped aside. We walked in and she shut the door behind us. She sat down on her bed and I noticed her friend was no longer here.

"So, what was so important?" She asked. Kyle stepped forward.

"Your fiancée just fired Natsu for "being all over you." Kyle said.

Levy shot up from her bed, "What?" She yelled.

"Yeah, he got so upset he jumped off his balcony." Kyle said. Levy clenched her fists.

"Do you know where he heard it from?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, no. But, we hoped that you would tell him that it never happened and hopefully he would believe you." I said.

"Of course. Where is he now?" She asked.

"I think he said he was going to Ur's training session." I said.

"Take me there." She ordered. We bowed to her and we led her to the training hall.

* * *

_**(**__**Gray's POV)  
**_

I slammed into the wall as Ur landed her attack on me. I fell to the floor and she sighed. "Gray, what the hell is going on with you today? You're getting worse." Ur complained. I shakily stood up from the floor for the 5th time that hour and looked over at her.

"It's none of your concern. Just continue." I said.

She sighed, "Maybe we should take 5. You need some rest after that beating I just gave you. Maybe you can figure out what's going on in that head of yours." She said. She walked to the double doors and left the room. I leaned against the wall and slid down until I hit the floor. I tried to calm my breathing since it was heavy. I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned back against the wall.

_"That is not true. We were with Levy the whole time." _

What does she know? There were times when they left her side to fetch her things. It would give Natsu the perfect approach.

_"But, I did nothing wrong. I would never do anything like that to Levy. I only see her as a little sister."_

That could have been just a cover up for all I know. I figured since she cared about him so much that it was a cover up to get closer to him. It was all just a charade. He never cared about me.

_"Whoever told you he did that was lying. We were with Levy the whole time she was in the city not to mention those knights too."_

But, there's no way he could have touched her like that in front of the knights. Something doesn't add up. The doors to the training hall re-opened and I stood up. "Alright, let's get started." I said. I looked over to see a very pissed off group of girls.

"We need to talk. Now." Levy said angrily. She snapped her fingers and the girls began to walk over to me. They grabbed my arms and held me in place. Levy stepped in front of me; a glare set on her face that could kill. "What the hell are doing firing Natsu?"

"I did because he was all over you." I said.

"Liar. Natsu would never touch me like that. He cares about me like a little sister as I see him as a big brother." Levy said.

"That's not true; Freed would never lie to me." I yelled to her. She looked back at the door and growled.

"That damn Freed." She growled. She looked back at me. "Get up were going to go and find him." The girls nodded and lifted me up from the floor and they began to walk me out of the room.

"You can't force me out. I'm still in my training session." I said.

"Don't worry; this won't take long." Kyle said. Levy opened the doors and they led me out.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

"Wherever Freed is?" Airi said. They dragged me down the hall so that we could find Freed and I was getting annoyed. I really don't feel like doing this right now.

"Excuse me; have you seen Freed recently?" Levy asked a random servant. She pointed down the hall. "Thank you." The servant bowed and walked away. The girls began to drag me back down the hall and I was getting nervous. I could hear Freed's voice coming from the throne room. But, why would he be there? Levy stopped in front of the doors and opened them both. She walked in and the girls dragged me inside. "Hey Freed, get over here." Freed got up from his kneeling position and looked back at us.

"Princess; what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Don't give me that crap. What did you say to Gray about me and Natsu?" Levy said.

"Natsu is up to no good. That's what I told him." Freed said. Levy walked up to him and looked him over.

"There's more you're not telling us." She said. Kyle let go of my arm and walked up to them.

"Tell us the rest of the story Freed." Kyle demanded.

"You are in no rank to be demanding me. I out rank you." He said.

"I don't give a crap. Natsu is one of my friends and I will not let you hurt him for your own selfishness." She said. Freed and Kyle had a glare showdown.

"Can we get this over with already?" I asked with a sweat drop. Kyle smirked and turned back to me.

"He's working for somebody." Kyle said. I gasped and looked back at Freed. "I saw it in his eyes. He's not telling us something and I want to know who it is."

"Is that true?" I asked. Freed stood there with an emotionless look on his face.

He sighed, "Yes, that is true. But, I was also in on it so the other person has just as much responsibility as I." He said.

"Why would you do this?" I asked in disbelief. "I thought we were friends Freed."

"That's what I thought too." He shot back. I stepped back in shock. He growled and brought out his sword. "That kid has taken up almost all of your time. We never get to hang out as much as we used too."

"I've been busy with studies and getting to know Levy. What did you expect?" I said.

"There has been that but in your spare time you go to Natsu. Are you trying to replace me after all of these years?" He said.

"No, I just want to get to know him that's all." I said.

"You're lying. Remember what I told you in the city. There's more to it than that." He said.

"Enough about that. Who are you working with?" I asked.

He smirked, "It should have been fairly obvious." He said.

_"I knew he would never work out. Just as your father said." He said._

"It was my father wasn't it." I growled.

He smirked and bopped his nose. "Right on the nose my friend." He said.

"I should have known. He never liked Natsu from the start, why wouldn't he try to get rid of him." I said. I clenched my fists, "Let me go find him. I need to make this right."

"We're not letting you out of our sight. Besides, you really hurt him. We don't think you should see him." Airi said.

"Let me go. He needs to know from me and me alone." I yelled. The room went silent and Airi's hold on me got loose. I removed my arm from her grasp and ran out of the throne room. I need to go and find Natsu.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

"How could you Freed?" I asked. He brought his sword to his side and looked back at me.

"From what you don't know; you would be thanking me." He said.

"Why would I be thanking you? I care about Natsu like he was real brother. I would never want to hurt him."

He turned around and put his sword back in his belt. "You will learn of his true intentions soon enough." He said. He walked over to the door on the side of the throne room to leave. I hadn't seen Airi head after him as she stopped in front of the door. Freed stopped in his tracks and Kyle appeared behind him. "Move out of my way. I am not afraid to hurt you."

"We will after we give you your punishment." Kyle said. Freed turned around to see her when Airi grabbed his arms and raised a fist. She was about to turned him around when he took out his sword and put it to Airi's neck. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Touch me again and I won't hesitate to kill you in cold blood." He said. He removed the sword from her neck and he walked out of the room. Airi was so scared that she couldn't even move.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked. I walked up to them and sighed.

"You should know how Freed is. He's not scared when it comes to death. He's killed plenty so he's used to the sight of blood." I said.

"Still that was going way too far." Kyle complained.

"It doesn't matter; let's head back to my room. I'm sure she's wondering where I ran off too." I said.

"Of course." They said. They opened the doors for me and we walked back to my room. I just Gray doesn't mess this up.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)  
**_

If my theory is correct; Natsu's room is right near the gardens. The garden is a beautiful spot to think so he may have ended up there. My god, I feel like an idiot for this. I should have known he wouldn't do anything to Levy. I ran out the doors of the palace and ran to the gardens. He has to still be here. He just has to be. It's been an hour since that argument so he should still be here. My feet stomped the grass as I ran as fast as I can. The garden is huge so he could be anywhere. I saw a cherry tree on top of the hill. That must be where he is. It's a very relaxing spot. I use to go there when I was a little kid. I started up the hill and I saw the sun was starting to set. I stopped at the top of the hill and there he was. "Natsu." I said. He looked in my direction; his eyes were red and puffy and hid cheeks were tear stained. He wiped his tears away and looked back at me.

"What do you want?" He asked. I walked over to him and he stood up. "If you want me to leave I'll go."

"No." I said. He blinked and I sighed. "Just sit with me for a minute." I sat down against the trunk like he had been before. He stayed still for a moment before sitting back down next to me. We watched the sun together in an awkward silence. He had a sad look on his face and I sighed again. "I'm sorry."

His head shot in my direction. "What?" He asked.

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you so easily. I got false information and I immediately figured it was true." I said. He looked away from me and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Even so; why didn't you believe me? I haven't lied to you once." He said.

"That was my fault. I have trust issues." I said. He looked back at me and frowned.

"Sorry; I didn't know." He apologized.

"It's ok. But, I should have listened to you. I just didn't expect him to be lying to me." I said.

"Who's he?" He asked.

"He's not important right now. I just want to apologize and make it up to you." I said. Natsu stayed silent; watching me with concern.

"If you say so." He said. He looked towards the sun; watching it set. The sky was now an orange; red color. It was very beautiful. I looked back at Natsu; he was smiling at the sun. I guess he likes sunsets too. "Why would you think that I would touch Levy like that?"

"I don't know. Like I said before I have trust issues." I said. I looked over at him and frowned. "I hope you can forgive me for taking my anger out on you."

"I'm not sure I can Gray. I mean I want to. But I need to know that you won't come to me and assume the worst every time someone says something bad about me." He cried. His tears rolled down his face and I put my arm around his shoulders. He cried into my chest, his punched light from weakness. "I'm not as bad as I look you know. I really care about you."

I blushed a dark red on his cheek and I knew he was too. "I care about you too Natsu. I promise to not hurt you again."

"How do I know you're not lying to me? Even if you don't know it, you may go after me again when someone tells you a lie about me." He cried.

"I have problems alright. No one's perfect for their baggage." I complained.

"I don't mind your baggage. I mind when it comes back to kick me in the face." Natsu said.

"I don't want my baggage to come back to you. That's not how I want it to be." I said. He looked up from my chest and glared at me.

"If that was the case then why did you listen to him so easily? I thought we were friends." He said. He pushed me away from him and he stood up from his spot under the tree. "I guess you really never trusted me."

"That is not true." I yelled as I stood up.

"Then tell me; why did you doubt me?" He asked. I stayed silent as I tried to think of the real reason. Why did I jumped to conclusion? Was it because I believed Freed? Freed never lied to me before; or at least I hope not. Natsu looked down at the grass; tears prickling at his already red eyes. "I knew it; you really never trusted me." I opened my mouth to protest but he interrupted me. "Don't say anything?" He wiped his eyes and turned around. "I'm leaving. Obviously you don't trust me; so there's no reason for me to stay." He took a step but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back until he hit my chest. "Let me go."

"No, I will not let you leave." I said. I wrapped my arms around him and his eyes were wide. "I won't let you."

"Gray." He whispered. A tear landed on Natsu's shoulder and soon more began to follow.

"You're the only one who understands me. I've told you secrets and thoughts that I never shared with anyone else. There's no way in hell I'm going to lose that with you." He got free from my grip and turned to me. He put a hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears.

"Why must I always see you so sad?" He mocked me. I used that line before so it must have seemed appropriate. I chuckled and he smiled up at me. I looked in his eyes; they sparkled like diamonds. The sun was almost completely set from the sky. There was a gentle breeze that blew some of the cheery blossoms off of the tree. "Gray." I blinked and he smiled.

"I have something I need to tell you." I said. He blinked this time and I sighed.

"What is it Gray; tell me?" He said. I put my hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"I really like you." I confessed. His face showed surprise. His cheeks became bright red and he smiled.

"I really like you too." He said. We stayed silent; just staring into each other's eyes. I began to lean in and his eyes widened. "What about Levy?" He asked immediately. I pulled back and mentally cursed.

"I don't know." I said. He frowned and looked back at the palace.

"I don't want to hurt her." He said sadly.

"I know but there's something about you that gets my heart racing." I said. He blushed and tried to hide his face in his muffler.

"Even so; I don't want you to lose your chance with Levy. Besides, you need an heir to the throne and I can't give you that." He said. I frowned and walked over to him. He looked up at me with sadness. I cupped his cheek and his eyes widened. "Gray." I leaned down towards him and stole his lips in a heated kiss. He was shocked that I did this but this was what I wanted. If I couldn't be with Natsu; the least I could do is a get one kiss. Natsu had finally started to kiss me back after the shock passed. The kissed was electrifying and intoxicating. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped my around his waist. I licked his bottom lip for entry and he opened his mouth. I slid my tongue in to deepen the kiss. We stayed that way for a few moments before I pulled away. We were breathing heavily. We were blushing brightly and I smiled. The cherry blossoms fell from the tree and flew down behind him making him look more angelic. "Wow." I all he had to say after that.

"I know that I may have marry Levy; but I still wanted you to know how I feel." I said. He stayed silent as his fingers touched his lip. It's a normal reflex for those who had just had their first kiss or a kiss from someone new. He smiled and looked up at me.

"I wanted to let you know too. Levy will make a good wife for you. I'll support you; no matter what you do." He said.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I said. He chuckled and looked down at his watch.

"Shit, you're dinner with Levy." He said.

"Crap, we have to go." I said. He nodded and we left for the palace gates. Natsu walked behind me so I didn't see him get pulled back behind the corner. He yelped and a hand covered his mouth. He looked over at the figure, all he saw was a glowing purple.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

He let go of my mouth and I stepped back. "Who are you?" I asked. The figure came out of hiding and it was Freed. "Freed; what's up?"

He smirked, "I have a job to do and it involves you." He said. He brought his sword to my face and my eyes widened. What's going on? He chuckled evilly and slashed his sword in front of me. I clenched my eyes shut and waited for the pain but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"What did you do?" I asked. He pointed to my chest; a phrase was written on my chest but I couldn't read it.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain." He said. I was confused until I was suddenly hit with an indescribable amount of pain. I screamed as it ran through my body. I fell to my knees and held my chest as my screams got louder.

"G-Gray." I screamed.

* * *

**Me: *silence***

**Natsu: I'm suprised you have nothing to say.**

**Me: Sorry; i'm just speechless.**

**Gray: that's a first.**

**Me: Question of the day. *ignoring Gray* "Was the confession scene any good?" I was a little worried it was lame.**

**Gray: Nah, it was fine.**

**Me: *sighs in relief***

**Gray: Well maybe. **

**Me: Review. **


	21. A Battle With Freed Part 1

**Hey guys…I know that confession scene sucked but I promise it will get better. There won't be anything…anytime soon. But, there will be romance between them eventually. Yeah, this makes no sense…let's just continue before I embarrass myself anymore. By the way I have a new poll up so pretty please answer it. It's important that I know which story to focus on and complete. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I stopped in my tracks as I heard a scream. That scream; I remember that pain filled scream anywhere. "Natsu." I said. I turned around and ran back to where I started. He must have gotten taken a little while back. His screamed got louder as I got closer to the corner. "Natsu." I sped up and turned the corner. I skidded to a stop at what I saw. Natsu was screaming in pain, he held his chest as he kneeled on the ground. There behind him stood Freed; his eye glowing a dark purple. "Freed; what the hell are you doing?"

He chuckled; "I got new orders from the king. Find the boy and eliminate him." He said. I clenched my fists and looked down at Natsu; his tears of pain ran down his cheeks as he screamed in excruciating pain.

"Why are you siding with my father?" I asked.

He smirked, "This kid has gotten to you and don't tell me that I'm lying. I saw and heard everything you said. These two weeks you were supposed to fall for Levy; but you fell for this peasant." He said. He swiped his sword again and Natsu screamed in pain; louder than before.

"Natsu."I screamed. I looked back up at Freed; his attitude has totally changed. "What the hell happened to you Freed? You used to be my best friend and now this." I was beyond pissed. Natsu doesn't deserve this crap from anyone. Especially since his pain is my fault.

"I may be your friend but I'm also your partner and protector. If the king gives me order I follow it. No exception even if you go against it." He explained.

"Maybe so but death is not the answer." I said.

"The king's orders are absolute. I cannot back down." He said. He swiped his sword again and Natsu screamed in horror and pain.

"Stop it Freed; he's had enough." I yelled.

He smirked again, "I'm just having a little fun. Killing his right away would be too easy. I plan to torture him until I'm bored. He'll be in so much pain; he'll be begging me to kill him. And it's all your fault." He explained. My face was drained of all of its color. I know that it's my fault but hearing it out loud by another person is just horrifying.

"D-Don't listen t-to him." Natsu managed to say.

"But, it's true." I said.

"I-If you falling for me w-was what c-caused this t-then I'm just as m-much to blame." He said. Freed growled and stomped his foot on Natsu's back. Natsu fell to the ground and continued to scream as he held it in as long as he could. My bangs covered my eyes causing them to shadow my eyes. I clenched my fists at my sides; I could hear Freed continuing to swipe his sword causing Natsu more extreme pain. I opened my right hand and I reached into my belt and grabbed my own sword.

"That's enough." I cried. Freed looked up at me. I had my own tears running down my face. But, my eyes showed no sadness; but anger. "You've messed with him and me for long enough." I brought my sword in front of me; standing tall in front of my face. "We're going to duel. Settle this once and for all."

"If that is what you wish then very well. But; even if you are my friend; I must warn you. I will not be going easy on you." He said.

"I know how you are Freed. Just leave Natsu alone and focus on me." I said. He thought about it for moment before pointing his sword at me.

"Let's begin." He said. I moved away from Natsu into the field. I don't want to hurt him while I'm trying to save him. We stood face to face; determination was locked in our eyes. A gust of wind blew against our hair; flowing it back and forth.

"Duel." We said in unison.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

I sat on my bed; my legs crossed as I was deep in thought. Gray's been gone for almost an hour and I have no idea where he went. The girls offered to go and find them but I declined saying that it would be rude to interrupt. The girls were pacing around the room trying to figure out what to do with Freed. Airi just wants to kick him around a bit; but I'm not sure that's very wise; unless she has a death wish.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore. I need to kick his ass for this." Airi complained.

"Airi; I already told you. Unless you have a death wish you will not try and face Freed." I said. I clenched my fists into the bed sheets. "I've heard stories about his victims. Most don't last more than 10 minutes against him." The girls' eyes showed fear in them but I didn't want to see it.

"We need to at least stop him." Kyle said.

"He's trying to get rid of Natsu. Who knows how far he'll go." Airi said.

"I'm not sure. But, remember Gray is with him so he may be able to reason with him." I said. Before they could answer I heard a faint noise of metal on metal. My head shot up and I looked over at the balcony. I jumped down from my bed and over to the balcony. I opened the doors and ran to the railing. The girls followed close behind me. I came to stop at the railing; my hair flying in front of me and back to my shoulders. I looked into the field. I saw Gray and Freed have a sword duel. Our eyes widened, "Gray, do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Kinda busy here." He called to me.

"Are you insane? You know Freed's history in battle. He could kill you." I said.

"He's has a painful spell on Natsu and I need to break it. This is the only way." He said. My eyes widened; a spell. What kind of spell could he have placed on him? It must very strong since there dueling each other.

"What can I do?" I asked. He didn't answer me at first as he was trying to weaken Freed long enough to talk. Their swords clashed the sound of metal on metal echoing throughout the gardens. The rare slice of skin was seen. Blood dripping onto the grass with each step. I shielded my eyes; I couldn't watch this any longer. I don't like the sight of blood; especially when it comes from someone I care about. Airi put a hand on my shoulder. I removed the hands that covered my eyes and looked up at her.

"Don't worry about Gray. He's doing fine out there. Let's go find Natsu and try to keep him safe until Gray defeats Freed." She said.

"Besides I want a get my hands on Freed. I might just get him when he isn't looking." Kyle said. I nodded and they led me away from the balcony and back inside my room.

"Let me grab my quill. I may need it to protect myself." I said. They nodded and I walked over to my dresser and grabbed the quill that lies on top of it. I placed it in my coat pocket and we left to find Natsu. As we started down that hall I saw Erza and Loke walking together towards my room.

"Princess; where are you going?" Loke asked.

"Gray needs us to watch over Natsu. He's fighting Freed because he has a powerful spell on him. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm going to help any way I can." I said.

"Let us come with you. Maybe we can help Gray defeat Freed." Erza said.

"Alright; but I make no promises that he'll let you." I said. They nodded and we all ran for the gardens.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"You're not gonna win this Freed. Just surrender and free Natsu from your spell." I yelled. Freed was breathing heavily as he leaned against his sword. I was breathing heavily as well; my jacket had been cut and soaked in blood; so I had taken it off a while back. Freed lost a sleeve but the white undershirt is unharmed. My father chose the right guy for my partner; but right now it's a bad thing. If I can't defeat him; he's gonna kill Natsu.

"Are you sure about that? I've killed plenty of people; I've fought many more people than you. What makes you think you'll win?" He asked.

"I have a good reason to win. It's literally life or death so I have to fight with all I've got." I said.

He chuckled; "Yes, that may be true but you have a small chance of defeating me. Natsu's as good as dead. However, I plan to do that myself. He's probably lost consciousness by now." He said.

I clenched my fists at my sides. "You're gonna pay for this." I said. I brought my sword out from the ground and ran at him. Freed smirked and brought out his sword and blocked me. I growled and pushed back with a grand amount of force. He lost his footing at first but quickly got it back. He blocked my attack as I came at him from the air. He growled as he held me back.

"You're gonna have to do better than this." He yelled. He pushed me back and I fell back into the grass. I laid there for a moment trying to catch my breath. Freed walked over and put his sword to my heart. My eyes widened and he looked down at me. "I hate to do this…but it's for your own good." He slashed his sword and I closed my eyes. When I got no pain I opened my eyes. I looked down at my chest, a dark purple rune flashed on my chest.

"No." I whispered. A painful electrocution flooded through my body. I kept my mouth closed so that Freed doesn't get the satisfaction of my pain. He put his sword to his side and turned his back to me.

"I'm sorry for that but you'll thank me when it's over." He said. He started walking back to Natsu and I turned my head in his direction. My body was in excruciating pain but I know I have to save him somehow. I reached a shaky hand out to him; but it fell to the ground moments later from exhaustion. I felt my eyelids go heavy and the world went black.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt someone shaking me. My vision was blurry and my hearing was fuzzy. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly. "Natsu." A voice called to me. I looked over at the figure crouching down next to me. I blinked a few times as the image started to become clear.

"Levy." I said. She smiled brightly at me as I looked at her. She hugged me lightly and I stayed still. "What happened?"

"Freed put a strong and painful spell on you." Levy answered.

"Where's Gray?" I asked.

She frowned, "He's fighting Freed. He's making sure to save you. I don't know what from but it seems serious." She said. I looked around; almost everyone is everyone is here. Everyone except for Gajeel.

"Well then I guess he's failed." A voice said. I gasped; I didn't want to turn around. He's pure evil.

"Freed." I said.

He chuckled, "I see you haven't forgotten me. That's good to know." He said. Erza and Loke stepped in front of me.

"Leave him alone Freed; he's had enough." Loke said.

"Maybe so; but I have a job to do and I plan to finish it. Even if I get through the legendary knights." Freed said. Erza brought out her sword as did Loke. I want to help them too; but my magical energy has been completely drained. Only a small bit is left so that I can still function. They ran at him and I kept my head down. I want to help; I want to take him down.

"Natsu." Levy whispered. A tear fell down my face and landed on the grass. I clenched my fists in grass.

"This sucks." I said. Levy looked at me with concern. "I feel so helpless. I want to fight him so bad. But; I have no energy left and." The girls looked at me with tears pricking their eyes. "I'm scared of him at the same time. I've never been more terrified in my life." More tears fell down my face as I said this.

"He scares me too." Airi stated. I looked up at her as she kneeled down next to Levy. "After what he did to me…I'm gonna kick his ass no matter how much he scares me."

"Yeah; I vowed that I would kick his ass for hurting you." Kyle said. I wanted to be happy from what they said but I just can't. If they don't beat him; I'm dead. Literally. This is bad for me. I've never been scared of anyone. Why is it that I'm scared now? I heard a something fall to the ground and I looked up at Levy. Her face showed worry so it must have been one of the knights. I would have checked myself but I don't want to risk seeing his face.

"Gray; you better be alright." I thought.

* * *

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

I rushed through the back way of the gardens. I overheard what Levy said to Erza and Loke. Gray is fighting Freed. There's no way in hell he's gonna win against him. I've heard about Freed's history of bloodshed. He's a maniac when it comes to elimination missions. He will stop at nothing; no matter who you are. He will do whatever it takes to make sure you're dead by the times he's done with you. That's why, I'm gonna get my hands on him. Not for my own benefit but because he messed with Natsu. He's gonna pay for this. I sped around the corner to get to Gray. I know he must have lost by now so I know I won't run into Freed just yet. I saw just up ahead; a figure lying in the grass. That's gotta be Gray. I sped up towards him and I immediately got the smell of blood. It's not a lot of blood; but still blood. I stopped in front of him and kneeled down into the grass. "Hey ice boy wake up." I commanded. He didn't respond and I was getting impatient. I grabbed his arm and put him on my back. "He better wake up soon. Because I don't want to be soaked in blood." I ran over towards the palace and jumped into the air and landed on the roof of the first floor. I began my way towards the others. There scents were faint but still recognizable. I could hear the sounds of swords clashing so I know I'm getting close. I heard a groan but I kept running.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're heading to Natsu. The others are trying to hold off Freed; but they're not doing too well. That's why I'm gonna face him." I said.

"No way; this is my fight." He complained.

"Are you kidding me? You can't even fight. You were knocked out." I said.

"It doesn't matter; Freed is my partner and my problem. Let me handle it." He said.

"Fine; but I'm jumping in if you get hurt." I said. He nodded and I kept running until I reached the end of the rooftop. There I saw a clear shot of the action. Freed was fighting Erza and Loke was already out. "Damn; he's good. I hope you have death wish." I put him down and he shakily stood next to me. Erza was breathing heavily with each slash she threw. Freed hasn't even broken a sweat. This is bad; if he's like this with Titania; how will I stand? Freed slashed at her and knocked her back. He brought up his sword and slashed her right arm. She cried out in pain; blood soaked her arm but she wasn't done yet. She still has one arm left. She blocked his next attack but was shaky since she only had one hand.

"You finished Erza." Freed said. He brought back his sword and sliced at her left leg. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. He stood over her and sliced at her left arm too. I growled, how dare he kick a girl why she's down. Her blood flowed into the grass and Freed walked away from her. "Does anyone else dare to challenge me?" He stood behind Natsu; his sword covered in blood. He lifted his sword and took out a handkerchief. He wiped the sword until the blood was cleaned off and threw it behind him. The girls seemed really nervous but stood up anyway.

"Freed; what you're doing is wrong. Stop this." Levy commanded.

"I don't take orders from you. The king is the only one who can. Now; either move away from him and let me do my job or suffer the punishment you deserve. I don't care if you are the princess; I will gladly die knowing I got rid of Natsu." Freed said. Natsu was shaking in fear since he was stuck in place.

"No way; I vowed that I would kick your ass and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Kyle said. She put her hands together as if holding a ball. A fire aura appeared around her and she gathered a large amount of fire magic in her hands. "Now; leave him alone or I burn you to a crisp."

Freed chuckled; "Your fire has no affect on me." He said. Kyle threw her hands towards him and the fire was released. Freed slashed at the fire and a powerful gust of wind came from it. The fire disappeared and my jaw dropped.

"What the hell?" I whispered. How much power does that sword have? Kyle was getting scared now. Her fire really was useless. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry I was no help Natsu." She apologized. She fell to her knees and put her hands over her head. "He's just too powerful for me." Freed smirked and looked over at Airi.

"Do you dare challenge me too? Even after what happened in the throne room." He asked. Airi was shaking nervously. I want to see what power this little helpers got. But; I'm not sure if that's a good idea in this situation. She closed her eyes tightly and folded her hands together; as if in prayer. A large yellow aura appeared below her. I'm not sure what kind of aura it was since it seems strange. Her hair blew around as if a wind was blowing around her. Her eyes opened once again and her eyes were glowing bright yellow.

"Dream magic." She yelled. She thrusted her hands in front of her in Freed's direction. "Nightmare central." A black wave of magical energy shot out of her hands and covered Freed. He looked around in panic.

"What kind of magic is this?" He yelled. The black wave circled around him like a twister. His eyes went completely white and he began to float in the air.

"What did you do to him?" Levy asked.

She took a deep breath. "He's been brought to his worst nightmare." Airi explained.

"Will he ever come back out?" Levy asked.

"Only if he can overcome them." She explained. Gray and I were shocked. This shy little helper of the princess has such tremendous power. I guess people can be stronger than they look. I just hope this works.

* * *

**Me: Wow...i am awesome**

**Natsu: We know you say it almost chapter.**

**Gray: Cut her some slack...she's been working on this for 3 days.**

**Me: Yeah, but it was totally worth it. **

**Natsu: Yeah...it was pretty awesome.**

**Me: Thanks now question of the day. "Who was suprised to find out that Laxus was a dragon slayer?" I was shocked personally. Even after watching the anime in japanese first i was still shocked. **

**Natsu: I was shocked too. He was powerful enough...the dragon slayer thing made it worse.**

**Me: Agreed now review and vote.**


	22. A Battle with Freed Part 2

**Hey guys, I appreciate all of the views and reviews I have gotten for the story. I would appreciate more answers to the poll so that I can focus on one story. **

* * *

_**(Freed's POV)**_

I opened my eyes once the light began to fade. I looked around the area to get a look of where I was. It seems to be a small village. My eyes widened as I began to recognize where I was. "Don't tell me." I said shockingly. I was visibly shaking in my boots; my fists clenched in front of me. "This is the village I grew up in." I glared into the distance. "Before _they_ showed up." But; it seems unharmed. Is this what the girl meant by dream magic? It was just about sunset so I started to walk around. Even if this is a dream; I still have the chance to see my village again. I walked down the sandy road; children ran around with family. Some people were shopping around for groceries at stands. Men walked around with bucket of water or working in shops for money. The strange thing is; no one sees me or looks my way. It must be part of the spell. As the sun began to completely set mothers were bringing their children home. Men were closing up the shops and markets were closing up their carts and stands. The street cleared in almost an instant. I watched as people went into their homes and got ready for dinner. I heard screams behind me and I turned around. The home a few doors down has caught flames. The people were running out screaming and others nearby were escaping their own homes.

"This village now belongs to us. Get out or be killed." A voice yelled. I saw a man on his horse; a torch with fire in hand. People ran for their lives at quick speeds. Mothers held there children; fathers held their sons and daughters that were still young. One of the men rode past me and headed down the road. I gasped; my eyes showed fear.

"It's him." I growled. I ran after him; there is no way in hell I'm letting him get away with it again. I grabbed my sword from my belt and ran for the man. He's gonna pay for what he did to me. The horse came to a stop and the man jumped off his horse. He ran into my house and I heard a crash.

"Get away from my family." A voice commanded. It was me; as a child. I stopped in front of my door. The scene in front of me was like a memory in my mind that would replay in my head. I was standing in front of my mother and little sister. My sister was crying from fear and my mother was comforting her.

"Listen kid; either leave this place or I'll cook ya." The man said. He held up his torch in front of my younger self and he was getting scared. He held his stance to protect them.

"I won't let you get away with this." The younger me said. The man growled and slapped the kid across the face. He cried out in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Freed." My mother cried. My younger self shakily stood up and looked back at the man.

"Is that all you got?" He asked. The man growled and hoisted me up by my arm. He cried out in pain and the man walked over to the wall and tied him to the wall with a small rope. The boy struggled to get free to protect him mother; my mother. I growled and ran over to my younger self as he struggled. I brought my hand to the rope to help him get free but my hand went right through.

"What the…?" I asked.

The boy looked over at his mother. "Mom; run." He commanded.

"I can't just leave you here." She said.

"Just run." Me and the boy said in unison.

The man smirked; "You aren't going anywhere." He said. He walked over to my mother and looked down on her. He dropped the torch on her and the mother screamed in horror and pain. I gasped in horror; I was frozen in place. My younger was still struggling to get free. He had tears running down his face.

"Mom." He screamed. I collapsed to my knees; my tears falling to the floor. The smell of burnt skin lingers in the room. The man's laughter was the only thing I heard. I looked over at myself. He had a horror filled look on his face. He looked down at his knees; his bangs covered his face. His tears falling onto his legs; his fists clenched hard enough until his knuckles were white. He began to scream; scream in anger. A large purple aura appeared below his body. I watched in amazement; I don't remember this part. He opened his eyes; one eye was a dark purple.

I gasped; "Could this be?" I asked myself. The boy pointed a finger at the man; a small dark rune circled his finger tip.

"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked.

"Dark Ecriture: pain." The child screamed. The man was shot with a small purple rune that centered itself on his chest. He began to scream in pain; holding his head. He fell to his knees; the rune glowing brightly. I heard a group of footsteps behind me and a group of men ran through me.

"Get him." One of the men commanded. 3 men ran after the younger me but they all suffered the same fate as the first man. They all fell to their knees in agonizing pain. The last man stood there; shocked from what he had just witnessed. The younger me looked over at him; his head tilted with a devious look on his face.

"Leave this place at once." My younger self said.

"You don't scare me kid." The man said. My younger self glared and yanked on the rope and it ripped apart and fell to the floor. The child walked into the back and grabbed a sword from the back. It was the same sword that I bear now. He held it up to his opponent.

"You'll regret not leaving. Because now you're going to get the suffering of a life time." The child said. He began to walk forward; his magical energy shook the room as he walked. My eyes showed shock; my power was so powerful. The man began to shake in his boots.

"Stay away from me kid." The man ordered. But; the younger me continued towards him. His eye glowing with extreme power.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain." The younger me said. The man fell to his knees in pain. The boy continued to slice at the man; his screams would get louder. The man's mouth began to bleed; blood running down his chin. I was shaking in my own boots as I continued to watch this. The man collapsed to the floor but I grabbed his collar and the man looked in the boys eyes. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"You're a monster." The man managed to say. The boy looked at him with an emotionless face.

"You're men killed my family; as well as my village." The boy said. He glared into the man's eyes. "This is the least of your punishment." The man's eyes widened and the boy started to laugh. "I'm you're mini devil that comes to haunt you're sorry ass." The boy slammed his head into the man and his head fell back. He grabbed the man's head and pulled it back up.

"Please spare me." The man whispered. Blood ran down his face from the impact to his forehead.

"Never." The boy whispered. The boy took his sword and sliced it across the man's chest. "That's for my sister." He sliced again. "That's for my mother." The man was bleeding all over his chest; his face was going pale. He dropped the man and pointed his sword towards the ceiling.

"Stop this." I whispered. But the boy could not hear me.

"Dark Ecriture: Death." The boy yelled. A large aura appeared above the sword. The room was showered in a dark light. My heart dropped as the air grew heavy. The light cleared and everyone was dead. Except for the younger me. He was breathing heavily from exhaustion and smoke inhalation. He shakily walked past me to leave the house. He walked away from the house into the desert area in the distance and fell to his knees. I ran up to him; his eye lost the purple color. He smiled; "In the end; the one who suffers the most is me isn't it. I'm left with nothing." A single tear fell down our faces and he collapsed onto the sand.

I felt more tears falling down my face. "Get me out of here." I yelled. I sliced around my body and a light surrounded myself.

* * *

_**(Airi's POV)**_

My eyes were flooded with tears; my eyes stopped glowing and I fell to my knees. I was breathing heavily from using so much energy. "Airi; what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

I wiped my eyes and put a hand to my heart. "It was Freed's nightmare. It was so intense." I admitted. They seemed surprised at that statement. The twister of dark magic surrounding Freed disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Levy asked. I took a deep breath; but my energy was too weak and I fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

_**(Freed's POV) **_

I shakily stood up from the grassy field that I was lying on. The others stared at me with shock and pity. "Now that you're finished wasting my time I have a job to complete." I said. I adjusted my suit back to its correct state.

"Freed; what exactly happened in your nightmare?" Natsu asked.

I growled; "Quiet. Nightmares are just an illusion." I yelled. I kicked his back and he cried out in pain. Levy gasped and Kyle clenched her fists.

"Stop it you monster." Kyle yelled. The air stood still; my body froze in place. _Monster; _rung through my mind.

"Monster." I repeated. My bangs covered my eyes and she stood still; the accused finger she used to point at me remains rose. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. A single tear ran down my face. "No one can ever call me that. Never again." I swiftly grabbed her wrist and put her arm behind her back. She cried out in pain as I pinned her to the ground. I had a knee to her back to hold her down.

"Let me go." She ordered.

"After what you said; you're life is about to end this very moment." I said. She started too struggled underneath me. "Prepare to die." I raised my sword over her neck and she screamed.

"Freed; stop." A voice called to me. I kept my sword over her and looked over my shoulder. I looked onto the roof. Gray stood there with his sword in hand. "Release her."

I chuckled; "I'm surprised you still have energy to move." I said.

"That's not all he's got." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Gajeel with a glare on his face.

"Gajeel." I said.

He smirked; "Yep; now why don't you scram before I kick your ass." He said.

"Do you seriously think you can beat me?" I asked.

"Probably but I'm just the distraction." He said before he leaped into the air. I looked up at him then I gasped in pain. I looked down at my chest; a sword blade had punctured my chest. I gasped for breath as I looked behind me. Gray stood behind me with his bangs over his eyes.

"I'm sorry; but this was for your own good." He said. He removed the sword and I collapsed into the grass. My blood began to flow out of my chest into the grass. I tried to breathe evenly so that I could survive this. I will not die here.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

My eyes were wide as I watched Freed fall. My heart pounded in my chest. Gray walked over to my side and he started to help me up. I yanked my arm from him and he seemed shocked. "You're just gonna leave him there." I yelled.

"He almost killed you." Gray said.

"He may have almost killed me but he's still your best friend." I cried. I didn't even notice my tears falling into now. "Don't let him die because he was clouded with darkness." I was pulled into his embrace almost instantly and I cried into his chest. Gajeel was standing by Levy's side and Kyle had went to help Erza and Loke. Airi was still passed out in the grass. Someone should really help her up. Gray rubbed my back as I continued to cry.

"I promise I won't let him die." He said. I pulled away from him and looked over at Freed. I walked out of Gray's embrace and over to Freed. He hasn't moved but his chest still rises and falls. I put a hand on his shoulder and he slowly looked up at me.

"We're gonna get you to the healer Freed. Just hang in there." I said. He shakily raised a hand to me and took a deep breath.

"You better watch your step kid. Because when I get better I'm gonna find you. And I'm gonna kill you." He whispered. My eyes widened and he dropped his hand. I took a deep breath and grabbed his arm and started to pick him up. I put his arm over my shoulder and turned back to the others.

"We don't have much time. We have to get everyone to the infirmary." I said. I grabbed my side as a shot of pain suddenly passed through. I guess my body hasn't fully recovered its energy yet. I looked around at everyone; Loke had woken up and was able to pick up Airi. Kyle was helping Erza. I smiled and we all left for the infirmary. Gray walked over to me and helped me with Freed. It helps take off some one of the pressure; so I'm grateful for that. We walked in through the palace doors and the servants stopped and stared at us. I suppose I don't blame them after all; the blood is really hard to miss. I heard footsteps running down the hall and I looked up to see Wendy and Romeo coming our way.

"Are you guys alright?" Wendy asked. She stopped in front of us and I sighed.

"Yeah; but Freed needs help right away." I said.

"Of course." She said. She led us back to the healer's chamber so that she can work on Freed. She opened the doors and she led us into a separate room while the others sat down to get helped by Romeo. Gray and I lied him down on the bed and Wendy looked him over. "What happened exactly?"

"Freed had orders from my dad to kill Natsu. But once we all found out we tried to fight him off. After what seems like an eternity I finally came up with an idea that would stop him." Gray said.

"Oh my; well then if that's the case please leave so that I may operate." She said. We nodded and left the room. Gray grabbed my arm so that I don't fall over. He's noticed that I've gotten weaker from trying to move too much. He walked me out to the others and we sat down in the chairs that were free. Erza and Loke have already been patched up. Airi had finally woken up and Kyle's arm has started to get its feeling back. Romeo walked over to Gray and started to patch him up.

"Airi- Chan what happened in Freed's nightmare?" I asked curiously. She looked over at me and sighed.

"I don't remember all of it but it had something to do with his childhood." She explained.

"That explains a lot. Your childhood always affects your future so it must have been something bad."Erza said. I kept my head bowed as I remembered my childhood. Or at least tried. My memories are still a blank and it's torturous. I felt a tear run down my face and land onto the floor. The room went silent as everyone looked at me.

"Natsu; are you alright?" Kyle asked. I wiped my eyes and looked up.

"Yeah; just the mention of Freed's childhood made me wonder. What was my childhood like?" I explained.

Airi blinked; "What do you mean?" Airi asked. Loke was at my side in an instant and held me tight.

"He means that he doesn't have any memory of his childhood. He was locked in a tower for 8 years. Those goons beat him to the point that he has amnesia." Loke said. I blushed at my closeness to Loke but I knew I didn't like he like that.

"Loke-sama can you please release me? I need to get patched up." I asked. He blinked and released me from his embrace.

"Sorry." He apologized. I sat back down in the chair and Romeo began to patch up my wounds.

"Hey; have you ever asked Wendy if she could help with your amnesia?" Kyle asked. My head shot up and I looked over at Kyle.

"Do you really think that she could help me?" I asked.

"Maybe; it's worth a shot." She said.

I nodded; "I'll ask her when she has the chance." I said. Kyle nodded and I smiled. I really hope this works; I want to know what my childhood was like. I've wanted to know for over 8 years now. It would be a dream come true to remember my past. Romeo finished patching me up and he stood up.

"Alright; you should all be good. I'm going to go and help Wendy." Romeo said. We nodded and he left to the room to help Wendy. I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. Then a thought hit me.

"Ah crap." I yelled. Everyone looked at me and I slapped my forehead. "We never got you to the dinner. Your friend must have been waiting for hours."

Levy gasped and Gray slapped his forehead. "Ah man; she's gonna be pissed." Levy said.

"I'm sorry; this is all my fault." I apologized. Gray put a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him.

"Don't worry about it. We'll make it up to her." Gray said.

"Yeah; I'm sure she'll understand." Levy said. I smiled and Gray squeezed my shoulder.

"Come on; we'll check on Freed in the morning. It's getting late and we need sleep." Gray said. Everyone agreed and I left a note for Wendy and we left for our rooms. As we walked I looked over at Gray. He's been so supportive of me through all of my problems lately. I just hope for everyone's sake that nothing else happens. Erza and Loke were the first ones to enter their rooms. Gajeel stuck around to make sure Levy gets to her room alright. We got to the Levy and Gray's hall and Levy and Gajeel walked to her room. Gray stood by me and I seemed confused.

"Aren't you going to head to your room?" I asked.

He smiled; "I just want to walk you to your room and make sure you're alright." He said. I smiled and the rest of us walked back to our hall of rooms. I could feel stares behind me and I looked back at the girls. They had smirks on their faces and they were giving me thumbs up. I smiled at them and I looked back in front of me. We stopped in front of me and the girls went into their room. We walked into my room and I sat down on my bed. I removed my boots and placed them against my bed. I sat back and Gray sat down in front of me; he crossed his legs and I kept mine against my chest. "Are you going to be alright?"

It took a moment before I answered. "I hope so; what happened really scared me. I really thought I was going to die." I said. I wiped my eyes as a tear ran down my face. Gray frowned and put a hand over my cheek. I looked up at him; his face showed sadness as well as mine did. But, my eyes showed more fear then sadness. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and I leaned into his touch.

"Don't worry about Freed; I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you." He said.

"How can you be so sure about that? He's supposed to be protecting you but he seems so hell bent on killing me. I can't be left alone without fearing for my life." I cried. My tears were now falling down my face to the point that they won't stop. He wiped my tears with his thumb as best as he could and I closed my eyes.

"I promise you; I won't let anything happen." He said. He put his other hand on my other cheek and I opened my eyes. He looked me in the eye and sighed. "You have to trust me on this. None of us want you to get hurt and we will make sure that won't happen." I blush a dark red as he said that. I know everyone cares about me; but is all of this trouble really worth it to them. Gray's hands slid from my cheeks to my shoulders.

"Thank you that means a lot." I said. We smiled at each other and he got onto his knees in front of me.

"I'm just so glad that you made it through that. My heart broke into a million pieces when I saw him torturing you like that." He said. I blushed and he squeezed my shoulders. "I never want to see you in that situation because of me."

"It wasn't your fault." I said. He looked at me and I smiled. "If anything it was your dad's fault."

He sighed; "Of course; my father always has to ruin everything in my life." He said.

"No; that's not what I meant. What I meant is that you shouldn't think that this is your fault. Your father was only looking out for you. He's partially right. Levy is supposed to be your wife and help you rule of the kingdoms of Era and Magnolia. She can also bear and heir which I can't. And lastly; I'm not even royalty." I explained.

"Maybe not but I still love you for you. Levy seems to be more like a friend that came to visit me after a few years." He said.

"Either way; I can't date you nor can I marry you. Your father would never allow it. Levy would be heartbroken and I'm not even sure the kingdom would allow it." I said.

"Screw the kingdom. I can love whoever the hell I want." He said.

"That may be true but remember the future of the kingdom. You need a child that will take over once your rein ends." I said.

"I know that." He complained. He put his hands over his eyes and I grabbed them and put them in his lap.

"Trust me; I love you just as much you love me. But we have to let go." I said.

"I don't know if I can." He admitted.

I sighed and squeezed his hands. "We have to; for the kingdom. But; I will be right by your side the whole time." I said. He looked into my eyes and he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me down onto the bed. I gasped and he looked down at me. "Gray; what are you doing?"

He leaned down closer; his hot breath hitting my face. "I just can't stand the thought of you not being around. When Freed almost killed you; I thought I would never see you again." He whispered. He removed one of his hands from my shoulders and put it over my cheek again. "I don't want to feel that way ever again." He leaned down the rest of way and brought me into a passionate kiss. I was surprised by this; why is he doing this again? Doesn't he know that this could hurt Levy if she found out about this? I was so overwhelmed that I ended up kissing back. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in closer to me. He bit my lip and I gasped. He put his tongue in my mouth and I moaned loudly. He put his hands in my hair and I was feeling so many things at the moment that I can't process anything besides this. He pulled away and went to my neck. I gasped as I felt his teeth biting into my neck.

"Gray." I moaned. He smirked against my neck and continued. I was breathing heavily; I've never experienced this feeling before. He bit down a bit harder than the others and I gasped. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry about that; I got carried away." He said.

I frowned and sat up from my spot on the bed. Gray seemed puzzled by this. "Gray; we can't. I don't want to hurt Levy." I said. He frowned and moved back so that he was no longer cradling my waist.

"I understand; I apologize if I went too far." He said.

I blushed; "It's alright; but we can't do it anymore. Your meant to be with Levy." I said.

He sighed; "Alright; but promise me you will never leave my side." He said.

I smiled; "I promise." I said.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

I was breathing heavily; my head was lying on a hard chest. I looked up at the owner of the chest. He was looking down at me with a smile. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed; "We can't keep doing this Gajeel. What if Gray finds out?" I said. Gajeel sighed and sat up from his spot; I sat up as well, holding the blanket over my body to cover up.

"Look Levy; I promise you that if you don't want to keep doing this by all means I'll respect that. But; I love you nothing will change that." He said.

I smiled; "I love you too; but what am I supposed to do about Gray." I said. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close.

"We'll just have to see what happens. If you really fall for this guy then you marry him." He said.

"But; what about us?" I asked.

He sighed; "Let's discuss this in the morning." He said. I nodded and we lied back down in the bed. He put his arm around my waist and we fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: I'm so schevious.**

**Natsu: Yeah; everyones having an affair. **

**Gray: Things just got interesting.**

**Me: Yep; now question time. "Can Natsu and Gray sing?" I saw the OVA where the went to a kareoke bar and they sang together. But; i want to know are they any good. I think they are; but we'll never know. **

**Natsu: I can sing. I just don't sing a lot. **

**Gray: I can too; i just don't like to sing much.**

**Me: Cool now review and vote. **


	23. Wedding Sampling and Natsu's Big Secret

**Hey guys sorry for late update I was working on my new story; why is my life so complicated. I need to get it done on Valentine's Day and it's doing well. Better than I expected actually. I appreciate those who have read it and if you haven't then you can check it out. Thanks for being so patient and on with the chapter. **

* * *

_**(Freed's POV)**_

I slowly opened my eyes, I felt a presence nearby and with my injury I won't be able to fight them off. The door opened and a figure stood in the door way. They walked towards my bed and sat down in the chair beside me.

"I heard about what happened earlier. You're little friends fought with you to save the boy. However, everyone got hurt in the end even you. But, the question is why? Why did you go against your friends as well as the prince?" the figure asked. My eyes widened, I recognize this voice.

"How did you get here? I thought they locked you in the dungeon." I said.

She chuckled, "Yes, I was but I managed to escape past the guards." She said.

"I understand that by why are you here?" I asked.

"As I asked before; why did you go against your friends and the prince?" She asked.

"I had no choice, the kings orders were to exterminate the boy so that's what I had to do. If they get in my way then they suffer the consequences. It's not that I wanted to hurt them." I explained. Then it hit me. "Wait, why am I talking to you? You tried to kill us back in the tower."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I was just so upset about what happened to us back when we were living in the kingdom that that was the only thing I could think about." She explained.

"Well I'm not sure your friends feel the same. I'm sure they really did want to hurt us."

"Yes well they are more serious than I am. Don't forget I am still upset about what happened back in my village but that doesn't mean I want to kill people. I just want to set things straight." She said.

"I see then I guess you should head back down to the dungeons before the guards find out you left. If they do they'll behead you for attempting to murder the prince or something." I said.

She sighed, "Alright, but make sure to come down sometime and see me. It gets lonely down there you know." She said. She kissed my cheek before standing up from her chair. She walked to the door and left the room. I put a hand on my cheek, what the hell just happened? I just talked with the enemy as if we were friends. I sighed, oh well no use in arguing with myself about it. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

The sun is beginning to rise over the horizon. It's bright and colorful rays shine in through the windows of my bedroom. I stand in front of the mirror, another new outfit that I get to try today. This time the suit was pure white, long sleeved and a collar that covers my neck up to my chin; the pants are long enough to cover most of my boots. I brought out the sword that sits in my belt. I pointed it at my mirror image. A picture of Freed showed up on the mirror and I gasped. The sword fell out of my hand and onto the floor. No, I can't use a sword, not yet. The memory is still too painful. I shook my head and picked up the sword and placing it back in my belt. I looked over at the desk. The schedule for today lies on it. I picked it up and read it over. It seems to be a slow day today. I took out my pocket notepad and began to write the schedule down. A knock at the door brought me out of my writing.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and my friendly neighbors walked in.

"Good Morning Natsu." Kyle said.

"You're looking spiffy." Airi said.

I smiled, "Thanks but I really have to go Gray needs to be woken up in a few minutes." I said.

"We know Levy needs to be woken up as well." Kyle said.

"Well then I guess we should head off before we are late." I said. They nodded and I opened the door for them. They walked out and I closed the door behind me.

"So Natsu, are you feeling alright?" Airi asked.

"I should be asking you as well. You used a lot of magical energy." I said.

"I'm fine; a bit sore but fine." She said.

Kyle chuckled, "You make it sound dirty." Kyle said.

Airi blushed with embarrassment. "Baka, don't go making me sound dirty. You're no better." Airi cried.

"Maybe so, but at least my dirty talk is behind closed doors." Kyle said.

"Oh burn." I commented.

Airi pouted, "Whatever, just shut up both of you." She complained. I chuckled; I guess she can't take a joke. I stopped in front of Gray's door and grabbed the knob. I twisted it and walked inside. The room was dark but not completely dark. I walked over to the balcony and opened the curtain; the room was flooded with light removing the darkness. I turned around to see Gray was rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head. I hope you had a great sleep." I said.

"I was before I was woken up." He complained.

I chuckled and sat down on his bed in front of him. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you with my presence but you have a few things to get done today." I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I never said I was disappointed. I was just having a nice dream that's all." He said.

I blushed, "Well that's good for you however you need to get dressed." I said.

"Aww, can't I hold you a little longer." He complained.

"Unfortunately no, what if someone were to walk in?" I said.

He smirked, "I can just make an excuse. Plus I am the prince." He said.

"Of course." I said. I grabbed his arms and removed them from my waist. "Get dressed." He pouted but followed along and got up from the bed and went to his closet to grab a suit. "Anyway, you have a meeting with the caterers for the wedding at 11:00am and then at 5:00pm you have dinner with Levy's friend from Magnolia."

"I suppose it's a makeup dinner because of what happened last night." He said. I bit my lip, I really don't want to remember anything of what happened last night. Gray turned back to me and saw my distraught look. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."

"N-No it's fine; it was very traumatizing however I will manage to get through." I said.

"If you say so but remember if you need to talk about it then let me know." He said.

I pouted, "Last time you had me talk about it we almost…you know." I said with a blush.

He smirked, "Yes I remember that perfectly, I must say you looked absolutely sexy under me like that." He said. My blush brightened and he just chuckled. He put on his coat jacket and began to button it.

"Don't be a pervert Gray; you're lucky you got that far?" I said.

He sighed; "Yes, I probably should not push my luck." He said.

I smiled; "Good boy now let's go. Levy wants to meet us in the dining hall. She said she that the girls made sure to have the dining hall empty for us." I said.

"That's good we don't need my father ruining our meal again." He said. He put his boots on and we left the room and headed for the dining hall. Gray put his arm around my waist and I glared at him. He just chuckled and we continued to walk down the hall; I was questioning that thought of punching him.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

"Wow princess you look wonderful." Kyle commented.

"Yes, positively splendid." Airi said. I looked at myself in the mirror; the dress was quite nice. A long blue dress, long sleeves cover my arms and brown boots cover my feet and a brown belt around my waist. My hair was in its usual style; a bright yellow bandana wrapped around my hair.

"I suppose so; let's get going then. I assume Gray is on his way to the dining hall by now." I said. The girls nodded and we left the room for the dining hall. As we walked I noticed that Airi had a small limp as she walked. "What's wrong Airi?"

She looked over at me; "I'm just a little sore from the fight last night. My magic takes a little longer to recuperate." She said.

I frowned; "Why not just go to the healer's chamber. Wendy has a pool that can regenerate your magical energy quicker." I said.

"I was going to but I was so tired last night that I planned to have it return naturally." She said.

"Well why not sometime today we all go together. I'm sure we're all not feeling full powered after yesterday." Kyle said.

"Are you going to invite Gray and Natsu? They used more magic than us combined." I asked.

"I guess we can; I'll have to see if they have anything scheduled after dinner." Airi said. I nodded and we walked into the dining hall. Gray and Natsu were sitting at the table; they were talking to each other.

I smiled; "Hey guys." I said.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

We looked over at the door to see Levy and the girls walking in. Gray stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek and led her over to the table. I tried to hide my hurt feelings bubbling inside of me. I know he told me that he loves me and that we can't be together but it still hurts. The feeling of heartbreak is hard to overcome but I have to deal with it. He may have to marry Levy if she finds him husband material.

"So Natsu do you guys want to come to pool with us later. Your magical energy may not be completely restored yet." Airi asked.

"I guess; as long as nothing gets scheduled later." I said. She nodded and I took out my notepad and penciled it in as a possibility.

"So, where do we have to go for the wedding sampling anyway?" Gray asked.

"I believe it's in the ball room." I answered.

"That's strange, why the ballroom?" Levy asked.

"I'm not quite sure." I said. She nodded and she continued on with her meal. I wasn't quite hungry so I didn't eat much of my meal. It's a shame I have to waste it but I just don't feel like eating right now. I stood up from my seat and Gray looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm just going back to my room for a little while. We don't have to be in the ball room until eleven so I still have a bit of time." I said. I didn't wait for a reply as I quickly left the dining hall. I just want to relax for a bit and get this out of my system. Gray can never be mine; but it may be harder than I thought to get used to that fact.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

What's going on with Natsu? He seemed alright earlier. He seemed upset but what about.

"Gray, is something wrong?" Levy asked. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong." I answered.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure." She said. I nodded and put my fork down onto the plate.

"Well is there anything you wanted to do before the sampling Levy?" I asked.

She put a finger to her lips, "I'm not sure. What do you recommend?" She asked.

"Umm, we could go to the fountain. It has beautiful cheery blossoms." I recommended.

She clapped her hands; "Perfect." She cheered. I was hoping to bring Natsu there first but my betrothed must be happy first. She stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on." She dragged me out of my seat and to the doors.

"Wait for us princess." The girls cried behind us. Levy stopped running and looked back at the girls.

"Actually can you guys leave us be this time. I want to get to know Gray a little more." She said. The girls seemed confused but nodded anyway. Levy smiled and we continued on our way to the fountain.

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)  
**_

I put my hands on my waist in a confused manner. "What's gotten into Levy all of a sudden? She usually likes to have us around on these types of things." I said.

"I don't know; but I don't like the sound of this. She's up to something, I can feel it." Airi said.

"You may have a point." I said. I turned around to see her face to face. "However we can't do anything about it. We just have to wait and see how it all plays out." I said.

"Alright, maybe we should go see Natsu." Airi said.

"I guess he did seem upset when he left the dining hall." I said. She nodded and we left for Natsu's room.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I looked out into the kingdom; the sunshine bathes the kingdom in its beautiful light. The birds fly through the skies; there songs heard by everyone. It was a perfect day to say the least; however it does not feel perfect to me. My life has gotten more complicated than it already was before I got here. My power is still uncontrollable; Levy promised to help train me but I'm still waiting for that day. I finally found my father again; but he was quickly taken from me once again but this time forever. I have a friend who is out to kill me and now I've found love from someone I can never have. Sometimes I wish I never came here; however it wasn't my idea to come here. Levy told me that she would help me with my powers and get my memories back; however she hasn't done any of these things yet. I will definitely see if Wendy can help with my amnesia however I'll have to see Gajeel about my magical problem. I'll have to do all of these things she promised on my own. Then maybe I can be happy once I know about me; the real me. I was brought out my thought by a knock at my door. I turned around and saw Kyle and Airi walking inside my room.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Airi asked. I walked inside and closed the doors to the balcony.

"I'm fine I was just thinking that's all." I answered.

"What were you thinking about? You seem distraught." Kyle asked.

I smiled sadly; "It's nothing really just thinking about life." I said.

Airi chuckled; "Then something is definitely up because people only think about life if theirs is not going well." Airi said.

I sighed; I guess I have to tell them because they will only bug me until I do. "Alright I'll tell you; but you better not let anyone know what I'm telling you." I said. They nodded and I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"So what's going on with you Natsu? Tell us were your fairy godmothers and we will make it go away." Kyle said.

"Well I was just thinking about what it was like back at the tower." I said.

"You mean that tower that you were held in for 8 years." Airi said.

"Yes, I was just thinking about; what if I had stayed there and the princess had never been captured." I said. I put a hand over my heart. "I would have been the reason for why the kingdom was in destruction and chaos. My magical energy would have caused great shame to the country. I am nothing more than a ticking time bomb waiting to strike. I can't control it; I've been keeping it in for days now. It brings unbearable pain to me but I do it so that everyone stays safe."

"That's crazy talk; you didn't know what they were doing with your magical energy so it wouldn't have been your fault." Airi said.

"How do you know about the tower anyway?" I asked.

She smiled; "Levy told us." Kyle said. I nodded and continued with my story.

"As I was saying; Levy had promised that she would help me get my memories back as well as keep my magic under control; however that hasn't happened yet so I've decided to bring that promise into my own hands. I know that she's been busy with Gray but a promise is a promise. So I plan to make an appointment with Wendy to see if she can return my memories and I was going to see If Gajeel can train me to control my powers." I explained.

"That's great; you should always take your future into your own hands. If someone was going to help you and they fail to do that then you can't sit around and wait."Airi said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying but there's more to it than that." I said.

The girls got nervous; "What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

I looked back at the balcony where I was standing earlier. "Once I'm finished with my training and if Wendy can get my memories back. Then I plan on leaving the palace and going on my own journey." I admitted.

Their eyes widened and they gasped. "What?" They yelled. I bit my lip as I looked down at my bed.

"Why would you do that? You have so many friends here." Airi asked.

"Yeah, we were just getting to know each other and become best friends." Kyle said.

"You don't get it." I yelled. The room went silent as my fists were clenched in front of my chest. The girls were surprised that I had yelled at them. "I was stuck in that tower for 8 years. I don't know what the world is like outside this kingdom since I was gone."

"We know that but leaving us forever and so soon. What about Gray? You can't just leave him like." Kyle said.

"I know that. But, he's part of the problem." I whispered.

"W-What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"That night that we were supposed to go to the dinner with Levy; we had a talk. He confessed his feelings and I did as well. After that he kissed me but I told him that we couldn't be together because he was going to marry Levy." I said.

"Natsu, that's so sad. It's like forbidden love from those romance novels that Levy reads." Airi cried.

I frowned; "That's why I can't stay here. I can't stay here and watch Gray and Levy prepare for marriage and probably marry. It's too much to see someone you love marry someone else." I said.

Airi had tears running down her face but determination set in her eyes. "Don't worry Natsu; if it means that much to you then we'll help you." She said.

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"We'll help keep the secret for you." Kyle said.

I smiled; "Alright; just don't tell anyone especially Levy and Gray. I don't want them to think it was their fault." I said. They nodded and gave me a big hug.

"We're going to miss you when you leave." Airi cried.

"The palace won't be the same without you here." Kyle cried.

I pulled away from them and wiped my tears that had gathered. "Stop your making me cry." I complained.

"Well sorry for being sad." They complained. I chuckled and they wiped there tears again.

"We're really going to miss you though." Kyle said.

"I know and I'm going to miss all of you too. Except the king he was a bastard." I said.

They nodded in agreement, "Totally agree with you." Airi said. I looked down at my watch. It was 10:37am.

"By the way, where did Levy and Gray run off to anyway?" I asked.

Kyle frowned, "They went to the fountain in the back gardens. Who knows what they were doing." She said.

I sighed; "I figured as much; at least they're getting to know each other." I said. I don't want him to always to think about me so it's almost a nice feeling to know that he's trying to let go. "Well since the caterers will be here soon we might as well get the ball room ready." The girls nodded and I got off my bed and we walked to the double doors of my bedroom. I opened the doors for them and they walked out and I shut the door behind me as I walked out of the room. I really will miss it here; but it's for the best. I better for my future as well as Gray's this way he can be truly happy.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

"Gray, you're being ridiculous." I complained.

"Me, you're the one being crazy." He shot back.

I rolled my eyes and walked closer to him. "All I'm asking is for you to make love to me. It's another step in my list to see if you're husband material. I can't have a bad lover now can I." I said. That was actually a lie. This is actually an experiment from what Gajeel told me to do. He told me this morning that the only way for me to decide on who I want to be with is to see who the better lover is. Gajeel is a great guy who can protect me and love me. However Gray is also sweet and kind to me but we haven't really done anything besides hold hands and a simple kiss on the cheek. I need to see how he is in the bedroom.

"You're crazy; I don't want my first time with you like this. I was going to on our wedding night to make it special." He complained.

I gasped, He was going to wait…for our wedding night. Awe that's so sweet of him! But, what am I supposed to do about Gajeel.

"Fine; let's just go see how the ball room is doing. The caterers will be here in a little while so we might as well see if everything is ready." I said, slightly annoyed. He nodded and we headed back inside for the ballroom.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Natsu; where should I put this table, my arms are starting to ache?" Airi asked, struggling to keep hold of the large table.

"Put it against the wall to your left." I answered.

"Hai." She said before immediately rushing to the wall to her left. I brought the chairs that I had in my arms over to the table that was sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Natsu, where should I put this table cloth?" Kyle asked. I turned around to see she was holding a large white table cloth in her arms.

"Put on the table that Airi was carrying." I explained.

"Hai." She said. She raced over to the table and began to spread the cloth of the table. Everything is accounted for. Tables were ready for presentation as well as seating for Gray and Levy. All we need is the caterers and Gray and Levy to show up. The doors opened and Gray and Levy walked in.

"Wow, it looks great in here." Levy commented.

I turned around and bowed to her. "Thank you; I arranged everything, but the others but it together." I said. Kyle and Airi walked over to my sides and bowed to them.

"Thanks Natsu, it looks great." Gray said.

I smiled a false smile, "You're welcome. Now sit down and I'll see if the caterers have arrived yet." I said. They nodded and I walked them over to the table in the middle of the floor. I pushed out Levy's chair and she sat down. I pushed it in for her and quickly walked over to the ballroom doors and used both hands and opened the doors and walked out. I turned down the hall towards the entrance of the palace. The guards opened the doors for me and I walked out the doors. The caterers van pulled up and I walked up to them. "Welcome, the prince and the princess are expecting you." They nodded and I led them in. Their partners were loading up a cart to be brought inside. Right now they have to get the requests for which they would like to sample from. I opened the doors for them and we bowed to the prince and princess. "They have arrived."

"Thank you Natsu." Gray said. I stood up and went to the wall where Airi and Kyle were standing at and joined them.

"We have brought plenty of hot and fresh meals to try your highnesses; we hope that you like them." The male caterer with short brown hair and blue eyes. He walked over there table and handed them a short menu of choices and they began to look them over. After a few minutes they chose the first, the third, the seventh and the tenth item on the menu to start with. The man bowed and quickly left with his comrade to grabbed samplers for the royals.

"I hope this doesn't take long. I don't like standing in a corner for too long." Kyle complained.

"I hope so too; I want to go and see Wendy." I responded. They nodded in agreement and we waited for the caterer to return.


	24. A Visit With Wendy and Confrontation

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short...i promise the next one will be longer**

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

About a half an hour after the taste testing Natsu took us with him to the Healer's chamber to see Wendy. He was determined to see if she had the power to get his memories back. I hope she can because Natsu deserves that chance to remember what he can't. We were currently sitting in the waiting room for Wendy to get done with one of her patients. Natsu was tapping his foot against the floor; it echoed loudly in the room. I clenched my fists against the skirt of my dress and looked over at him.

"Natsu, I hate to be rude but could you please stop tapping your foot." I said; highly annoyed.

He looked over at me and sighed; "I'm sorry I'm just really excited to see if she can bring my memories back." He said.

I smiled as I looked back down at my dress. "I understand. Can you at least tap lighter?" I asked. He nodded in understanding and I smiled. His taps of patience went almost silent. Airi looked over at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I looked back over at Natsu before standing up from my seat. I grabbed her hand and we quickly left the room and into Wendy's office. Wendy won't mind since she's not here. I locked the door behind me and looked back at Airi. "What the hell is going on with you? You're acting stranger than usual." She asked.

"I know it's just." I started. I sighed and shook my head. "I just can't believe Gray still wants to have the wedding. He knows that he loves Natsu but he's still going through with it."

"What do you expect? His father wouldn't allow it nor would the kingdom. Plus Levy is practically his betrothed wife. She came here for the specific reason to see if Gray was husband material." Airi explained.

My head shot up. "Quick; say that again." I commanded.

Airi raised an eyebrow; "Why?" She asked.

"Just do it." I yelled.

Airi put up her hands in defense; "Alright. I said Levy is Gray's betrothed and she came here to see if Gray is husband material." She repeated.

"That's it." I interrupted cheerfully.

Airi fell onto the floor from me screaming in her ear. "Geez Kyle did you have to scream." She complained.

I looked down at her; "Gomeansi; here." I said. I reached a hand down to her and she gladly grabbed it and stood up. She dusted off her skirt and looked back at me.

"So what is it that you're freaking out about?" She asked.

I blushed in embarrassment but ignored it. "What you said earlier? Levy came to see Gray is husband material right." I said. She nodded and I continued. "Well what if we try to show her that Gray isn't the prefect husband for her?"

Airi smirked; "You mean we make Gray look bad on purpose?"

I smiled; "It's perfect. All we need to do is find his faults and ask Levy what she looks for in a husband." I said.

"Then we bring those faults into action." Airi finished my statement.

I put my arm around her shoulder and smiled brightly. "You're my best friend you know that." I said.

She smirked; "I better be or I'll kick your ass." She commented. We laughed and I opened the office door. We walked out of the office and Natsu gave us a suspicious look.

"What got you guys all excited?" Natsu asked.

I smiled innocently; "Nothing." I said sweetly. He shook his head and I smirked.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Why did you do it?" I asked. I crossed my left leg over my right and sat back in the chair. Freed looked away from me as he sat up in his bed. "Freed I need to know your true intentions."

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be with Natsu?" He complained.

I frowned; "Freed you know as much as I want to I can't. Besides I don't even know where he went to. He left right after the wedding sampling." I said.

Freed chuckled; "Good you need time with Levy anyway." He said.

"Freed, I'm not going to ask you again. Why did you try to kill Natsu?" I asked.

"I tried to kill him because the king gave me the orders to kill him. The king's word is absolute and I have to follow them." He said.

"I understand that but what I'm asking you is why you wanted to kill him like you really wanted to. Natsu is your friend. He really cared about you because you helped save him. Now he can't be alone anymore because he fears for his life." I yelled.

"He was my friend before he got too close to you. I admit he's a good kid but he's no good. He's only going to betray you in the end." He shot back.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked.

"Because everyone you love will always betray you or leave you in the end. That's just how it is." He said. He looked down at his knees; a single tear rolled down his cheek. I gasped and he quickly wiped the tear away. "You know I'm done talking to you. Get the hell out before I make you."

"Freed." I said.

He looked back over me. "Get the hell out Gray." He commanded. His eye was purple with the rune circling around in it. I looked sadly at him before standing up from my seat. I turned around and left for the door and left back for my room.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

We all stood up from our seats when Wendy walked into the waiting room.

"Hey guys; I'm sorry I took so long." She said.

"No problem." Airi said. Wendy walked over to us and looked at us curiously.

"So what is it that you needed to ask me?" She asked.

"Can we talk in your office?" I asked. Wendy nodded and she walked over to her office and we walked inside. She closed the door as me, Airi and Kyle sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. Wendy walked to her chair behind her desk and folded her hands together. "Alright I was wondering if you can help me with something."

"What would that be exactly?" She asked.

"I need to know if there is any chance that you can help me regain my memories." I said.

She put a hand on her chin and thought for a moment. "It's possible but I can't guarantee it will work." She said.

I smiled brightly; "That's fine as long as I have even a small chance." I said.

She smiled and stood up from her chair. "Well the process may take a while to complete so I'll need to know when you plan to do this." She said.

I looked back at the girls; "What do you guys think?" I asked.

"Well I think that you should wait until you finish your training with Gajeel." Kyle suggested.

"Yeah that way you have plenty of time." Airi agreed.

I nodded and looked back at her. "I'll have to get back to you on that. But I promise it will be soon." I said.

"Of course; let me know at least a day or two before and I'll set up a room for you." She said.

I stood up from my seat and bowed to her. "Thank you Wendy-sama I look forward to the opportunity." I said.

"No problem." She said. She walked out from behind her desk and over to the door. "Now I have to go so just let yourselves out."

"Thanks again Wendy-sama." I said.

"It's really no problem Natsu." She said. She opened the door and left the room. I smiled and looked back at the girls.

"I can't believe it Natsu." Airi said.

"You may get your memories back." Kyle said.

"I know; I'm so happy." I said. I may finally get my memories back after all of these years. But that's only one step that I have to take before I can leave the palace. I looked back at the door; I hate to leave you; Gray.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I wait by the door for Levy and Natsu. Levy went to go and find Airi and Kyle and I'm not sure where Natsu went but I'm sure he's on his way. I leaned against the wall of the palace in front of the doors. The guards stood in with me so that I would be safe. I looked back down and waited for one of them to return. I heard footsteps and I looked over to see Natsu was coming our way. He seems to have changed his outfit for the outing. He changed the pure white outfit to a dark blue button up shirt and black slacks.

"You look nice." I commented.

He smiled; "Thank you." He said. He stopped in front of me and I got up from against the wall.

"So where did you go after the wedding sampling? I thought we could have hung out for a while but you were nowhere to be found." I asked.

He sighed; "I went with the girls to talk to Wendy. It was really important and I couldn't wait." He said.

"What was so important?" I asked.

He looked away from me; "I'll tell you later." He said.

"Natsu; if it was that important I'm sure you can tell me." I said.

"I know that I just want to tell you privately. Just come by my room tonight and I'll tell you." He said.

"Of course." I said. He smiled and looked over his shoulder.

"It seems the girls have finally caught up with us." He said.

"It appears so." I said. They stopped in front of us and I smiled. "Are you girls ready to get going?"

"Yeah; I'm sure Lucy can't wait to see me." Levy said. I nodded and we left the palace and over to the carriage. The driver shut the door and we left for the hottest restaurant in Era. We left for Fairy Tail.


	25. Dinner With Lucy

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We finally arrived at the restaurant and I must say it is fancy. My driver let us out and left back for the palace. We walked inside and I took in the décor. The walls were a beautiful white color but the dark décor brought out the elegance. The table cloths were a dark blue color and the wood floors brought the room together. "Levy over here." A voice called to us. We looked over to see a beautiful blonde girl. She was wearing a long pink dress with the sleeves hanging from her arms.

"Hey Lucy." Levy said. Levy ran over to her and they hugged each other tight. I smiled as we all walked over to them. "Oh Lucy this is my fiancé Gray." She pointed to me and I waved to her.

"Oh Levy-Chan you have nice taste." Lucy teased.

Levy blushed; "Baka don't tease me about it." She complained. I smiled nervously; was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult.

"W-Why don't we just sit down?" I asked. Levy turned back to me and smiled.

"That sounds great to me." She said. I pulled out a seat for her and she gladly sat down. I then took the seat next to her. The others sat down at another table so that they "don't get in the way" which I find ridiculous.

"So Gray." Lucy said. I looked back over at her and she smiled. "I hope that you're treating my best friend right."

"Of course. Levy is a great girl why wouldn't I." I said.

Lucy squeezed the knife she had in her hand. "Because you may just want to use her as a play thing."

Levy blushed and I sighed. "I have no intention of doing that. I'm planning on doing no such thing until the wedding night." I said. I had my own blush on my cheeks as she smirked.

"Well then I wish you two a hot and steamy night together." She said.

"Lucy." Levy screamed. I chuckled nervously; god I hope Natsu didn't hear that.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Well then I wish you two a hot and steamy night together." Lucy said. I gasped lightly and bowed my head. I just don't like the thought of Gray doing that with Levy. Even though they are on the other side of the room I could hear them thanks to my dragons hearing. I looked over at Gajeel from the corner of my eye and from the look on his face I can only conclude that he also doesn't appreciate that kind of talk either. The waitress came over to take our orders and everyone told her what they wanted. Then my turn came.

"Natsu; aren't you going to order?" Airi asked.

I sighed; "No thank you I'm not hungry." I said.

"But Natsu you need to eat something." Kyle said.

"Just get something small for now then Natsu." Erza said.

I sighed; "Alright I'll just get some cheese sticks." I said. The waitress nodded and quickly left for the kitchen.

"Hey Natsu." Kyle said. I looked over at her. "What's wrong? You seemed happier when we first got here."

I smiled; "It's nothing really." I said.

She frowned; "Are you sure?" She asked.

I put my arm around her in a comforting matter. "I promise you." I said. She smiled and I released her from my hold.

"Alright as long you have some fun. I don't want you to be sad the whole time." She said.

"Thanks Kyle." I said. She nodded and the waitress came back with our orders. I smiled as she placed my basket of cheese sticks in front of me. I picked one up and put it in my mouth. I bite down and pulled it back; cheese strung out and I blushed. I cut the cheese and placed it back in the basket. "Cheesy."

"You seemed to enjoy that cheese stick." Loke said; a smirk plastered on his face. My blushed darkened.

"Baka Loke shut up." I said. I hid my face in my muffler as he just smirked at me. Erza saw this and punched his arm.

"Loke; stop bugging him or I'll take your kick your ass all the way to kingdom come." Erza said.

"Sorry Erza." Loke said. I chuckled and went back to eating my cheese sticks; this time I used my utensils.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Oh Lucy how's life in Magnolia treating you?" Levy asked.

Lucy wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked over at Levy. "It's alright. My studies are almost over so my father wants me to marry soon and have a child since he plans to step down soon. I just hope he doesn't choose my fiancé. I believe you should get to choose your partner." She explained. She then looked at me and waved her hands in a defensive way. "Not that I have a problem with you guys or anything."

"It's fine Lucy; I understand what you mean." I said.

She sighed in relief. "Well that's good." She said. I smiled and continued my meal. I felt eyes burning holes into the back of my head but I wasn't sure who it was so I didn't dare turn around. I was so nervous I could barely focus.

"Gray." Levy said. I jumped; my fork falling out of my hand.

"Yes Levy." I answered.

She frowned; "What's wrong? You're so jumpy all of a sudden." She asked.

"It's nothing Levy I promise." I said.

She put a hand on my forearm; I looked over at her, she had a sad expression on her face. "Why don't you go get some air?" She suggested.

I sighed and stood up from my seat. "You're right; I'll be right back." I said. I left my seat and to the door of the restaurant and left to get some air.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I heard Gray's footsteps leave his table and I turned to see him leaving the restaurant. I blinked; is he alright? He seems distraught about something.

"Go talk to him." A voice told me. I looked back in front of me to see Erza. She smiled; "He seems nervous about something. You know him more than any of us so go try and help him."

I sat back; "I don't know. He seems to want to handle this on his own." I said. I probably know why he's distraught I just don't want to face that truth.

"Trust me he's tough but there are some things that he needs a friend to help him with." She said. I bit my lip and looked back at the door. "Go to him." I took a deep breath and stood up from my seat.

"Alright; I'll be right back." I said. I stepped away from my chair and out of the restaurant to help Gray.

* * *

_**(Levy's POV)**_

I wonder what's up with Gray. He's acting strange. He has never acted liked this around me or anyone. I looked back at the other table where Gajeel and the others were. Kyle and Airi were talking to each other about something. Erza wasn't really paying attention to anything. Loke was trying to flirt with one of the waitress and Gajeel was just glaring at the door. Wait glaring. I glared at him. Gray must have gotten nervous because of what Lucy said about our wedding night. He's so overprotective sometimes. Gray must have felt his glare and gotten nervous. But, then I noticed something else. Natsu was gone from the table. Where did he go? Did he go to see Gray?

"Levy-chan; are you alright?" Levy asked. I looked back at her and sighed.

"I'm just worried about Gray that's all." I said.

She smiled; "You really like him don't you." She said.

I smiled; "Yeah but I don't know." I admitted.

Lucy leaned on the table. "You're confused because you're still happy with Gajeel." She said.

I gasped; "How did you know about that?" I whispered.

She smirked; "I know everything." She said. "Plus you just admitted it." Damn I really need to start hiding things better. She chuckled; "Levy if you don't want to leave Gajeel then you need to tell Gray that you can't marry him. You shouldn't have to settle in something like love."

"I know that but I don't want to hurt him." I said.

She sighed; "Levy if you're not going to break up with him soon then you have to make a decision. It's not good to have two people in your life like this. It's only going to cause problems." She said. She was right. If I don't do something soon I can end up in deep trouble. I put my head down on the table; why is my love life so complicated. "Remember Levy you have a week to think about this." She stood up from her seat and I lifted my head to face her. She smiled; "I'll be back in a week for the wedding. Hopefully by then you've made your decision on who you want to marry." With that she made her leave.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Gray." I said. He hasn't responded once; the whole time I've been out here he hasn't responded once to me. "Gray I want to help you with your problem but standing there isn't helping at all."

"Natsu." He finally said. I gasped and looked at him. He had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry it's just that. I'm really confused right now and the reality that I'm getting married is really hard to take in."

I frowned; "I know Gray but they never said that the wedding has to be in that two week end. Can't you just post pone the wedding a bit." I said.

"No." He snapped. I jumped as he looked away from me. "The wedding is scheduled for the end of the second week. If Levy says yes to my father's proposal to be my bride then I have no choice to marry her. Nothing can change that."

"I know that Gray but this is serious. Your father is messing with your emotions like this is hurting you. This needs to be resolved in a rational matter." I said.

"There isn't another way." He said. I put a hand on his shoulder but he immediately smacked it away. I gasped and he looked up at me. He had his own tears running down his face. I looked down at the ground below me; my tears beginning to fall.

"I see now. I'll just go back inside then." I said. I turned around to go back inside when I felt a hand wrap itself around my wrist. I stopped in my tracks and waited for Gray to speak. He turned me around and he looked me in the eyes. "What is it? You've made it perfectly clear that you don't need my help with this."

"You're wrong." He said. I blinked and he put a hand on my cheek. "I'm going to need your help more than ever in this Natsu."

I smiled; "I'm glad you understand me know. This isn't something that you will overcome easily." I said.

"Yeah I know but the hardest part of all of this." He said. He looked into my eyes and frowned. "Is trying to get over you."

I bit my lip; "I know this is going to be tough Gray but it has to be done." I said. He rubbed my cheek with is thumb and I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I could feel his hot breath on my face and I opened my eyes. That's when he brought our lips together in a loving kiss. My eyes widened; what the hell is he doing? He's supposed to be getting over me not kissing me. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes once again. He saw my reaction and sighed.

"I'm sorry; it just felt like the right thing to do." He said.

"I-It's fine." I said. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "But seriously Gray you need to make a decision to make. Are you going let your father manipulate your life again by marrying Levy? Or are you going to stand up to him and fight for the life you want." He stayed silent as I turned around to walk back inside.

"By the way." He said. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "What were you going to tell me tonight?"

I took a deep breath; "I'm going to start training with Gajeel to help control my powers." I said.

He smiled; "That's good. I wish you luck." He said. I looked back in front of me. If only he knew why I was doing all of this then he wouldn't be saying that. I grabbed the handle and walked back inside and back to my table.

* * *

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

As I walked to the door I noticed that Gray was talking to the pinkette from the group. From Levy's letters I'm assuming that it's Natsu. They seem to be in a heated discussion. I hid behind a pillar and watched what was going on. Natsu put a hand on his shoulder but Gray smacked it away. Natsu looked to be upset by this and Gray seemed to have regretted doing it. They talked bit more before Natsu turned to leave but Gray took his wrist and turned him back around. I felt my heart pounding; what was he planning to do. He put a hand on his cheek and he said a few things before leaning and; I gasped. HE. KISSED. HIM. My eyes went wide as he pulled away from him. By the way he was standing he seemed surprised but not too surprised. I went behind the pillar and mentally screamed. This is bad not only is Levy relationship problems but now this. This is not good; not good at all. I heard the door open and I moved to the other side of the pillar. I watched as Natsu walked passed me and back over to his table. He had a sad look on his face. I wonder what happened out there. I came out from behind the pillar and adjusted my purse on my shoulder. I quickly left the restaurant and Gray saw me leave.

"Are you leaving already?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah; I have to get back to Magnolia in the morning so I need to get to sleep." I said. He nodded and headed back inside. I sighed in relief and quickly left for my carriage. This dinner was actually more interesting than I first expected. I just hope in the end; both of them can solve their problems.

* * *

**Me: Oh now Lucy knows about Na****tsu and Gray. **

**Natsu: You just love messing with my emotions don't you?**

**Me: Maybe because it builds suspence and anguish.**

**Gray: That may be true but is this going to end soon. **

**Me: Do you want me to end this badly? **

**Gray: No.**

**Me: Then don't rush me...but this will be ending soon. I don't know how soon but soon. **

**Natsu: Wait i'm lost. **

**Me: Of course you are now question of the day since i haven't done this in a while and i miss it. "Who can't wait for the royal wedding?" **

**Gray: Me because that's when-**

**Me: SHUT UP I SAID NO SPOILERS. **

**Gray: 0_0**

**Me: Review**


	26. I Think Natsu's Sick

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

I yawned as I sat up from my bed. I rubbed my eyes as the sunlight hit my eyelids. I looked over at Airi's side of the room. She was still fast asleep in dreamland. I've always wondered if she could use her magic in her sleep. Since it is dream magic it would be only to assume so. I stepped out of bed and stretched my arms over my head and walked over to my closet. Another day it is. Nothing new has happened and it's getting boring. I say we get our plan started so I can have some excitement. I grabbed a dress out of my closet and then something hit me.

"Damn I need to get a boyfriend." I said to myself. I felt hands land on my shoulders and I screamed; my dress flew out of my hands and into the air. I heard a laugh behind me and I pouted. "What the hell Airi?" I yelled.

"Sorry Kyle you were talking to yourself again." She said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my shoulders. I looked at her in a confused way.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Too tired to move; must rest." She yawned. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"And that means you can sleep on me." I complained.

"Why are you up anyway? We have the day off." She asked; changing the subject.

"What? Who told you that?" I asked; completely surprised.

She snuggled her head into my shoulder and I felt a blush appear on my cheeks. "Levy told me when we got back last night. You had passed out from getting drunk last night and Gray carried you in last. Natsu would have carried you but he was a little tipsy too." She said.

"Well that was nice of him." I said. But then a thought came to me. "Why was Natsu drinking anyway? He seemed stressed."

"Who knows?" She mumbled. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Airi." I said.

"Hmm." She responded.

I closed my eyes. "Get the hell off of me." I yelled. I pushed her off and she fell to the floor; half of her body still lying in the bed; her blanket was scattered all over the bed and the floor.

"What the hell?" She mumbled into the sheets that lay under her mouth. She looked up at me and tried to get back up on her bed.

"I told you not to sleep on me." I said. She pouted and fixed her hair as she sat up on her bed.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it." She muttered. I sighed; I don't know what I'm going to do with her. Airi stood up from her bed and walked over to me. "By the way what did you want to do today anyway?"

I smirked and looked at her. "I'm sure you know what I want to do today." I said. She seemed confused so I leaned in towards her ear and whispered in her ear. She smirked and I pulled back.

"I'm in."

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

My head was pounding and the room was spinning. What the hell happened? I groaned and held my head as I looked around. I was in my room; but what happened last night. I remember talking to Gray and then everything was a blur. I heard a knock at the door and I looked over.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Kyle and Airi walked in.

"Hey." They said. I smiled at them as they walked in.

"Hey Natsu; how are you feeling?" Airi asked.

"I'm a little dizzy and have a pounding headache." I said.

Kyle frowned; "Well that sucks. Maybe I can get Wendy to make you some hangover medicine." Kyle suggested.

I raised an eyebrow at her; "Hangover medicine." I repeated.

"Yeah you had a couple drinks last night. I guess you don't handle alcohol as well as the rest of us." Airi said.

I looked down at my blanket. Did I really drink last night? I don't even remember ordering anything last night.

"Natsu." Kyle said. I looked up at her and she sat down on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong?"

I put a finger around my chin and thought for a moment. "I don't remember ever ordering a drink." I said.

"Oh someone ordered it for you. We don't know who but you seemed to enjoy and kept ordering it. However Gajeel stopped you around drink 4." Airi said.

"Gajeel huh." I said. I removed the blanket from my body and stood up from my bed. "That reminds me I have to ask him to start training me." I said. I stumbled towards my closet when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"Natsu; you need to rest and take some medicine to take away the hangover." Airi said.

"I'm fine." I said. She pulled me back and I fell back into her.

"Natsu you can barely stand up. Maybe something's really wrong." Kyle said. I blinked a few times before Kyle helped me up.

"Arigato." I said. She walked me over to my bed and sat me down.

"Get some rest." She said. She released me from her grip and looked over at Airi. "Come on we need to get Wendy." Airi nodded and they quickly left the room. I took a few minutes to sit and relax and wait for them to get a safe distance away from the room. I took the chance I had. I shakily stood up from my bed. A sharp pain ran through my body as I did. I hissed in pain but tried my best to ignore it. I shakily began to make my way over to the door. I held my chest as I walked; my breathing was heavy as I tried to walk. I got a hold of the wall and began to walk along side of it. I opened the door and walked out of the room. I looked around before walking down the hall. I have to see Gajeel; I won't let something like this stop me. I closed my eyes as I felt the pain intensify. What is this feeling? What's going on with me? Another shot of pain coursed through me and I gasped. I felt myself go numb and I fell to the floor and the darkness took over and someone walked over to me and began to drag me away.

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

I and Airi ran down the hall towards the healer's chamber. I was beginning to worry about Natsu; he didn't look good when we left.

"Kyle; Airi what's going on?" A voice asked. We stopped in our tracks to see Gray walking by us.

"We don't have time to talk Gray. We got to go see Wendy." I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed; "It's Natsu." Airi said. Gray didn't need to hear anything else as he quickly ran back out way.

"Let's go." He said. I didn't have to respond as we quickly followed after him. We ran down as quickly as we could to Wendy. Natsu needs help and we've wasted enough time. Gray went ahead and opened the door and I and Airi quickly ran inside and Gray followed immediately after.

"Wendy." I yelled. I heard a scream of surprise and we looked over to see Wendy was sitting with Romeo on the couch; they seemed to have been sleeping.

"What's going on?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and Romeo just went back to sleep.

"We need your assistance. Natsu is very sick and we need help." Airi said.

She gasped and Romeo shot up. "What?" They yelled.

"Please. You have to see him immediately." Airi said. Wendy stood up from the couch and looked over at me.

"Tell what's wrong with him so that I can bring what I need." She said.

"Well he seemed to be dizzy and had a headache so I assumed it was a hangover because off that he drank last night but it's more because he looks weak and was barely able to walk." I said.

"That's peculiar. A hangover isn't that overwhelming to the body. There's something else that's going on." Wendy said.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked. Wendy looked back at Romeo for re-assurance and he nodded. Gray got closer to us and he showed worry.

"Something's wrong with Natsu. It must be attacking him from the inside and hurting him." She said. We gasped as she looked away. "And from his symptoms he's been attacked all night and he won't last much longer." Ours eyes widened as Wendy walked passed us and grabbed a vile from her desk. A green liquid was incased in it. "Now we need to hurry and find him. If we don't he's a goner."

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Lightheaded!

Dizzy!

Weak!

All of these feelings I felt as I began to awaken. Pain coursed through my body as I lifted my head. I looked around the room; stone walls were all I could see. I also noticed that I was bound to the wall by a rope. I growled and looked around. Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Who brought me here? I heard footsteps echo off of the walls. But where are they coming from?

"I see you've finally woken up. It's a good thing too. I was getting impatient." A voice said to me. I gasped and looked around again. Where is that voice coming from? It sounds familiar. A shadow figure stood against the wall in front of me.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked.

The figure chuckled and looked back in front of me. A flash of green flashed in front of the figure and my eyes widened and I began to shake. No! It can't be him. I closed my eyes; anyone but him; please. I could feel his smirk as he walked over towards me.

"By the way you're acting I can tell that you know who I am." He said. I gasped as I felt his cold hand cup my chin and force me to face him. I opened my eyes and it was just as I feared. His dark blue eyes looked in my soul and he smirked.

"Freed." I whispered.

* * *

_**(Wendy's POV)**_

We ran down the hall towards Natsu's room. We have to get this vile to him before the unthinkable happens.

"Airi you're sure that he's here right. We may not have time to do a second trip." I asked.

"I'm almost positive. Even if he did leave the room he couldn't have made it far in the short amount of time." She said. I nodded and we sped up down the hall towards his room. However I couldn't sense any magical energy in the area at all. This isn't good.

"Guys; I'm not picking up any magical energy signals." I warned. They gasped and Gray sped up.

"He has to be here. The way you described it; he couldn't have escaped more than 5 feet from his room. He has to be here." He said.

"Gray; we have to think logically on this." I said. He didn't listen as he ran faster down towards the door of Natsu's room. "Gray." I groaned and Kyle and Airi looked at each other. Airi whispered something to Kyle and Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Gray." Kyle said. She spread her arms apart and a whip made of fire appeared in her arms. She flicked it making a large slap echo off of the walls. Gray stopped and looked back at her.

"Kyle what are you doing?" He asked. She frowned and threw her whip back and flicked it towards Gray. He seemed surprised as it wrapped around his wrist. He tugged and pulled at it but it wouldn't come loose. Not even his ice could break it because it would just melt. "Kyle release me at once."

"Sorry Gray; this is for your own good." She said. She pulled him back towards us and he hissed as the fire began to burn his skin.

"Don't worry Gray; I'll make sure to heal that but first we need to find Natsu." I said.

He growled; "That's what I was doing." He said. He struggled against the wipe and I sighed.

"Gray I don't have time for your struggling. You're rushing ahead of things. We don't even know if Natsu is even in his room because I can't sense him any longer." I said. He looked up at me with a sad look on his face.

"But; he just has to be here. He couldn't have gone far. Not in his condition." He said.

"I understand that but we need to focus." I said. He looked over at me and sighed.

"Alright so what are you saying?" He said.

"I'm saying that Natsu isn't here. He must have left." I said.

"Left where?" He asked.

I sighed; "I'm afraid I can't answer that. But; I'm sure we'll be able to find him." I said. He clenched his fists and looked back at his room.

"If you're absolutely sure then I believe you." He said. He then looked back at me; a worried look on his face. "If that is the case then we still have unanswered questions. Like where is he and who has him?"

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I cried out as I was kicked to ground by Freed. Bruises and cuts formed on my body from each blow. Freed stood over me; a smirk on his face as he watches me suffer.

"This is what happens when you mess with the Fullbuster kingdom. This is what happens when you mess with the king of Era." He yelled. He laughed as he continued to beat on me. I could feel my body beginning to shut down. My eyes began to close; Freed saw this and smacked my cheek with a great amount of force. I screamed as I flew across the room. My shoulder connected with the wall and I fell to the floor. My arm felt an excruciating amount of pain but I took no worry to it.

"Please stop this Freed. What do you plan to do with me?" I whispered.

"I plan to do as I told you before." He said. He stood over me and took out his sword from belt. "To kill you once and for all."

"Why? What does killing me accomplish?" I asked.

"The king's orders are absolute. No matter the order I will complete it." He said. He licked his lips and I shivered in fear. "Even though this may upset the prince. I'll see great pleasure in your blood being spilled right before my eyes." My eyes widened and he laughed at my extent. He raised his sword high over me. "This is it." He smirked; "For you that is." I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me. There's no fighting it now.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Well someone has to have seen him so all we have to do is ask around." Kyle suggested.

I nodded; "Good idea. Let's search around for anyone who passed by ealier. Servants and guards alike will do." They nodded; "Let's go." We quickly split up for anyone in the area; anyone who may have seen Natsu. I started with a local servant who's always scene wandering around doing odd jobs. "Excuse me."

He looked my way. "What can I do for you prince?" he asked.

"Please have you seen Natsu recently?" I asked.

He put a finger on his chin. "I don't think so but Michelle was around here a little while ago cleaning up. She may have seen him." He said.

"Thank you." I said. I then raced passed him and he waved to me.

"Good luck." He called out to me. I took that advice to heart and used it to look for Michelle. She has to be around here somewhere; this is her main area to work on during the day. I heard a whistling in the distance and I looked down the hall to my right to see Michelle; she was dusting the tables in the halls.

"Michelle." I called to her. She stopped her dusting and looked back at me.

"My prince what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Have you seen Natsu this morning?" I asked.

She seemed to know that I would ask that and she sighed. "I'm sorry my prince but I have strict orders to not tell you anything." She said.

I was surprised that she refused to tell me. "Michelle this is an urgent matter. I don't have time for this. Tell me where he is."

"I'm sorry my prince Freed gave me strict orders now excuse me." She said. My eyes widened. Freed! He's behind this. I should have known.

"Wait." I called to her. She stopped and turned back to me. "Where is Freed then?"

"He's in a free room down in the south wing." She said. I nodded and quickly left for the south wing. Natsu's in danger and I need to get to him before Freed does something he's going to regret.

I ran down the hall to where Wendy and the others were. "Guys; I know where they are let's go." I called to them. They turned to me and quickly ran down to me.

"We need to hurry then. He won't last much longer without the medication." Wendy said. I nodded and we all left for the South wing.


	27. Life And Death Part 1

_**(Gray's POV)  
**_  
We quickly ran down the south wing. We kept watch for any feel of magical energy so that we can figure out where Freed is keeping Natsu.

"Gray; he's just up ahead. His energy is getting weaker by the minute. He's slipping." Wendy said.

I growled and increased speed. "Freed is going to pay for this." I said.

"Yeah he's getting an ass kicking for hurting Natsu." Kyle said. I smirked; Freed's not going to get my down easily this time. My anger has reached its peak and I won't be taken down this time.

"Say good bye Natsu." A voice yelled. I gasped; no not yet.

"Move it guys." I commanded. I sped up to maximum speed and raced down to the last door at the end of the hallway. "Freed." I bashed the door in; pieces of wood flew everywhere. I gasped; Freed was standing over Natsu; a sword in hand. And Natsu was becoming a deadly pale.

Freed sighed; "Prince I'm surprised you're here." He sighed. He moved the sword away from Natsu and turned to face me. "I guess Michelle can't keep a secret."

"Forget about Michelle. What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled. Wendy and the others finally caught up and they gasped in horror. The cuts and bruises were clearly visible on Natsu's now pale skin; this only escalated my anger.

He smirked; "What does it look like Gray? I know you're not stupid so it should be fairly obvious." He yelled. I growled and he smiled sadistically. "I'm fulfilling my end of the order from the king. He ordered me to execute Natsu and that's exactly what I plan to do." He smirked and crouched down next to Natsu's shivering body. He put a finger on his cheek and traced down; blood collected onto this finger as he did. I began to shake in anger; how dare he do this? He released his finger and showed us the blood on his finger. "This is what I love about this job. The sight of blood of people I can't stand. It drives me. It drives me insane with pleasure that none of you would understand." He guided his finger to his lips and licked the blood off. He hummed and I heard the girls groan in disgust.

"Enough." I shouted. Freed stopped and looked back at me.

"What's this? Are you angered that I'm violating him with his own blood?" He asked.

"This has gone on long enough." I said. I wrapped my hand around the sword I had in my belt and pulled it out. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but you leave me with no choice." I pointed the sword towards him and he stayed emotionless. "You are an endangerment to me and to others in this palace. I have no choice but to execute you." Freed looked at me before beginning to laugh. I was surprised; he laughs at the hand of death.

"You seriously think I'm afraid of you; let alone my own death." He said. He chuckled and pointed his own sword towards me. "Bring it on."

"Wait." Wendy yelled. I looked back at her and she looked angry. "Gray we need to get the antidote to Natsu. We don't have time for a duel." She's right. I looked back at Freed then back at Natsu.

"Antidote? Oh so I guess you found out about his internal battle then." Freed said. I looked back at Freed; his smirk said it all.

"You did this?" I growled. He put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked innocently.

"You bastard." I shouted. I jumped up and towards Freed. He chuckled and brought up his sword and blocked me. He pushed back and I pushed forward. "What did you do to Natsu?"

"Oh I may have spiked all of his drinks with a magical toxin." He said.

"Toxin." I repeated.

Freed rolled his eyes. "Geez Gray; I never realized how stupid you can be." He said. He pushed himself back and stood tall. He brought his sword back and took a sharp slash at me. I brought my sword in front of me and held him back. "The toxin itself will attack him from the inside; his magical energy will be completely eaten away until he's dead." He chuckled; "Magical energy is our life force that keeps us alive. Once it's all gone we kick the bucket." My eyes widened and he used this moment to slash my sword out of my hands. "You should never get distracted." His foot collided with my chest and I gasped in pain. He kicked me down onto the ground; his foot never once left my chest.

"You can't win." I said.

"I don't think you're in any position to be saying that." He said. He guided his sword to my cheek; the edge poked into my skin; making it begin to rip open, blood beginning to roll down my cheek. He smirked; "Your blood is nice crimson red. The purest of red as you can get." He brought his knee to my chest and moved his sword to my neck. He moved closer to my face; my eyes widening. What the hell is he doing? He put his hand on my chin and moved my head to the side; the cheek smeared with blood faced him now. He moved closer. I felt something wet on my cheek and I gasped. His tongue traced up the blood and I was shocked. Once he was done he pulled away and looked back at me. "Your blood is sweet; but also has that kick to it. Kind of like your personality Gray." He smirked and got off of my chest and pointed his bloody sword to my chest. "Déjà vu isn't it. Except this time the roles are reversed." I growled and brought a hand out to my side. The air got colder as my ice maker magic began to kick in. A sword of ice appeared in my hand and I used it to slash at the sword in front of me. Freed's sword was knocked out of his hand and I stood up.

"This has gone far enough Freed." I said. Freed watched as I brought my sword to the side of his neck. He began to shake in fear. "I hate to do this Freed but you've caused enough harm." I brought the sword back and went for the final blow. I swung and the sword connected. I opened my eyes to see it wasn't Freed who got hit. Long white hair flew in front of me; drops of blood flew up in front of me; some landing on my cheeks. I gasped as the figure stood in front of me; her hand held the sword in place above her face.

"Mirajane." Freed gasped.

My eyes were as wide as plates. "How did the she devil get out from the dungeon?" I asked in surprise.

"It's easier than it looks but I only come up when I sense Freed's in danger." She said. Freed smirked at his luck and I growled. This isn't good. Last time we faced the she devil Mirajane; Erza was the one who took her down. Unfortunately Erza is out with Levy so I have to figure out a way to defeat her since I may not be strong enough. Shit this isn't good. Mirajane gripped the sword in her hands; more blood soaked the ice the tighter she held it. I watched as the blood slowly began to absorb the blood. I smirked; this could help. "Freed; why are you just standing there. Take him out." I gasped as Freed jumped into the air; his sword in hand.

"Gray watch out." Airi yelled. I released my ice sword and it fell to the ground; shattering to micro sized pieces. I flipped backwards and quickly got into position.

"Ice Make-Shield." I shouted. My arms spread out in front of me and a large shield of ice formed in front of me. Freed's sword connected with the shield. His sword pierced the shield but didn't break it. He tried to yank it out but to no avail. Freed growled and I smirked. I released the shield and the shield began to crack. Freed's eyes widened as the shield cracked all over and then broke. Freed was thrown back into the wall and I began to try and catch my breath. I looked over at the others. Kyle was standing there with a look that said "kick ass" and Wendy was getting worried. But then I noticed. Where's Airi? I looked and around and I saw that she was sneaking over to Natsu. I looked around to see if she was safe but I saw Mirajane sneaking up behind her. I gasped; "Airi look out." She gasped and turned around; but it was too late. Mirajane placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her into her chest. She was captured now. Airi screamed but it was muffler out from the hand over her mouth. She kicked and thrashed but Mirajane was too strong for her. She surrendered and Mirajane held onto her so that she can't move. I growled and looked back at Freed. He stood up from the ground and smirked.

"You thought that you could sneak Natsu away. Think again." Freed said. I looked over at Natsu; he was even paler which means he's almost gone.

"Natsu." I thought to myself.

"He's as good as dead Gray. Just let me finish my job and let me put him out of his misery. Wouldn't you like that Gray? I know you don't want to see him in pain." He said.

"No; we can still save him as soon as he gets the medicine in his blood." I said. I grabbed my sword from where it was when I had lost it and pointed it at Freed. "I'm not wasting any more time. Natsu needs that vile and you're in my way. Once you're gone I can save Natsu."

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "I never knew you wanted me dead this much Gray. And to think I thought you were my best friend." He said.

"You are my best friend which makes this harder to do. But the way your acting is why I have to do this. You've become a sadistic killer now; you've become obsessed with killing Natsu." I yelled.

"Because the king's orders are absolute. If I don't kill him then." He stopped in his tracks. His fists clenched and his eyes closed.

"What? What would happen if you don't kill him?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter because I don't plan on failing." He said. He brought out his sword and pointed the blade towards me. "So; this may hurt a bit but it's the only way to finish the job." A small purple rune circled around the blade of the sword and his eye began to glow the same color purple as all of those other times before. "Dark Ecriture- pain." He slashed his sword in front of me and the runes came towards me. It was too quick. I brought my blade in front of me; hoping for some sort of protection. A scream was heard and I opened my eyes to see Kyle; she took the blow for me.

"Kyle no. What are you doing?" I said. She shakily looked back at me as the pain kept flowing through her.

"Save Natsu quickly. I can handle Freed." She said.

"How?" I asked.

She cried out in pain and held her chest. "Just hurry. I can hold him off just hurry." She shouted.

"But." I said.

"Now." She shouted. I nodded and looked back at Wendy. She gripped the vile in her hand before throwing to me. I kept my eyes on the vile because if I drop it then Natsu will die. I held out my hands as the vile continued to fall towards me. Just as it was about to fall into my hands; my leg got caught under something and I began to fall back. I gasped. No. I can't lose the vile. I leaned back and brought my hands behind me and I launched myself up; my foot hit the vile and it came closer towards me as I began to flip towards it once again. I reached out a hand and my fingers wrapped around the vile and I held it close as my body began to hit the floor. I got it. The vile is safe. My back hit the ground and I held in a groan of pain. I sat up slowly and l looked over at Kyle; she was defending me from Freed's attempts to attack me with her flames. I stood up from the floor and quickly sprinted over to Natsu. His breathing was heavy; which means he's still fighting but he's still barely here.

"Natsu." I whispered. I kneeled in front of him. He shakily looked up at me; his eyes dull and lifeless. I gasped; this isn't good. "Natsu; listen to me closely. I'm going to save you." He nodded weakly and I placed my hands under his body. I began to slowly lift him and laid him flat on his back. I gasped lightly; his body was more heavily damaged from the hands of Freed. His chest was heavily bloody and cut; his arms and legs were no different. I growled; how could Freed do this.

"Gray; inject it to his heart." Wendy instructed. I sharply turned my head in her direction.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She frowned; "I know you don't want to hurt him but it's necessary. He'll much better once you're done." She said. I took a breath and looked back at Natsu.

"Y-You can d-do it." He breathed. I stared at him with surprise.

"Alright; just get ready." I said. I lifted the vile over his heart; he looked me in the eyes. My hand began to shake; those eyes piercing through me. He smiled a small smile and I felt his fingers slowly wrap around the ones that held the vile. I smiled as I felt tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry." I lifted my hand slightly and slammed it into him; slammed it into his chest. He gasped as I injected the fluids into him. His face was full of pain; his eyes wide open and his breathing was rigid. He shakily looked over at me and chuckled softly.

"Thank you." He whispered. He closed his eyes and I emptied the last of the vile before taking the vile out of his chest. A small trail of blood began to roll out of his chest but it was small so it wasn't serious but any blood at all is too much for me. He's bleed enough.

"You did it Gray." Wendy cheered.

Kyle looked back at me. "Alright." She cheered. My smile vanished from my face as I looked back at Kyle. My eyes widened at what I saw.

"Kyle." I screamed.

* * *

**Me: I'M SO AWFUL.**

**Natsu: Another cliffhanger. **

**Gray: Are you kidding me? **

**Me: SORRY GUYS...BUT IT BUILDS SUSPENSE.**

**Kyle: WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO ME?**

**Me: *sigh* that's a secret. *Runs and hides so I don't spill the answer***

**Kyle: DAMN. Review my friends and we see what's gonna happen to me.**

**Airi: I just hope it's not bad.**


	28. Life And Death Part 2

**Hey guys, I know it's been so long since I last updated. School has been crazy and I haven't had much time to update on anything. I hope to be able to update smoothly soon once everything gets caught up or I may try to on my vacation in May. I left you guys at a cliffhanger so let's continued from there. **

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

"Kyle." Gray screamed. I gasped and looked behind me; Freed held his sword over my head. I had to act quickly so I took the basic maneuver. I did a back flip; my foot kicking the sword from his grasp. I flipped again and landed on my feet; Freed growled my way in annoyance.

"You can't get to me that easily." I said.

"We'll see about that you little peasant." He spat. I got into position; my fire whip came into hand and I stared him down. He started running towards me. I lashed my whip at him; the smack echoed throughout the room with each whip. Freed would dodge my attack each time. Damn he's quick.

"Kyle stay focused." Gray said. I didn't respond but took the advice. I examined his footsteps. He seems to be right and then left. Perhaps the only way to get to him is to whip him in the opposite of his movements. This way the whip will get him as he's moving in the direction of the whip. I whipped to the left and the whip smacked his arms as he shielded himself. Direct hit!

"You'll pay for that." Freed said. He jumped up; I watched him as he reached his out towards me. I was too slow to react as he grabbed my shoulder as he landed in front of me. He got behind me and placed a knife to my neck. I gasped as the cold blade began to touch my neck. "See this Gray; if you don't let me kill Natsu now then I'll take her life first." I looked over in Gray's direction; he had been able to move Natsu over to Wendy during the battle.

"Freed; this has to stop. I will not let innocent people die." Gray said.

Freed chuckled, "Innocent. Please. These servants are far from innocent. They've been nothing but trouble lately." Freed said.

"Freed; let her go." Gray commanded.

"Is that all you do is bark orders." Freed commented. He rolled his eyes. "This can all end if you just simply hand him over."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Gray said. I could see his anger radiating off of him as he glared at Freed. Freed tightened his grip on the knife, the blade inching closer to my delicate neck. I looked back over at Airi; her eyes showed worry as she looked over at me. The she devil still had her hand around her mouth leaving her unable to speak; the other hand wrapped around her wrists keeping her down. How did this happen? Why is this happening to all of us? I never would have guessed that Freed's orders from the king would get this out of hand. Freed needs to be stopped; before someone dies.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Natsu is way too important to all of us to be handed over so easily. You should know this yourself Freed. You risked your life with all of us to save Natsu as well as Levy. Has this order from my father clouded your mind this much to forget that?" I said.

Freed let out an angry growl and brought the knife closer to Kyle's neck; the knife practically touching her neck. "I have to admit at one point I did think of Natsu as a friend. But soon you began to drift off in his direction and then. Your father gave me this order to eliminate him and I couldn't be happier." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what I mean Gray. That night under that cherry tree." He said. I felt all eyes on me; no one knew about what happened that night besides me, Natsu and apparently Freed as well.

"What is he talking about Gray?" Wendy asked. I looked back at her and then back at Kyle and Freed.

I sighed; "What happened that night isn't important anymore. That's in the past. Right now we need to get this resolved." I said.

"You really think that?" A voice said. I gasped and turned around; Natsu stood there, tears rolled down his beautiful tan cheeks. "Is that really true?"

"N-No Natsu; I didn't mean it." I said. He closed his eyes; the tears flooded faster down his cheeks. His fists clenched in anger.

"I trusted you." He whispered. I felt my breath hitch in my throat; don't do this Natsu. "I trusted you with me feelings and you say it doesn't matter."

"Natsu." I whispered.

"Shut up." He screamed. The room fell silent; Freed even stayed silent from his outburst. He unclenched one of his hands; a small batch of fire began to collect at a very quick speed. It began to take shape; a blade took the first shape, a handle quickly followed. He grasped it tightly and it became solid. A red bladed sword was clenched tightly in his hand. "This has gone on long enough." He finally opened his eyes; however something was horribly wrong. His were no longer that wonderful cobalt color I love so much but now they were glowing a bright red; but not as badly as before but still not the same beautiful cobalt color I'm used to. Natsu started walking closer towards me. A glare was set in his now red eyes.

"Natsu." I whispered. He stopped in front of me; his glare burned into my soul.

"We'll talk later." He said. I was shocked he wanted to talk at all. He then walked passed me and over towards Freed. I watched him as he did this. The mighty Freed even seemed to be a bit frightened now by Natsu.

"You dare try to attack me." Freed said.

"Be careful; he still has Kyle." I said.

Freed smirked; "He's right; I still have Kyle. One more step and I'll slit her throat." He said. Natsu stopped in his tracks; Kyle looked into his eyes, pleading for him to stop. I heard Natsu growl and he jumped up into the air. I gasped as he quickly flipped over Freed's head and landed behind him. He quickly grabbed Freed's neck; Freed made a choking sound as Natsu's hand clutched around his neck. He used his free hand to grab the wrist that held the knife towards Kyle's neck. He brought the knife away from her neck and brought it around to his lower back. Kyle took this chance to escape from Freed's arms and over to me.

"Gray; what are we going to do?" She asked. I looked back over at Natsu; his eyes, they showed much anger.

"I'm not sure anymore. Natsu has cracked. It may be difficult to snap him out of it." I admitted. Kyle's face fell with worry. This situation has gone from bad to worse. His emotions have taken over and we have no idea what he may do. Man, we need help. "Wendy; do you know what's going on with Natsu?"

She sighed; "No; I have no idea. I wish Gajeel was here. He may know." She said. I muttered a few curses before looking back at Kyle.

"I can't believe I'm saying something this crazy but Kyle I need you." I said.

Kyle's face went bright red and she looked to her left. "What do you need?" She asked. I grabbed her shoulders tight and she gasped.

"I need you to distract the she devil." I said. Her blush quickly vanished and she began to glare at me.

"You have got to be kidding me? She'll pulverize me." She whispered.

I felt my eyes soften; I sighed and looked at her. "I just need you to distract her for a moment. I need to get Airi away from her so that she can help us. I got a plan." I said. She stared at me with fear before nodding her head. I released her shoulders and she made her way over towards Mirajane. I stayed back; waiting for my chance to grab Airi.

* * *

_**(**__**Kyle's POV)**_

Damn it Gray. This plan better work or else you are not invited to my funeral.

"Hey, She-Devil." I called to her. The "She devil" looked over at me; a glare set in her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked.

Well here go nothing. "You know I hope Natsu kills Freed." I started. I smirked as Mira let out a growl. "If he does than all of this bull shit can end."

She started chuckle and then soon began to laugh. I raised an eyebrow and she stood up; Airi still in his arms. "Listen I know what you're doing Kyle. It's not going to work you know. I can see right through you." She said. Oh no; can she really see right through me. Airi was trying to scream something to me through Mira's hand but it was too muffled. Mira let out a shriek and began to shake her hand in the air.

"Kyle do it." Airi shouted. I quickly clenched my fists and made a whip of fire. I whipped it over in Mira's direction and it wrapped around her wrist. I pulled her over towards me. She fell towards me her hold on Airi was broken and Airi escaped her grasp. She ran over towards Gray and I took the other end of the whip and tied it around her other wrist.

"Get the hell off of me." Mira ordered. I ignored her orders and her wrists together with the whip. She struggled as I began to drag her over to the wall. I leaned her against the wall and stepped back a few paces. "This won't hold me off for long you know."

"Maybe not; but this might." I said. I got in position; my feet spread apart and my hands made in an x formation. "Fire wall." I slashed my arms out; large walls of fire began to surround the she devil. She began to panic; she was trapped. She can't escape unless she wants be major burns. I sighed and turned back around; Natsu was still holding Freed by the waist and a sword to his neck. "Natsu." I quickly left and went over to where Gray stands with Airi. Airi ran over to me and pulled me into a back breaking hug.

"Kyle. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She cheered.

"Airi. Can't. Breath." I gasped. She quickly released me and rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's ok but right now we need to stop Natsu." I said.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Freed; let me make this clear to you." I whispered. He gulped as I leaned in towards his ear. "I am sick and tired of your bratty and obsessive attitude. You're driving me crazy. I have done nothing to you. You however have done everything to me. You have made my life a living hell ever since that night in the garden. So tell me; why are you really after me."

"My reasoning is the same as before. The king's orders are absolute." He said.

"But why is killing me such a huge problem. Why does the king want my head?" I growled.

He chuckled; "Simple. The king despises you. You almost destroyed the whole kingdom with that cannon lacrima blast. You attacked his knights. And finally you are getting to close for comfort to his son. He finds you an unfit influence to his son." He explained.

"Bad influence my ass. He's a bad influence himself. What's really going on?" I growled.

"I already told you everything I know. Just accept it." He growled back.

"I will once you give me a satisfactory answer. I know you're loyal to the king but killing a friend should have been harder for you to do. Why does it seem to come so easily to you? Did I not mean anything to you? I was so thankful for protecting me and all of us in the kingdom from that lacrima shot. Now you're my biggest nightmare. What the hell happened?" I said. We stayed silent; patiently waiting for an answer. Freed just stood there. Quiet. What's taking so long? Just answer the damn question.

"I have to kill you." He finally answered.

"Why?" I whispered.

He shakily reached up for the blade that was held near his neck. "My contract with the king." He said.

"What about it?" I asked.

He smiled; "The contract states my loyalty to the king. The king has an or else policy. What that means… I have no idea?" He said. Or else policy? What's that supposed to mean? Has Freed been manipulated this whole time by the king? Has he been forced to do all of those horrible things? Can you do me a favor Natsu?" I looked down at him. "Finish me off will ya." My eyes widened at his statement. He seriously wants me to kill him. I don't know if I can.

"I-I can't." I said.

"Please. I've caused so much pain for everyone. The least you could do is finish me off." He whispered.

I took the sword away from his neck and placed it back in my belt. "No." I whispered.

He gasped softly; "What?" He asked.

"No. I won't do that. You had no choice in the matter. You don't deserve to die for that." I cried. He gasped as I hugged him from behind. "We can figure something out. There has to be a way for you live with us. I forgive you for everything you did."

"He frowned; "Natsu; just kill me now. I don't deserve to be on this earth any longer." He said.

"No you're wrong. The king has been deceiving you. That doesn't mean you deserve to die." I cried. He escaped my embrace and I gasped. I looked up at him; a look of anger was written all over his face.

"How hard is it kill me damn it?" He yelled. He grabbed the sword that he had lost earlier and pointed it to his neck. "It's not that hard."

"No." I screamed. My tears were flowing rapidly down my cheeks. "You have so many friends who love and care for you Freed. Gray is your best friend. I'm your friend. Even Levy is your friend. Well all love you Freed. Open up your heart and realize that. Don't leave us." His eyes widened in surprise. He closed his eyes; tears collected on his eyelids and slowly began to fall. The sword fell out of his hands; a loud clanking noise echoed off of the walls.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why do you care so much? Everyone I ever cared about left me in the end." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"His nightmare." Airi said. I gasped and looked over at Airi.

"What do you mean? What about it?" I asked.

"His nightmare from before is what is behind his reasoning. His village was attacked if I remember correctly. He was trying to protect his family. His mother and possibly his little sister. He had failed to accomplish this. The bandits had tied him up in order to keep him from doing anything. He had to watch them. Watch them burn to death. This triggered his greatest power. The forbidden magic of Dark Ecrititure. He punished those bandits for what they had done. He beat them; beat them to the point of death but he had finished them off. They had all died that night. He was the only survivor." Airi explained. I looked back at Freed; his cheeks were officially tear stained.

"Your right. Everything you said is true. Everyone in my village was taken away from me. This power I have may have killed the ones who did the deed but the memory still haunts me. This is why I always knew that my friendship with Gray was supposed to be professional. I was his bodyguard or personal assistant if you must. Then he met you Natsu. He and I were beginning to drift apart. I had known it would happen eventually but not like this." He explained.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine. I just need to learn that happiness will never come for me. I was meant to be alone and unhappy." He said.

"You're wrong." I said. "We're your friends Freed. We want nothing more than for you to be happy. We want to be by your side."

"He's right." Gray said. Gray walked over to him; a smile on his face. "Freed; I know how much the job of being my personal assistant meant to you but I had to give the job to Natsu. It was the only thing that would keep him in the palace. Please forgive me." Gray extended a hand towards him. Freed eyed it for a moment before shaking it happily.

"Thank you Gray." He said.

"No. Thank you." He said. I smiled; such a happy moment.

"What about your father?" Freed asked.

Gray sighed; "I'm not sure. With that or else policy he can get to you if you try to quit. So you'll have to stay by his side until the wedding. This way you're contract will shift to me." He suggested.

He nodded; "Very well." He said.

"Hey guys; what's going on." Levy's voice echoed throughout the room. We all looked over at the door. Levy stood there with Gajeel and Erza by her side. She looked around. "Oh my? What happened here?"

"Princess. Come let's go have some tea. I'm sure you're exhausted from all of that shopping." Gray said. He grabbed her hand and quickly led her away. I sighed in relief. That was close. Freed looked back at me.

"Thank you for everything Natsu." He said.

"No problem." I said. He smiled and walked to the door and left.

"Oi pinky come here." Gajeel called to me. I looked over at him. I walked over toward him as the others left the room.

"What happened in here?" He asked.

I sighed; "I'll explain later but right now I have a favor to ask of you." I said.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to train me. My powers are still out of control and I need to get them under control before something bad happens." I explained.

He took a moment to process this before smiling. "Sure. What's having more than one dragon slayer around if they can't help each other out. Come on." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To train where else." He said.


	29. Training Day

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry for the late update. I must have kept you guys waiting for so long. I feel so bad. But I have an excuse. Writers Block! The cursed Writers Block...I hate it so. But anyways...now that I have this chapter written we can see where I peeps left off. But in an un-related note. Who's pissed off at the way the ended the manga? I didn't read it but I heard about it. If Gray dies then I will cry my heart out. **

**Anyways...on with the chapter**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did then Gray would not be dead (allegedly) and I would have made more Gratsu and Nalu and Gruvia would not exist XD**

* * *

_**(**__**Natsu's POV)**_

As we walked down to the training hall my mind continued to shift back to the battle we had just encountered with Freed only minutes ago. The blood that covered my body still clung to my skin; the odor stung my senses but I pulled through it. I have to wash off before training. I'm almost positive Gajeel has already noticed because of his dragon sense of smell. Why he hasn't asked I don't really know? Perhaps he knows I don't want to talk about it at the moment.

"Natsu, is something wrong? You haven't said a word the entire way there." Gajeel asked. I looked up and over in his direction. He stopped walking to look back at me. Knowing that I'm in distraught must be really bugging him. I stopped beside him and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah there is something wrong." I admitted. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "But I would much rather talk about it somewhere more private. Out in the open is way too risky."

"Too risky, what do you mean?" Gajeel muttered.

"Please just listen to me. I'll explain it to you when we get somewhere private." I pleaded.

Gajeel stared at me for a moment before sighing in defeat. Fighting me on this won't do him any good. Gajeel continued his way down the hall; I quickly followed after him. We soon arrived at the training hall. Gajeel opened the door and we walked inside. Once inside he immediately opened the door and we sat down on the floor in the middle of the floor.

"Alright what's going on? You have my full and undivided attention." He teased.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Alright, so it goes like this."

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV) **_

"Well that was enough crazy shit for one day." I yawned. I lied back in our bed; my muscles ached from the epic battle we found only minutes ago and I was desperate for a nap. However I'm also worried about Natsu. He was really beaten up and yet he got back up like it was nothing. I'm worried he's going to do something stupid.

"Hey Kyle, do you think we should still try and Gray and Natsu together?" Airi asked.

My gaze immediately went to her; she sat upside down on the swivel chair; her hand hanging off the seat and her feet hanging off the back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well the wedding is only a few days away. Natsu plans on leaving and he seemed really pissed off. Gray telling Freed that the confession didn't mean anything must have really broke his heart." Airi pointed out.

"You're right about that but we have to remember. Those two are in love. Natsu really likes Gray but wants him to be happy. Gray is trying to move on with Levy to get over Natsu but seems to be failing. Natsu won't be able to live with the pain much longer so I have a feeling he won't be staying long. We need to try and get them to realize what they want and say "fuck tradition" we want who we want." I ranted.

"You make a valid point." Airi said. I smirked but it quickly fell. "But, will those dunderheads even listen to themselves. Natsu wants to explore the world and see what he couldn't for those 8 years he was confined. Gray wants to be with Natsu but is taking Natsu's advice and marrying Levy."

"But they need to realize that their love for each other needs to be open and embraced. But Natsu believes he isn't good enough for Gray and Gray wants to be with Natsu but Natsu won't let him." I complained.

"Maybe we should see how things play out. Meddling with their love lives could jeopardize their relationship entirely." Airi pointed out.

"NO, I will not give up. Those two need to be together. The kingdom needs to accept that Gray isn't like every other king and wants to be with the one he loves even if it's another guy. Tradition is crap anyways. Rules are meant to be broken." I declared.

"You're going to go through with this no matter what I say won't you?" Airi muttered.

"Yep…" I answered.

"So basically I'm stuck with you?" Airi said.

"Yep…" I repeated.

Airi sighed and sat up in her chair. "Let's go see Natsu then. Maybe we can talk to him about this." Airi said.

I nodded and we headed for the door and left to search for Natsu.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Being here with these two is the last place I want to be at the moment. Being summoned to the throne room by mother father can mean two things. One they called me here to bitch to me about the wedding and how well it's coming along. Or two they're going to attempt at a normal conversation- which is highly unlikely. My father could not hold a conversation long enough to call it a conversation before it turns into a heated argument. So this visit may end up just as all conversations before.

"Gray please relax, your father and I just have a question to ask you." Ur said, leaning forward in her chair.

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed and kneeled down before them. "What is that you need?" I asked.

Ur giggled causing Gray took look at her. "Gray we don't need anything we just want to know about the wedding." Ur said. I blinked before standing up tall once again. "Now that we have your attention we would like to know. You have 5 days until the wedding. Have you chosen a best man?"

I mentally cursed myself for my foolishness. How could I forget something so important? A face-palm told it all as my father sighed and my mother frowned.

"I apologize. I have been very busy that it completely slipped my mind. I promise to get one by the end of the day." I announced.

"Please do Gray, a best man is very essential to the wedding." Ur said. "Oh and Gray, make sure that you stay away from Levy the night of the wedding. It's bad luck to see her before the wedding."

"Of course, I wouldn't want anything bad happening before the wedding." I said.

Ur smiled and stood up from her throne and walked down towards me. "That's great; but one more thing." Ur said. She stopped in front of me and smiled brightly. "Good luck."

I smiled brightly, even as my mother gave me a hug. I was never one for affection from my parents but I can make an exception this time. However I noticed that my father hadn't said a word. I didn't really mind that fact actually. I was able to have a normal conversation with my parents and he didn't ruin it. I was quite grateful.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Ur said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Now go check on Levy. I'm sure she wants to see you."

"Of course, I shall go see her right away." I said.

Ur released me from her grip and I made my leave from the throne room and went to go see Levy.

* * *

_**(Airi's POV)**_

My heart was beating out of my chest as we neared the training hall. We figured Natsu might be here since he wanted to see Gajeel about his training. Kyle was always dragging me along with her plans which usually cause trouble. I don't really mind her plans all too much but this one is one of the most insane. This is the love life of the prince and Natsu we're talking about. I don't know how Levy's kingdom works. For all we know her father could find this as an insult or betrayal and want to start a war.

Ah my head is spinning.

As we neared the door I could hear a muffled voice behind the wooden door.

"Hey Kyle, you hear that?" I asked.

Kyle stopped walking and took a listen. She leaned forward and tried to make it out.

"It sounds like Natsu." Kyle answered.

"What's he saying?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kyle said. We stepped forward leaning our ears against the door. The words were a bit clearer but it still wasn't clear enough to make out. I heard Natsu say something but it was still too muffled out to understand.

The door opened and I let out a shriek as we fell to the floor. I unfortunately fell first which left Kyle to fall on top of me. Hurt like hell by the way.

"Are you two always this nosey?" Natsu asked. I gasped with a bright blush on my face.

"Natsu I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." I shouted frantically.

"I'm not, Natsu we need to talk." Kyle said.

A fist made its way to Kyle's head, the fist being mine. She cried out in pain and held her head. I pushed her off of me and dusted off my dress.

"Gomenasai Natsu but Kyle really wanted to talk to you and I couldn't stop her. I knew you wanted to train with Gajeel." I said. I bowed to him; it seemed the right thing to do for interrupting him. The sound of Natsu's laughter made me look up at him in surprise. He was laughing to his hearts consent, holding his chest.

"I'm not really surprised. Kyle's always been the more devious one between you two." Natsu said.

"Thank you." Kyle said with a smirk.

"No problem. Why don't you two come inside and watch for a bit?" Natsu offered.

I smiled but before I could answer a hand had made its way to my cheek cutting me off.

"We would be delighted." Kyle answered as she pushed against my face. Kyle dashed inside and I sighed.

She's definitely something.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

After hours of agonizing training I could finally make my way back to my room. My joints ached and my head pounded but it was worth it. I smiled to myself as I looked out the windows of the hallway. The dark night sky looked so heavenly tonight. The stars shined their brightest and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Such a perfect night! I would love to go outside, sit under the cheery blossom tree and relax. But alas I cannot as it is passed curfew to be outside of the building.

Gajeel is definitely a great teacher. He may seem a bit rough but really is a great person. He didn't push me too hard but also didn't push me too little. I am grateful that he has the time to train me; it means so much to me. Knowing that I could finally get my magic under control would be a blessing to me. However, the whole idea is wrapped around a web of secrets that I'm keeping from so many people. Especially Gray, he will be devastated. But it's for the best.

Walking up to my door I grip the handle and walk inside. The room was a bit dark since it was dark out; the only light was from the moonlight and stars. I walked further inside and took off my boots for my slippers. I walked over to the doors of the balcony and walked out into the night. I walk over to the ledge and leaned against it. The slight night breeze blew against me; my hair blew around slightly. It felt nice.

"I never would have thought that the night time air was that pleasant to you." A voice commented.

I jumped and turned around. Gray stood in the middle of my floor with a smile on his face.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" I asked. I was still mad at him so I didn't really want to talk to him. He walked over towards me and I tried to step back even though I was against the ledge. He stopped in front of me with barely even a foot of distance between us.

"Am I not allowed to see you?" Gray asked.

"No but I am still pissed off at you. What you said was cruel Gray." I answered.

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair.

"I understand that. I am truly sorry about that Natsu. I didn't want the girls to know and Freed had to believe that it meant nothing. I didn't mean to upset you. That time we had under that cheery tree meant so much to me. Don't you ever think it didn't?" Gray explained.

"But why did you say it. Saying it even unintentionally is still heartbreaking to me. You know how much it means to me to have you around. Freed was somehow there watching us the entire time listening to everything we said. He probably could have been able to tell you were lying. Why risk it by saying something so awful?" I said, trying not to break down.

I am trying my best not to cry or show weakness around Gray. Showing him how much I care for him will only make me and him feel worse when the time comes. I want to be able to leave and never look back.

"I honestly don't have an answer for that but I want you to know that it was a lie. I only said that to Freed to try and reason with him." Gray said.

"I almost killed him because of you." I shouted. I was visibly shaking with rage. How could be so…blind? He saw what happened. I almost couldn't control it. If Freed hadn't been able to snap me out of it…I don't even want to know.

"I knew you wouldn't kill him." Gray said, with a calm voice.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"Because you aren't capable of killing anyone; you're not like that." Gray answered.

"But I was almost unable to control it." I said.

"I knew you wouldn't." Gray repeated in a softer tone.

That threw me over the edge. Tears streamed down my face at a rapid pace. Why does he do this to me? He seems to know how to hit me right where it hurts. Gray wrapped his arms around me; his body holding me in a cold embrace. He ran his fingers through my pink hair; his touch is so comforting.

_Why did I have to fall for him so hard? _

Falling for someone already made to marry another is always painful. I happened to be one of those who do and with another cruel twist of fate I will end up with more unhappiness.

_What have I done to deserve such a life? _

"Thank you." I whispered to him. A sad smile graced my lips as he held me tighter. Gray is such a great guy. I hope that he finds happiness without me and with Levy.

"Natsu, can I ask you something?" Gray asked. He released me from his embrace and looked me in the eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

He smiled at me before kneeling down on one knee. I felt my heart beat quicken and my cheeks heat up.

What the hell is he doing?

"Natsu Dragneel will you do me the honor of me being me best man?" Gray asked.

I felt as if I was about to explode from both relief and disappointment. That was close. For a second there I thought he was going to do something else.

I looked down at him; a smile embedding his lips as he waited for me answer. I felt my eyes sadden before frowning.

"No." I answered.

His face fell before standing up. "What do you mean no?" Gray asked.

"I mean no. I am not going to be your best man." I explained.

"But why is what I'm asking?" He said.

I sighed before put a hand on top of my pink hair.

"Gray I just don't feel it's appropriate. Having me as your best man wouldn't be fair to Freed. You should show him you still care by asking him. I'm sure he would feel honored and much more like the job then I would." I said.

Gray sighed before smiling back at me. "Very well, I am a bit disappointed but none the less upset. I will ask Freed if it means that much to you." Gray said.

"Good. Freed would love this opportunity." I said.

"I hope so." Gray said. "By the way, how did training with Gajeel go?"

"How did you know I was with Gajeel?" I asked.

"Two little fairies told me." Gray said with a chuckle.

I smirked; "I should have known." I admitted. "It went well to say. We trained for hours but it was well worth it."

"That's great. I hope all goes well." Gray said.

"I hope so as well." I said.

I looked back up at the stars, a yawn escaped my lips. I guess it's time for bed. I walked past Gray and walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas. I was about to undress when I remember something.

I pouted before turning around.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked.

Gray smirked before getting comfortable on my bed; laying on his side.

"Nah, I would rather stay here." Gray answered.

I felt my eyebrows twitch before grabbing a pillow. I wacked him in the head with the pillow causing him to fall out of my bed; he shook his head in surprise.

"Get out now." I shouted. He scrambled to the door; I followed quickly after him. I got another hit out of him before he got out the door. "…Pervert."

I heard Gray's laughter from behind the door and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**I hope that went well...I hope you all liked it. I hope to get another chapter out soon. This story should be ending soon. But don't worry I have PLENTY more Gratsu fics in store. But before I can write any more I have some requested stories I will have to work on first. If you want to read the Fairy Tail story Request it's called **

**Mission Accepted-Defeat the bug king. This story was requested by: Lilitraum **

**It was requested around Christmas last year and I feel really bad for not writing it yet but I will DEFINITLY write it soon. **

**BTW it's a Happy X Carla fic but I hope to put some Gratsu in it for my own needs. **

**Review my pretties**


	30. Wedding Setup

**Hey guys SO SORRY for the long wait. I have had horrible writers block. I was planning on updating sooner but I just got back from Atlantic City after celebrating my birthday and on the way home our car almost exploded so...I needed time to relax. As i was writing this I couldn't go back to the way I used to write it so the only way to write this chapter for you guys was to do it in 3rd person POV. I have started writing stories this way and can't seem to go back to 1st so the rest of this story may be in 3rd. I'm sorry if this confused any of you. **

**Any-who Enjoy...**

* * *

It was morning in the beautiful kingdom of Era. The sun was high in the sky shining down on the villages and cities. The birds chirped their beautiful tunes. The flowers seemed to be in full bloom and showcasing there beauty.

Gray was outside now enjoying the beauty of the day. Natsu stood behind; watching him closely. He still had the job as his personal assistant so he still had to go to Gray wherever he went unless asked not to. Gray has given Natsu time off when he needs it to train with Gajeel or whatever he needs to do.

Natsu hasn't told Gray about what he plans to do with Wendy about his memories. He never had the chance and quiet frankly he would rather tell him after he goes to Wendy. He doesn't want to get Gray's hopes up and neither did he since didn't want to get his hopes up either.

Gray stopped by one of the many cherry blossom trees; he rubbed his thumb tenderly along the soft petals. A smile graced his lips as he picked the beautiful plant and admired it more closely. He hates to take the blossom off the tree since it will surely die but he wanted to savor the beauty of the cherry blossom but he never picks more than one at a time.

Walking over to Natsu; Gray showed it to him with a bright smile. Natsu smiled at Gray's enthusiasm. He loved to see him in such a joyous state.

"Isn't it beautiful; Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Yeah; these cherry blossoms will do wonders for your wedding. I just know it." Natsu said.

Gray smiled a fake smile; Natsu was able to tell it was but said nothing, Gray twirled the delicate flower between his fingers before placing the bud in Natsu's hair. Natsu smiled and then let out a sigh. He lifted a hand to touch the small flower but then lowered so that he doesn't move it.

Gray smiled at him before patting his shoulder. "Natsu; just because I'm getting married doesn't mean you can't act like yourself." Gray said.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at Gray. "What makes you think I'm not acting like myself?" Natsu asked.

Gray just chuckled at him. "Natsu it's clear as day that you're acting off. Anyone within a mile's radius can tell." Gray replied.

Natsu just rolled his eyes. Gray can be very nosey when it comes to Natsu. He cared about the pinkette and seeing him upset isn't something he likes to see.

"Well worrying about me isn't what you're out here to do now is it. You're out here to make sure all is well for the wedding." Natsu said as a reminder.

"The garden area is perfect now we can go. I want to spend some time with you before I'm tied down." Gray complained. He slumped down onto the ground and pouted. Natsu just stared down at him with an amused look on his face. He crouched down in front of the raven haired prince before smirking.

"I know you like to play but pouting about it isn't going to do anything now will it, baby." Natsu teased.

Gray smiled up at him before he was offered a hand up by Natsu. When Gray was pulled up by Natsu he pulled him close; their faces so close they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Natsu blushed while Gray just smiled.

"You know you have beautiful eyes, Natsu." Gray commented.

Natsu smiled sadly and looked down at the ground as if looking shy. Gray pulled Natsu into a hug; he could tell Natsu was upset but he can't get Natsu to tell him what it was. He hated to see him so upset. Natsu just stood there; he couldn't hug back. If he hugged Gray; then he knew to himself that he would never let go. He couldn't stand to lose Gray but as they say.

If you love something you must set it free. Natsu is doing just that.

* * *

Levy sat in the royal tailors changing room. She was nervous as well as excited. She was finally getting to try on the wedding dress again. She was hoping for that similar feeling that she got when she first tried it on.

She remembers the gown almost perfectly. It was elegant but playful as well. She wanted to be herself in that gown. It was hard at first to find a gown because of her bust size but the royal tailor at her kingdom made sure that it would look perfect on her. So when Levy put on that beautiful dress for the first time tears had flew down her cheeks.

She was so happy. She had never felt so beautiful.

She almost felt bad that day when she remembered that was betrothed to Gray. She knew Gray was a great guy and that she was knew she would be treated like a wonderful bride but she knew she loved Gajeel. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to marry the man she loved but she also didn't want to hurt Gray or her kingdom.

The door opening brought her out of her thoughts; she instinctively tightened the robe around herself. The tailor walked into the room. She had the wedding dress in her hands as she hung it up on the wall.

"Alright are you ready, princess?" The tailor asked.

Levy stood up and nodded to her. The tailor then took the dress out of the protective bag before asking Levy to remove the robe. Levy hesitantly obliged as she slowly and shakily reaching for the large plush string that kept the robe closed. Within a moment the robe off of her body and onto the floor; the tailor wasted no time getting the dress onto her. Levy was grateful that she didn't look until it complete covered her.

While the tailor tied the strings to put the dress on Levy was lost in thought. She imagined herself getting ready to walk down the aisle; walking down and seeing her groom at the end of it look sharp in a nice tuxedo. Her vision was Gray of course but when the image changed to Gajeel she felt herself beginning to unravel.

Levy wiped her eyes; the tears were running down her cheeks as well as ruining her makeup. The tailor quickly grabbed a handkerchief and Levy quickly patted her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Levy apologized.

"There is no reason for you to apologize. The dress is beautiful." The tailor replied.

She was right. The dress was beautiful. But that wasn't why she was crying.

Levy didn't know if she could go through with it. She went through the situation in her head over and over again hundreds of times since the announcement of the betrothal was made and yet today; wearing the dress and the day quickly creeping up her alley she feels everything finally hitting her dead on.

The feeling she was getting was a feeling that made her sick to her stomach. She felt as if she was being unfaithful to both Gray and Gajeel. She didn't like this feeling at all. She wanted it to end and to stop but didn't know how.

As she looked at herself in the mirror she felt like one of those princesses that her father used to tell her stories about. Levy gave herself a small smile before picking up the bottom of the dress and leaving the room to show her female friend and royal bodyguard and knight.

Erza looked up immediately when the door opened. Her smile went from happy to bright as she saw Levy in her dress. She was amazed by the pure white color and the fabric that made her look elegant as well as angelic. She also liked the small amounts of sparkle that the dress contained.

"You look beautiful, Levy." Erza commented in awe.

Levy gave her a hug before responding with a smile just as bright as hers; "Thank you."

Erza always knew that Levy was a beautiful young woman but she looked positively gorgeous in that dress. She was really growing up to be a smart woman who was going to rule both the Magnolia and Era kingdoms with Gray by her side.

Erza was proud of her…she really has become a wonderful girl.

* * *

Kyle was rushing around along with Airi collecting anything and everything that they could so that they could set up. The wedding was 4 days away and the king and queen wanted this wedding to be prepared as soon as possible and by that they mean now. Every servant in this castle was currently gathering everything and anything to be gathered into the ball room as well as the garden.

Kyle was exhausted; she and Airi had been running around back and forth for hours and her feet were killing her. Airi didn't complain as much as Kyle since she didn't want to risk getting in trouble with the king and queen. However all Kyle wanted to do was sit down and rest.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead before picking up the stack of chairs she was holding before and racing out of the halls and into the garden area to continue lining them up.

As she continued to do this she looked around and noticed that Natsu hadn't been around all day. She was surprised he wasn't roped in to help since he is technically a servant as well. He must be guarding Gray. But why Freed couldn't do it was something she didn't get.

Deciding to ignore it and move on she left the gardens to grab more chairs; wishing that this was going to end soon.

* * *

Grunts and pants escaped Natsu's lips as he tried to keep up. Gajeel decided to up his game today and Natsu was having slight difficulty keeping up. Natsu enjoyed the challenge and it fueled him to try harder.

Gajeel could see Natsu's improvement even though they only started training yesterday. He was proud of his increasing potential as well as strength to go on even though he is weak.

As they continued to battle Natsu punch and kick with his flames as much as he could. The heat around him was intense and Natsu was still getting used it but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

Gajeel would go to the offensive as well using his iron to punch and kick and pound at Natsu with everything he had. He didn't believe in holding back. Even if the one he was fighting was only a beginner in training. He knows of Natsu's power level; he's seen it in action and it's extremely powerful.

Natsu let out a cry of pain as Gajeel struck his back when he wasn't looking. Intense pain ran up his spine and his lower back. He stumbled away from him before fist went aflame and he landed a hit to Gajeel's chin in an upper cut. He also growled in pain but refused to show it.

"You're not winning today Gajeel. I'm going to take you down." Natsu shouted in confidence.

Gajeel smirked at his overconfidence. "Are you sure about that? You're still a rookie, newbie." Gajeel replied.

"Rookie huh well this newbie is going to kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit down at the wedding." Natsu shot back.

Gajeel froze for a moment before shaking head and getting back into fighting position. Natsu had noticed Gajeel's hesitance but followed along and continued with their fighting. He was going to question him about it later but right now he had a fight to win.

* * *

Lucy sat at the desk in her large bedroom; she was going over some of the work that her father had given her as practice. She was utterly bored with all of this paper work and going over requests from citizens of the kingdom. The requests were small and reasonable but I was the one who chooses which ones get approved before father goes over them and decides whether or not to do it.

Lucy was going over some papers when a knock at her door brought her out of thought.

"Come in." Lucy said.

One of the large doors behind her opened revealing a maid with long black haired pulled into a bun. She walked in carrying a large stack of mail.

"Lady Lucy I have your mail." The maid said.

Lucy stood up and walked over to her before the maid handed her the stack of letters. She gave Lady Lucy a bow before leaving the room. Lucy stared at the stack before escaping back to her desk to check it over.

Pulling the chair back she sat down before removing the rubber band and placed each letter in front of her. She looked over them and her eyes immediately landed on Levy's. It must be a reminder letter. Picking up the envelope she looked it over before ripping open the white envelope and taking out the piece of paper.

Looking it over she read over the following:

_Hey Lucy, _

_I can't wait for you to come by again and for you to see my wedding. Gray really is a great guy and I know you see it too. But I really need you to come by just a little bit earlier. _

_I am falling apart up here Lu. I really need your advice. If you could come up here a day or two earlier I would appreciate it because I could really use your Lucky Lucy charm. _

_Please Lu…help me out. I need your help getting my head wrapped around this wedding. I need the confidence to go through with it. _

_I feel like I'm making a huge mistake. _

_See you soon, _

_Levy Mcgarden_

Lucy was positively shocked by this. She thought Gray and Levy were doing so well together. But she knew that she was in a battle with herself and Lucy was the only one that could help. Lucy immediately grabbed the rest of the letters before grabbing her suitcase that she had already packed for the wedding and raced out the door.

Her best friend needed her and she wasn't going to let her suffer any longer.

* * *

Gray walked down the halls towards the training hall. He wanted to surprise Natsu by seeing him practice. He's heard around that's he's been doing great with Gajeel. He was seriously proud of Natsu that he was able to fight and train with him like any mage should. He knew that he was able to do it and Gray couldn't be prouder.

As he walked he could hear the footsteps of another nearby and slowed his pace as he neared the corner. As he looked around he saw Natsu walking down the hall with an expression on his face that he couldn't read. Gray had a puzzled look on his own face; he thought that Natsu would still be training but seeing him walking around the palace wasn't something he had expecting.

Watching closely he watched as Natsu looked around before walking inside Wendy's office, the healers office. Gray immedialty made his way over to the office but at a slow pace to make sure he isn't caught. He could hear faint voice on the other side of the door but choose to wait by the window so that he could see what was going on.

* * *

Natsu had just finished up with Gajeel; he was worn out and exhausted as well as battered and bruised but choose to do what he had to do. He rubbed his jaw as he could still feel Gajeel's fist.

As he walked down the hall he made his way to the healer's chamber. He needed to see Wendy for a few things. It was getting late so he wanted to get this done before it was too late.

As he walked he felt as if he was being watched but chose to ignore it. Servants and maids were around everywhere so he thought it was best to assume it was one of them.

Walking up to the chamber he gave one last long around before walking inside. Immediately he was greeted by Wendy.

"Natsu, do you need me to help heal your bruises?" Wendy asked.

Natsu declined but sat down in the chair in front of her. "I was wondering if my appointment could it done now. I would rather get it done now before the wedding gets here and you will be too busy." Natsu suggested.

Wendy just looked at him before smiling. "Alright, follow me." Wendy instructed.

Natsu stood up and followed her into the back room. Wendy walked by a shelf of potions and spell books. She instantly grabbed the first spell book she saw and continued on to the spare room.

Wendy walked inside and ordered Natsu to lie down onto the bed. Natsu obliged and lied down onto the bed; his head resting on the pillow. Wendy then sat down in her chair beside the bed and opened the book.

"Are you ready Natsu? Any questions?"

"Yeah, how long do you think this will take?" Natsu asked.

"It should take about 24 hours at the most. You have a lot of memory to remember if this works." Wendy answered.

Natsu smiled before looking up at the ceiling and closing his eyes. "Alright; let's get started."

Wendy smiled at his confidence before looking down at the book. After reading over the short passage she closed the book and placed her hands over his head; her hands were placed on his temples.

A light blue glow came from her hands as she started the spell. Natsu felt himself getting tired. He let himself relax before the darkness took over.

Wendy removed her hands and placed the blanket over his body. She smiled down at him before leaving the room and back into the front. When she did she was greeted surprisingly by Gray.

"Gray, can I help you?" Wendy asked.

He walked up to her before asking with concern, "What's going on with Natsu? Why is he here?"

Wendy bit her lip; she debated whether or not to tell the prince. Gray outranked her greatly but she also wanted to respect Natsu's privacy. He never said whether or not to keep it confidential.

With a sigh she responded; "Natsu-san is being treated right now. He won't be awake until tomorrow night at the most."

"What exactly is going on Wendy?" Gray asked.

Gray was getting impatient. Wendy was beating around the bush and he wanted an answer. Gray walked past her and Wendy turned to face him.

"Please Gray; Natsu cannot be woken up. If you wake him then the spell won't work. Please Gray don't see him just yet." Wendy commanded.

Gray stood there with a shocked expression. Never before had Wendy ordered him to do something that he wanted. He wants to know what's going on but since Wendy won't tell him he needs to find out for himself.

"Tell me what's going on Wendy; do it or I will go inside and find out for myself." Gray ordered.

Wendy stood still; she wants to tell him so that he can calm down but she believes in privacy.

"He's under scheduled treatment." Wendy took a deep breath before continuing. "He came into to start his process of trying to regain his memories. That was why I didn't want you going in. If he's awoken prematurely then everything that he was remembering is wiped away and is forgotten again."

Gray turned back to face the young healer. He could tell she felt guilty for spilling such classified information but Gray cared about Natsu and his health so he needs to know.

"Thank you for telling me Wendy. I really appreciate it." Gray said.

Wendy smiled; "You're welcome but promise me you won't wake him. If he wakes up on your hands I can't promise he won't be mad."

Gray smirked; "I wouldn't want that so I'm going to leave him in your care." Gray walked passed her again to leave the healer to her job. "I'll be back some time tonight so I'll see you later."

Gray left the room after that. Wendy just smiled before leaving to check on another patient.


End file.
